Yield To The Storm
by This guy doesnt have a clue
Summary: Season 3 Story, Sam and Puck are not all that they seem. When Sam's folks leave town, Sam moves in with Kurt. Will his secrets be exposed to the group, will he ever feel more isolated and lonely in the presence of someone he loves. Slash. A Touch of Kum.
1. Chapter 1: Departures

Yield to the Storm

Chapter 1: Departures

"Dad you can't be serious." Sam growled.

"I am, I am sorry Sam but we need to move for the best of the family. There is an issue with wolves in the town where we are going." His father said to him. "We leave tomorrow, so you need to tell your friends that you are leaving." He said to him.

"This isn't fair." Sam snapped.

"Life isn't fair Samuel." He snapped back at his son. "Your mother is packing up your things, you will be ready to go tomorrow morning whether you like it or not." He snapped Sam glared at his father but he knew and understood the tone of voice the man used. He turned around and headed down to the ground floor of the house. He'd have flipped him the birdie but he knew that would do him no good at all.

"I'm sorry Sam." His mom said to him.

"Yeah well screw your apology mom." Sam snarled as he walked out of the house and slammed the door hard causing the door to rattle the windows broke from the force of the slam as he walked to his car.

~~I need to speak to you.~~ Sam texted as he started the engine of his car.

Glee-Glee

Kurt met him out side the Hudson-Hummel house hold and hugged him kissing him on the lips; Sam sighed as he rested his forehead against Kurt's. He hated that he was having to leave tomorrow and that he wouldn't be able to tell the boy in front of him why. Kurt tensed as he felt Sam shaking and guided Sam into the house.

"Sam is everything okay?" Carole asked as she came into the hall way.

"I kind of need to speak to Kurt in private." Sam said to them they nodded as Kurt guided him down the stairs into the basement. Sam smiled as Kurt plonked his butt down on the bed. "So hey sorry about the dramatics." Sam said to him Kurt laughed.

"No your not." Kurt said to him.

"No I'm not." Sam said to him they shared a laugh. "I guess you're not the only drama queen in school." Sam said to him.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Kurt asked.

"My parents are moving us on mass." Sam said to him.

"When?" Kurt asked shocked.

"Tomorrow." Sam said to him Kurt gaped at him. "I can't explain any of the reasons why, but I don't want to go." Sam said to him.

"So don't, ask your parents to let you stay with us." Kurt said to him. "Let my dad talk to your parents." Kurt said to him.

"It won't make a difference Kurt, my dad has made the decision." Sam said to him.

"Like hell he has, you're happy here." Kurt said to him. "You have people you care about, they can't just…" Kurt started.

"Yes they can, I am their underage son, I go where they tell me to go Kurt." Sam said to him.

"Please let my dad try, I don't want to lose you." Kurt said to him Sam sighed.

"He can try but it won't matter, there are reasons why I have to go with them. Stuff you won't understand, that you can't understand." Sam said to him.

"Why can't I? Try me." Kurt demanded.

"I'm not allowed to tell you Kurt." Sam said to him.

"So you want to break up with me?" Kurt demanded.

"Of course not I love you, but this is my parents I can't disobey them." Sam said to him.

"Stay here." Kurt growled as he ran up the stairs. Sam slumped to the floor letting his back rest against the bed of his boyfriend. He closed his eyes, he had to calm himself down it would not do to change in the house around mundane. He closed his eyes trying to focus on his breathing and slow himself down a hell of a lot. Sam picked up the conversation going on upstairs and the argument that seemed to be one sided that started not long after it. The door to the basement opened and Sam looked up to find Burt Kurt and Finn coming down the stairs. "Hey you know theirs a bed there right." Kurt asked him Sam smiled at him.

"Yeah I had noticed." Sam said to him. "It didn't work, but thank you for trying." Sam said to Burt as he got to his feet. "It means a lot that you would try." He said to him.

"Shut up dude, you're not going anywhere." Finn said to him.

"Your dad caved, there are rules that you will follow without hesitation. If you feel yourself slipping you are going straight home, what ever that means." Burt said to him. "We were coming to get you, so we could get your things and bring them here. You will sleep in the spare room up stairs, not in the same bed as Kurt is that clear." Burt said to him Sam nodded.

"Yes sir." Sam said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What was the rush?" Finn asked.

"I don't know." Sam said to him.

"Are your parents criminals?" Finn asked.

"My parents the billionaires you mean?" Sam said to him Kurt laughed as Sam slapped Finn about the head. "My parents are not criminals you dunderhead." Sam growled at him Finn yelped as he was hit. "You should have been born blond." Sam said to him.

"So we need to go pick up your things, though I doubt that your car will be suitable." Kurt said to him.

"I didn't go for practical when I said I wanted that car." Sam said to him.

"I worked that out for myself." Kurt said to him.

Glee-Glee

"Dad I'm sorry." Sam said to him.

"Do you love Kurt?" His dad asked.

"I think I do." Sam said to him. "I love you guys but I'm not ready to let go of him." Sam said to his father who nodded. "If it doesn't work out I can come back to you guys." Sam said to him his father nodded drawing him into his arms.

"You are my son and I want you to be happy, you will be expected at Christmas and the holidays the rest of your time you can spend with Kurt. Sam you need to be careful, you won't be around your pack all of the time and that's dangerous for you and the people you live with. Call me or your mom if you need to talk or just hear our voices." His father said to him Sam nodded. "Your accounts will have money put in them weekly; you have your trust fund which you will not touch and your normal account which you may." His father said to him.

"Yeah I know the rules on my trust fund dad." Sam said to him. "Your helping me move my stuff right, so you can see their place for yourself." Sam said to him his father laughed but nodded his head. "That and you haven't met Kurt properly yet." Sam said to him.

"His the short one." His father said to him.

"Yes dad but don't call him that to his face, he may just decide to kill you for it." Sam said. "He prefers vertically challenged." Sam added the man laughed at this.

They walked out of the study and down to the living room where his things were waiting for them; Kurt looked up as they entered. He smiled at Sam as Sam walked over to Kurt and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Dad this is Kurt my boyfriend, his dad Burt and his step brother Frankenteen or Finn depending on what you would prefer to call him." Sam said to him Kurt snickered. "And Carole is Finn's mom and Burt's wife and Kurt's step mother. Confused yet?" Sam asked the man who chuckled.

"I know that Sam will be in good hands at least." His mother said to them as she entered the room. "Your things are packed up; your guitars are ready to go as well." His mother said to him.

"You have more than one guitar?" Kurt asked.

"We've dated six months and you don't know I own four guitars?" Sam asked Kurt.

"Four why do you need four?" Kurt asked.

"Two were brought for me; a couple were given to me by people in the music industry as gifts." Sam said to him. "And I am not going to name drop the musicians I have met in my life time Finn so drop it before you ask. An Evans does not need to boast." Sam said to him Kurt snickered. "As for you I might tell you later." Sam said to Kurt.

"Hey no fair." Finn said to him.

"You are going to need a more practical car than the one you drive." Burt said to him.

"I don't drive that to school, it's mostly a show off piece." Sam said to him.

"You have more than one car?" Carole said to him.

"I have a land rover discovery sport and the Lamborghini you saw earlier; I also have a Yamaha motor bike in the garage. Kurt is not the only car crazy person in this relationship." Sam said to her.

"Why did you want three…" Kurt started.

"You remember my uncle Jack?" Sam asked Kurt nodded. "Well he buys me cars, while other people send me small presents that man knows nothing of the idea of a small present." Sam said to him. "The bike was the cheapest by the way. Okay we can load a lot of stuff into my car; the rest of it can be split between the rest of the cars. "Kurt if you take my car I will bring my bike to the house. Its going to need to be stored in the garage, everything else can be parked on the street." Sam said to him. "I'll rent out a garage in the next couple of days for my land rover." He said to Burt who nodded.

"Not the Lambo?" Burt asked.

"In a rent able garage that would be suicide." Sam said to him. "My baby doesn't go in a garage." Sam said to him.

"Good point, you wouldn't have a car in the morning if you did that." Burt said to him.

"Guys can I leave you for a minute, I need to say goodbye to my brother and sister." Sam said to them they nodded as he left the room.

Glee-Glee

A little while later Sam was moving his stuff into the small wardrobe space he had in the room, it was really quite funny that he was exchanging a large bedroom with its own walk in wardrobe for something that didn't even have its own bathroom attached to it. Sam sighed as he pulled a couple of suits out of his suitcases and placed them in the wardrobe.

"Not what you're used to?" Kurt asked.

"Remind me why this was a good idea again?" Sam asked him smiling at Kurt.

"You want to be here and not in that new town trying to get to know new people all over again." Kurt said to him. "What was with that and don't give me the shit you gave me earlier." Kurt said to him annoyed.

"I can't tell you Kurt." Sam said to him.

"Can't or won't?" Kurt said to him.

"I can't theirs a difference." Sam said to him with a smile. "I'm not allowed, there are rules I have to follow which I can't break." Sam said to him.

"Bull, you promised me you wouldn't lie to me." Kurt said to him.

Sam tapped his head with his index finger thinking for a moment, alpha's orders were horrible and he knew why his dad didn't want him to tell Kurt. It would change everything for the boy and that wasn't fair to change the boy's perspective forever. Sam walked over to the trunk at the foot of his bed and opened it with the key on his key chain.

"This is a chest you are never to open do you understand me." Sam said to him seriously.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Everything in here can get you killed and I mean everything." Sam said to him as he found the book he was looking for he turned to his boyfriend. "Your word that you will not let Finn read this or your dad or Carole or any one else for that matter Kurt." Sam said to him.

"Sam of course." Kurt said to him.

"I can't tell you what is with my family dynamics, but I can let you read about it." Sam said to him as he handed him the book.

"Lycan lore seriously." Kurt said looking at the dusty book with disgust. "You are a geek." Kurt said to him Sam laughed.

"That book is five hundred years old and it's written in old English, so it's going to be hard for you to read." Sam said to him Kurt nodded. "My families name is Dupont you will find us in there." Sam added.

"Sam…" Kurt started Sam gulped and reddened.

"I have told you all that I can." Sam said to him. "You have to read the rest, once you understand I can talk about it but not before." Sam said to him.

"Sam are you okay?" Kurt asked Sam nodded.

"Yeah I just need to lie down a bit." Sam said to him with a smile. "Call me when dinner is ready." Sam said as he climbed onto the double bed and settled into the pillows with a sigh. Sam curled up on himself and Kurt looked on concerned for his boyfriend.

Glee-Glee

It was nearly midnight when Kurt burst into his bedroom; Sam was startled awake from his position on the bed by Kurt's interest. "Holy gaga." Kurt said as Sam shifted back to his human form. "You are one of them." Kurt said to him as he walked across the room and sat down next to Sam who was pulling on his boxer shorts. "The Dupont's are French?" Kurt asked Sam nodded as he pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Yes, we are the last living descendants of the family." Sam said to him.

"You couldn't tell me because of Alpha orders right." Kurt said to him Sam nodded his head. "Your dad?" He asked.

"Yeah, our pack is moving with them." Sam said to him.

"You will be on your own?" Kurt asked him Sam nodded.

"It's why I was shifted; they are still in town so I can still hear them. When they leave tomorrow, I won't be able to hear them." Sam said to him. "By the time they are where they are going they will be out of my range." Sam said to him as he lay back down on the bed.

"You can still change your mind." Kurt said to him.

"I could but I won't." Sam said to him.

"But what about your pack?" Kurt asked Sam.

"It will be lonely not being able to hear them but I will be okay." Sam said to him with a smile. "Go back to bed your dad will kill us both if you're here when he wakes up." Sam said to him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kurt asked him.

"Yeah I'm okay." Sam said to him Kurt smiled kissing Sam good night. "Bring me the book after every one is in bed tomorrow okay." Sam said to him Kurt nodded. "It would be best if your family didn't see you with it; it would be bad for them and me." Sam said to him. "If my dad finds out that I went around his orders to tell you, it would be bad for me." Sam said quietly.

"Would he kill you?" Kurt asked Sam shook his head.

"He could banish me properly from the pack, I chose to live here with you guys but banishing would be a lot worse." Sam said to him.

"I promise." Kurt said as he left the room he heard Sam shifting again and a low whimpering coming from the room. Kurt felt terrible for making Sam choose between his pack and his boyfriend, the sadness in Sam's eyes made sense now. He was giving up a lot to be with Kurt for however long he was with Kurt in Ohio.

Glee-Glee

The next morning Sam appeared dressed immaculately in jeans and a muscle shirt that suited him and hugged him in all the right places. Kurt knew how ripped his boyfriend was, having seem him completely naked the night before he knew that Sam wasn't lacking in any other departments for that matter.

"Morning Sam you look pale." Carole said to him.

"I'm fine." Sam said to her she smiled at this. "Breakfast smells great." Sam said to her.

"It will be ready in a couple of minutes." Carole said to him.

"Did you have a good nights sleep Sam?" Burt asked him Sam smiled as he looked at Kurt.

"Yeah I had an okay nights sleep; it was strange sleeping in a different bed to my own but something that I can get used to." Sam said to him Burt nodded. "And the space is a bit of an issue." Sam added Kurt giggled at this.

"Who knew you'd have more clothes than Kurt." Finn said to him.

"I'm not that bad you know." Sam said to him.

"You are, you have three suitcases of clothes which now sit in my walk in wardrobe in the basement." Kurt said to him.

"That's just my formal clothes and shoes… I kept two suits in the wardrobe in my room." Sam said to him with a blush.

"We are going to need a bigger house at this rate." Finn said to him. "So hey Mike and Puck are coming over today, you want to hang Sam?" Finn asked Sam smiled at this.

"Yeah sure, I could use a distraction right now." Sam said to him Kurt smiled and nodded.

"I was going to go shopping with the girls, you'd be bored." Kurt said to him. "I'm meeting them at the mall." Kurt added.

"Take my car if you want." Sam said to him. "Show of a bit; you need to fill her up though." Sam said to him fishing his wallet out of his pocket.

"Holy crap dude." Finn said looking at the wallet stuffed with cash. "You could buy this house with what is in that thing." Finn said as Sam passed Kurt a hundred dollars.

"Buy yourself something okay." Sam said to him…

"Take the car and but something for me." Kurt said to him. "Or take my car and treat myself." Kurt said to him Sam nodded.

"Dude are they all fifties?" Finn asked him.

"Pretty much." Sam said to him.

"You brought him that necklace." Burt said to him.

"Yes sorry about that." Sam said to him.

"Do I even want to know how much you paid for it?" Burt asked.

"Considering you have had one heart attack already, I think it might be safer if I don't." Sam said to him Burt laughed. "Look I've never had any one in my life apart from my actual family I care about more than I do Kurt. My family spoil our partners." Sam said to him. "It's something that you may need to get used to." Sam said to him.

"I draw the line at you spending more than a hundred dollars on Kurt at a time." Burt said to him.

"That's a rule I can live with." Kurt said to him.

"Have a good time okay." Sam said to him. "There is something I need you to pick up for me if you're going into the mall." Sam said to him. "I need you to pick up my copy of the illustrated guide to twilight." Sam said to him Kurt stared at him disbelievingly. "I need a giggle." Sam said to him Kurt laughed at this.

"You are into twilight you are such a nerd." Finn said to him.

"Shut it." Sam growled playfully to Finn who smiled.

An hour later Kurt was heading out of the house in Sam's Lamborghini. Sam couldn't help but think he wasn't really going to get a lot of shopping done with that particular car. But people on the street and Puck and Mike who were coming up the drive were staring at the black car as it left the street.

"Dude since when does any one in this house have that kind of money?" Puck asked.

"Since I moved in." Sam said to him.

"And you let Hummel drive that thing?" Puck asked.

"I think his dad would have objected to me letting him lose with my bike." Sam said to him with a smirk on his face. "Now I believe I have to kick your asses on the Wii." Sam said to them.

"They don't have a wii." Mike said to him.

"Yes but I do." Sam said to him. "And I have a lot of implements to go with it, so you guys ready for some guitar hero?" Sam asked the boys laughed as they headed into the house.

Once they entered Sam's room which was set up with all of his gadgets, Finn wondered what the hell his friend had been doing. He must have been up early to get this all set up, their was a lot of stuff in the room.

"Hey you have like four guitar cases." Mike said to him.

"Yes four guitars." Sam said to him. "All of which work Puckerman so you may strum them if you so wish." Sam said to him Puck grinned at him.

"Dude two of them belonged to famous people." Finn said to him.

"Being rich is cool." Mike said to him.

"You have no idea." Sam said to him.

"You have a motorbike?" Puck asked him.

"I do but unless you have a bike license you are not getting to ride it Puckerman." Sam said to him. "I want my rides in perfect condition at the end of the day; you would bring it back minus something or other." Sam said to him Puck gaped at him like a fish.

"He has you there." Mike said to him as he handed Sam the other guitar.

"You know my insurance is through the roof without having you crash my car or bike." Sam said to him. "How many guys my age own two cars and a bike?" Sam asked them as they started playing Mike was having the time of his life. Sam was however soundly beating him like a pro would.

"How the hell are you doing that?" Mike growled at him.

"Years of practice." Sam said to him Finn laughed but Puck took notice of the sad look in Sam's eyes and smiled at him Sam smiled back at the Mohawk kid.

"How the hell did you end up dating Kurt?" Puck asked.

"I asked him out before he went of to Dalton." Sam said to him. "We had a couple of dates, but he decided to leave so I respected that and let him go without a fight. Then he had a few dates with Blaine which went okay but he didn't really like Blaine in that way, he asked me to be his boyfriend just after Christmas, we've been dating ever since." Sam said to him.

"You are the reason why he came back." Puck said to him.

"One of them." Sam said to him. "Karofsky's change of tune was the other." Sam said to him.

"Yeah what is with that?" Mike asked.

"Oh hell no you are not drilling me for information that you can use on Karofsky." Sam said to him. "If you want to know about Karofsky you don't have to look too hard to find out the answers." Sam said to them they groaned. "Seriously what are you guys, dumb jocks or actual people with brains?" Sam said to them as he handed his guitar over to Finn. "I'm going to make some coffee." Sam said to them before leaving his room.

He'd reached the kitchen when he realised Puck had followed him, the taller boy placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

"Hi." Sam said to him. "I really do want coffee." Sam said to him.

"I know what you are Sam." Puck said to him Sam stared at him incredulously. "It takes one to know one." Puck said raising his shirt Sam saw a set of small teeth marks. "My cousin who is all of five bit me." Puck said to him. "In wolf form." Puck said Sam laughed.

"You got turned by a five year old, now that's funny." Sam said laughing.

"How about you?" Puck asked.

"I was cursed from both ends." Sam said to him. "My parents are wolves, so I was born a wolf." Sam said to him quietly.

"Oh man so your pack left without you." Puck said to him Sam nodded. "Dude that sucks." Puck said to him. "Look I can speak to our alpha, see whether he'll let you join us, you don't need to be part of the pack to join us on hunts and stuff right?" Puck asked Sam shook his head. "It must be driving you nuts, knowing that you won't be able to hear them." Puck said Sam whimpered as Puck drew him into his arms offering some comfort to his friend. "Shit dude I didn't mean to…" Puck started.

"Puck have you gone gay on me?" Mike asked as he entered the kitchen he grinned at Sam. "I came down to get the snacks that Finn requested." Mike said to them as they pulled apart. "What were you guys talking about?" Mike asked.

"Nothing important." Sam said to him Mike raised an eye brow at this.

"Okay then, now I know your lying." Mike said to him.

"Yeah but just because you know I am lying, doesn't mean I am going to tell you the truth." Sam said to him Puck laughed at this. "Hey there are chips in the top cupboard dude with my name on them." Sam said to him.

"So what is the most expensive thing you ever brought?" Mike asked as he collected the chips in question.

"Uh my bike, seriously I don't spend ludicrous amounts of money on items guys, I lead a normal life just like the rest of you, you know." Sam said to them.

"You gave Kurt money." Mike said to him.

"I gave him a hundred and ten bucks from my wallet." Sam said to him Puck couldn't help but goggle at him. "Small change really, I have like two thousand dollars in my wallet." Sam said with a shrug now Puck and Mike gaped at him.

"You can around a serious amount of cash in your pocket why?" Puck asked.

"Actually I've been meaning to put it in the tin on my wardrobe since I got up this morning." Sam said to him Puck and Mike nodded. "I just haven't got round to it yet. The money I drew out is basically part of my allowance for the week." Sam said to them.

"The week?" Puck asked incredulously.

"Yeah you would probably be happier not knowing what my allowance is." Sam said to him.

"Your computer looks new." Mike said to him as Sam poured himself his coffee.

"It is, my dad buys me a new one every year. It's usually part of his Christmas present, Stevie and Stacey got my old one last year." Sam said to him with a smile on his face. "What do you buy the kids who have everything?" Sam asked them. "A new computer and cars in my case." Sam said to him as Sam opened the fridge and grabbed the coke bottle from it. "Okay Puck glasses." Sam said to the boy who laughed.

"What is with the trunk in your room?" Mike asked Sam.

"None of your business on this occasion Mike." Sam said to him

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**_

_So hey guys this is my first foray into the world of Glee story's, it is slash so if you don't like it tough or just don't read it. If you don't have anything positive to say or at the very least some constructive criticism then don't bother reviewing, I will meet it with disdain and a rant will come your way. You show me some respect and you will get it in return boys and girls. _


	2. Chapter 2: A New Pack Of Sorts

Chapter 2: A New Pack

By the time Mercedes and Kurt showed up that night the four boys were laying flat on their backs watching movies in the living room. Burt and Carole had left the house for the evening to go out and eat at some restaurant that Sam had never heard of. So he knew that it wasn't on his scope in terms of budget. It was some BBQ place from what Puck had said and that interested Sam enough to take Kurt their some time and check it out.

"Hey." Sam said to Kurt who watched the four of them intently.

"Hi, we had issues with space." Kurt mumbled. "We need some help." Kurt said to him Sam hopped to his feet and tapped Puck with his leg with his foot and Puck got up with him.

"You two stay and enjoy the film, Mike order the food would you. I don't trust Finn to not screw up the order." Sam said to him. "Mercedes why don't you see what you want for dinner." Sam said to her as he walked out with Kurt and Puck the black girl watched them go shaking her head.

"So hey Pucks one of us." Sam said to him Kurt stared incredulously at him.

"Dude seriously Kurt knows and he hasn't freaked out?" Puck asked him Sam shook his head as they walked out to his car.

"Yes I know, how is he one?" Kurt asked.

"He got bit by his cousin in wolf form." Sam said to Kurt who snickered. "His five year old cousin that is." He added.

"That was one mean wolf." Puck said to him. "Sam's going to join me and my pack tonight, so you shouldn't worry about him not being in his bed." Puck said to him. "Wolves don't do to well on their own, they are pack animals I called my uncle and he said that he would be happy to have a visitor with us." Puck said to Kurt.

"Is it safe?" Kurt asked Sam.

"It should be fine, I'm a big enough wolf to take care of myself if one of the others decide to try and put me in my place." Sam said to him. "My pure blood status should mean that I get respect from most of the pack. it's the mongrels like Puck I have to be worried about." Sam said Puck growled angrily at this term and Sam placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Old habbits Puck." Sam said to him. "Think of the snobbery from Harry Potter, with purebloods towards muggleborns and apply it to werewolves." Sam said to Kurt. "I've been brought up around wolves, I was born into a pack. I was two when I first shifted into my wolf form." Sam said to him Kurt and Puck gaped at him as they unloaded the car. "People who are bitten are far more dangerous to norms like you and Finn than people like me and Pucks cousin." Sam said to Puck.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"We are taught control from the moment we can walk and talk at the same time." Sam said to him. "For the first ten years someone like Puck is basically an uncontrollable mongrel in wolf form." Sam said to him Puck bowed his head. "Dangerous around humans and watched like a hawk while in that form by the alpha." Sam said to him. "More bitten wolves are killed by their own pack for getting out of control than hunters." Sam said to them.

"Way to go scaring him." Puck said to Sam.

"I want him to be careful around you Puck." Sam said to him. "I trust you in Human form, but I know we can lose control in that form as well." Sam added.

"Your right." Puck said Sam drew him into a hug and Puck was surprised for a moment before he returned the hug.

"I trust you with my life." Sam said to him softly Kurt gaped at the two of them. "I trust you with his life, but its years of training that isn't that easy to kick to begin with." Sam said to him Puck laughed as he pulled away.

"My uncle said something along the same lines." Puck said to him.

By the time they were back inside the house and the bags were in Kurt's room, the rain outside was coming down hard. Sam lay back down in his spot and Kurt took the spot next to him when Mike moved over for him. Kurt rested his head on Sam's chest without thinking about it and Sam's hand curled around his shoulders holding him close.

"You two could you get any more disgustingly sweet." Mercedes asked them.

They been like that for about an hour when Sam's whole body tensed, he went ram rod straight before he closed his eyes and gently moved Kurt off of him before getting up he left the room. Puck got up with him and left the room shortly after him.

"Did I miss something?" Mercedes asked.

"No I guess they went for snacks or something." Kurt said but he knew what it was that Sam went stiff over.

Puck found Sam in his bedroom curled up and whimpering in his wolf form his clothes had been shredded and were on the bed or floor around him. Puck quickly kicked of his own clothes shifting to his own form licking Sam's nose gently. Blue eyes found Puck's and for the first time Puck could feel Sam's own thoughts and knew how distressed he had become by the loss of feeling he had suffered from the loss of his packs thoughts.

Sam shifted his head slightly before closing his eyes.

'I'm sorry Sam.' Puck sent to his friend.

'I knew it was coming all day.' Sam said to him.

'You can't stay like this all night, they will come to find us soon.' Puck said to him. 'They haven't thrown you out of your pack have they?' Puck asked him.

'No, they are just out of range for me to hear them.' Sam said to him as he stood up and changed back. As simple as one two three, Puck watched the boy he knew and his friend shift back to Human form and survey his clothes which were in ruins all around him. Sam muttered something about being an idiot before he focused his mind on repairing his clothes as Puck shifted back.

"What the fuck?" Puck asked him. "You've been holding out on me." Puck said to him.

"Yeah sorry about that." Sam said to him as he put his clothes on. "Lets just say that I'm not fully Human and leave it at that shall we." Sam said to him.

"You can't leave me guessing dude." Puck said to him.

"My mom is Fey or a Fairy depending on how you want to look at it. My ears were surgically altered at birth, but I used to have pointed ears which is important for my species." Sam said to him. "Well not important but it's a marker for my species." Sam said to him. "My power is environmental manipulation and the ability to mend anything." Sam said to him. "Dead useful." Sam added as Kurt came into the room he looked at the pair of them.

"One of you is naked the other isn't, was the sex good?" Kurt asked amusedly Puck blushed bright red while Sam laughed.

"I would never." Puck started. "Oh his kidding." Puck said Sam nodded.

"Kurt knows I would not cheat on him, at least not with you anyway. That's not to say that if Kellan Lutz or Taylor Lautner were on my bed naked and covered in chocolate sauce I would say no." Sam said Kurt growled at him. "But I would insist on it being a three way sandwich." Sam added Puck laughed at that.

"Now on those terms I would agree." Kurt said to him with a smile on his face.

"I like your thinking, lets go kidnap them both and have a four way." Sam said to him Kurt laughed.

"Hey you three better hurry up." Finn said as he came into the room. Puck luckily was fully dressed by this time. "No one has the cash to pay for this huge mountain of food we ordered." Finn said to him Sam laughed as he walked over to his ten and took out a hundred bucks.

"Don't bother to get the change." Sam said to him as he passed the cash to the boy.

"Seriously." Finn said to him.

"You should always tip your delivery boy Finn, it would be rude not to." Sam said to him. "You were taught manners yes?" Sam asked him Kurt and Puck laughed.

"Yes but like a dollar or two, not like forty bucks or something." Finn said to him.

"Just do it and stop complaining Hudson, one would think you've never had dinner paid for by a young sugar daddy." Puck said to him Sam snorted and slapped Puck about the head.

"You sugar son, not daddy." Sam said to him Kurt snickered as Puck rubbed his head. "I'm not even eighteen yet." Sam said to him.

"Good point when do you turn eighteen?" Puck asked.

"December 25th." Sam said to him the others gaggled at him. "What Kurt I told you I was a Christmas baby." Sam said to him. "Its been a year since I came to this school and none of you put two and two together." Sam said to him. "Or in your case you didn't bother to ask my parents when my birthday was?" Sam asked him Kurt blushed a little.

Some time later they were all sat down at the kitchen table eating food that Sam had brought for them all, Mercedes was watching Sam carefully as he ate not sure whether she could believe that this dorky jock was as rich as every one said he would be. Car not with standing, he had three freaking rides, all of which according to Finn were incredible. There was something in his eyes tonight a sadness which was never usually there, his family weren't with him and Mercedes guessed that he missed them more than he was likely to tell any one.

"Thanks for the food Sam." Mercedes said to him.

"No problem, I could probably eat this all at one sitting if I tried you know. Trouty mouth and all." Sam said to her she laughed at this. "It has its uses I can tell you." Sam said to them.

"Like what?" Finn asked.

"I have next to no gag reflex." Sam said to him. "Deep throating is not going to be an issue." Sam said to him.

"Dude that's my brother your talking about." Finn said to him.

"Your only jealous because you will be lucky if Rachel can do that for you." Sam said to him the others snickered.

"Hey." Finn said to him indignantly.

"He'll be lucky if his penis is that big." Kurt muttered.

"Hey." Yelled Finn.

"Okay boys enough of the penis jokes." Mercedes said to them.

"But Jones I want a really big lollipop to lick and suck." Sam said to her the table dissolved into laughter. "And Burt would kill me if he found out I was molesting his son." Sam said to them the others agreed with him on this point.

"They'd never find all of the pieces of you." Kurt said to him.

"That's what I mean." Sam said to him. "We aren't even allowed to be in the same room as each other without the door being open." Sam said to him the others snickered. "I have this itch you can only scratch for me most mornings, your dad just doesn't understand a teenage boys needs. He has gotten to out of touch with his inner child." Sam said to Kurt while the others were laughing.

"If you are talking about having sex with my son Samuel Jacob Evans I will castrate you personally." Burt said from the door way. "Sammy did you buy all this food?" Burt asked using the pet name his parents used for him, knowing that Sam rarely tolerated it. Sam looked up and nodded from his food grinning sheepishly. "We really need to discuss your impulse to buy." Burt said to him.

"I guess you don't want to tuck in, theirs food here that remains untouched." Sam said to him as Carole came in to the kitchen.

"We need to discuss your spending that kind of money." Carole said to him.

"Um yeah not going to happen." Sam said to them they stared at him. "I spend money its what I do." Sam said to her.

"And what will you do for the rest of the week?" Burt said to him Kurt snorted.

"I have money in my accounts Burt, I don't spend all of my allowance so I have a couple of hundred thousand in my normal account. Without what is in my tin right now." Sam said to him as he dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. "I don't want for money." Sam said to him.

"If that's what is in his account what is in his trust fund." Kurt whispered to Finn, Sam flashed them both a smile but said nothing more about it. He and Puck shared looks and Puck tapped his watch as if to say it was almost time for him to leave.

"I should get going." Puck said to every one. "I promised my mom I'd sit for Maria." Puck said to them as he walked around the table he slipped something into Sam's pocket and said something under his breath to Sam who smiled. "Tree line mid night." Puck had said to him.

Glee-Glee

Sam had shook of his clothes and shifted in his room, his claws clacking on the hard wooden floor. His window was big enough that he would be able to jump out of it in his wolf form. He could already hear Pucks thoughts and the soothing nature of his speech that made him feel so at ease, it wasn't so lonely when Puck was about. The boys thoughts were open to him as any of his own pack would be, and the visiting pack would also be open to him.

Sam landed next to Puck who did his best not to look surprised or feel impressed.

'You need to teach me that.' Puck said to him as he joined Sam's sandy coloured fur clashed horribly with Puck's jet black fur.

'That's easy, its childs play.' Sam said to him. 'You just have to remember to check that you can fit through the window before you do it.' Sam said to him Puck laughed at this. 'I will have to repair the floor in my room before Burt or Carole or Finn see it.' Sam said to him.

'That bad huh.' Puck said to him.

'Yes.' Sam said to him.

They came into a clearing ten minutes later, which was full of wolves, the wolves looked up at the approach of Puck and the stranger and a group of them approached sniffing Sam's hind legs and muzzle. One of the males getting a bit to close, Sam turned his head and snapped at the male who wisely backed away from him.

'His cute.' Someone said finally.

'I'm Daniel alpha of this pack, I assume you must me Sam.' Daniel said as the alpha came into view.

'Yeap that's me Sam.' Sam said quietly as he rolled on to his back exposing his neck to the alpha in a clear sign of submission the wolf howled and Sam could here his laughter in his head.

'Sam I am not here to dominate you, get up.' Daniel said to him. Sam rose to his feet. 'You are welcome here, we tried to tell your family and pack the same thing but they didn't take us up on the offer.' Daniel said to him.

'We are a close pack, my dad wasn't happy at my decision to stay behind to be with my boyfriend.' Sam said to him. 'He probably wouldn't be all that happy that I was hanging out with you all.' Sam said to the man who nodded.

'Pull up a spot, the fun and games doesn't start for some time. Till then you can talk to every one, any friend of Pucks is welcome here.' Daniel said to him.

Someone tossed Sam a pair of shorts which he snapped up with his teeth, he wagged his tail at the person who had tossed them to him before looking around at the rapidly changing wolf pack. Sam shifted back not feeling in the least bit self conscious about who was watching him. Sam soon had the pair of shorts on and was sat on the grass next to Puck.

"Dude I still can't do that so easily." Puck grumbled.

"It takes practice." Sam said to him as a couple of the other boys came over to them.

"Puck wants to learn everything yesterday, I'm Matthew." Matthew said to him with a smile.

"Sam." Sam said shaking the boys hand.

"You really stayed behind when your pack left for a guy?" Matthew asked.

"I did." Sam said to him.

"Dude that's intense." The other boy said to him. "I'm James, but you can call me Jamie every body else does. Daniel is my dad." The other boy said to him.

"Pureblood?" Sam asked the boy nodded grinning at him.

"You?" Matthew asked.

"Almost, my mom is half Fae, my I get a bit of both worlds." Sam said to him.

"Wow I've never met a Fae before but you don't have the ears." Jamie said to him.

"My parents had mine and my siblings surgically altered so that we could pass as Human." Sam said to him. "I have cousins who want the procedure done, so they can join the mortal realm when they come of age." Sam said to him. "But yes for all intents and purposes I am a pureblood werewolf." Sam said to him. "My mom is one as is my dad." Sam told them.

"Do you have wings?" Puck asked him.

"No, I was born with vestigal wings." Sam said to him.

"Seriously you were born with wings?" Matthew asked him.

"Yes they were removed because they served no function." Sam said to him with a smile. "Besides they would be a little hard to explain in a normal school wouldn't they." Sam said to them they all laughed at this.

"When did you first shift?" Jamie said to him.

"I was two and pissed at my dad for keeping my favourite teddy bear. Mom laughed as she saw a baby wolf tear a chunk out of my dads ankle." Sam said to him Jamie laughed. "All the purebloods and most of the half bloods here will have stories about the reason their first shift happened." Sam said to him. "Our first shift is never controlled and in some cases we never learn to control it." Sam said to him with a sad look on his face. "People who shift as young as I did, don't learn to control it until we learn to control our temper. I shifted a lot when I was small my dad and mom like to tease me about it when our pack meets." Sam explained.

"My dad does it sometimes at family get togethers." Matthew said to him. "Puck was the guy who got bitten at our last get together." Matthew said to him.

"And you two are related?" Sam asked.

"No his family invited him, his cousin bit him." Jamie said to him.

"Poor Puck, forever you will be chasing your own tail." Sam said to him with a grin on his face.

"Like your any better Evans." Puck growled playfully.

"True but I look hot as a wolf you not ugly." Sam said to him.

"Your going to start the games?" Jamie asked.

"I haven't had a run in a few days." Sam said to him Jamie laughed at this. "Food has started cooking so we have like an hour or something." Sam said to him with a smile.

"I want my meat rare." Puck said to him Sam laughed slapping him on the back.

"Of course you do every wolf does, you mutt." Sam said to him. He kicked his shorts off before phasing back to his wolf form and howled deep and long most of the kids in the group started laughing as they chucked their clothes. To join in the fun that was about to start.

Glee-Glee

By the end of the night Sam was sure of one thing he would be looking forward to meeting the pack again, it was nearly four in the morning and the sun was just starting to peak out from below the horizon. Sam groaned as the muscles in his legs popped from having not moved in hours. The food had been amazing then he had cozied up next to Puck while the others talked. Puck had snickered when he said that he was a cuddler but he hadn't minded.

"Sam we meet here every three days." Daniel called to the retreating wolf. "You are welcome any time." Daniel said to him.

"Yeah good night Sam see you next time." Some of the younger kids said to him.

Sam smiled as he ran back to the house, he'd just shifted back to Human form when their was a knock on the door. "Sam." Carole called into the room Sam gaped as he used his talents to repair the damage to the room his claws had down.

"Yeah hang on Carole." Sam called to her as he donned a pair of boxers. "Come in." Sam said to her. She walked into the room looking at the dishevelled bed god he loved magic.

"Sam why is the window open?" Carole asked.

"I was hot last night." Sam said to her.

"You want to help me with breakfast since you are up?" Carole asked.

"I was thinking I'd go back to bed actually." Sam said to her she laughed.

"Okay then sleep well, and don't sleep so late." Carole said to him before leaving him alone in his room. Sam sighed as he kicked off his clothes once more and climbed into bed. The excitement and joy of being able to feel the other pack and talk to them made him feel almost giddy with joy. Sam allowed sleep to wash over him happily that morning.

He was woken up later by Kurt when the sun was high in the sky and the heat was really kicking in.

"Hey their sailor." Kurt said to him. "Someone had a good night out." Kurt said to him.

"God Kurt swear to me you didn't follow me." Sam said to him.

"I didn't I did however see you jumping out of the window." Kurt said to him Sam sighed.

"If you had they might have actually killed you." Sam said to him. "They aren't my pack do you understand that, I can't protect you from them. They come on mass we both die." Sam said to him Kurt nodded numbly.

"Your scaring me Sam." Kurt said to him.

"Good I want you scared, I want you to have a healthy respect for the supernatural world Kurt." Sam said to him as he wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Scared means you understand that your involved with someone who can and will kill you if he loses control." Sam said to him. "I love you I would never do anything to hurt you, but if I lose my temper, I lose the ability to control the wolf altogether." Sam said to him.

"Okay thanks." Kurt said into his chest.

"I'm sorry I scared you Kurt, but there are risks, I don't live near my pack and Pucks pack doesn't offer the same kind of security my pack does." Sam said to him. "It makes it harder for me." Sam said to him. "It physically hurts that I am not with my pack right now, I gave that up for you and just so you know I wouldn't change my choice." Sam said to him Kurt smiled at him for this. "I think I am falling in love with you Kurt." Sam said as Finn burst into the room Sam looked up and glared at the teen baring his teeth at the boy.

"Woah dude calm down." Finn said to him quickly. "I'll knock next time." He added Sam blushed furiously as he looked away. "Wow he needs a chill pill." Finn said to Kurt as he left the room Kurt placed a hand on Sam's back the boy turned and Kurt yelped.

"Sam your eyes are amber rather than blue." Kurt said to him causing Sam to groan. "This is what you were talking about?" Kurt asked Sam nodded.

"I know your not all that keen on Puck, but his helping me out by being near me when we are at school. He is my control mechanism." Sam said to him.

"I'm not good enough?" Kurt asked.

"Your not strong enough and your in enough danger as it is without me putting you in more." Sam said to him Kurt smiled at this.

"If we are mates will I become one of you?" Kurt asked.

"If that's what you want, the first time we make love you will be able to join. You'd become like Puck." Sam said to him.

"A mongrel." Kurt said Sam nodded.

"I really hate that word." Sam said to him.

"I was hoping you would hate it, I don't like it any more than you do." Kurt said to him Sam laughed.

"We should go eat breakfast before they come looking for us." Sam said to him.


	3. Chapter 3: Back To School

Chapter 3: School Starts Up Again

Summer was coming to an end and Sam was pleased to have the distraction of school starting, he'd spoken to his parents regularly and generally speaking he was in very good spirits. Burt and Carole had grown use to him spending money on Kurt and the people in the house, he didn't discriminate when it was Carole's birthday he saw the kitchen set she had been looking at on one of these but TV channel thingies and had called them to order it. Burt who had hit the roof when he had learned the price of what Sam had brought and Sam had been on the phone with his father and Burt talking about his spending habits for a couple of hours the day it arrived. Since the man had signed for it and seen the invoice he was not impressed.

"Sam time to get up." Kurt said as he came into Sam's bedroom.

"Its safe for me to join you guys for breakfast without your dad glaring at me, I would have thought after two weeks he would have let it go." Sam said to him.

"You spent a hundred dollars on my mom I think he may not forgive you for a while longer." Finn said as he came into the bedroom of his friend and house mate. "I don't see the problem; if you want to spend that kind of money on me then you are welcome to." Finn said to him Sam laughed as he donned his t-shirt and pulled it down so it fit snugly against him. "Dude if you get any more ripped, you're going to be like the incredible Hulk just blond instead of Green." Finn said to him.

Since Sam's family's departure, he had started to put on body mass and grown in height. He now had an inch of height over Finn at 6ft 4" in height to Finn's 6ft 3". Sam knew what it was, as a lone wolf, his wolf and body was reacting to the need for him to be bigger and stronger so if their was a threat against him he had a fighting chance. Not that Kurt was complaining Sam was maybe twenty pounds heavier than he had been at the start of the summer and even Karofsky would have a hard time not being intimidated by the sheer size of Sam now.

"I have just been working out more this summer Finn." Sam said as they headed out of the room and down the stairs Sam slipped his necklace underneath his t-shirt. "Just because no matter how hard you try you can't get a six pack just a ring of six donuts, doesn't mean the rest of us can't." Sam said to him Kurt snickered.

"I am not fat." Finn growled.

"Dude you put away more food than any one else in this house put together." Sam said to him as they entered the kitchen.

"I am a growing boy." Finn said.

"That's one way to put it." Sam said to him as he sat down at the table. "Dudley Dursley here you come." Sam said to Finn, causing the people at the table to laugh.

"Hey I am not fat." Finn growled.

"No its just puppy fat I am sure." Sam said to him. "I tell you what if you want you can join me on my ten mile run tonight after school." Sam said to him Finn blanched. "How about you do a couple of miles then, you need to be in shape for the season or I am going to take your starting place after the first game." Sam said to him.

"Fine I'll come running with you tonight." Finn said to him.

"Great, Kurt can do like three miles round trip." Sam said to him Kurt grinned at him. "You wouldn't believe it but under all that Marc Jacobs he is actually toned." Sam said to him. "Quiet the washboard stomach." Sam added.

"It's not that good." Kurt said to him.

"But its better than most people can achieve." Sam said to him.

"Health freak." Kurt muttered with a smile on his lips.

"Boys food is on the table." Carole said to them.

"I'm jealous of Kurt he gets to ride in that beast." Finn said to him.

"Actually I lost a bet to him last week, so he gets to drive it this week. I am taking my bike to school." Sam said to him Finn gaped at this. "So you can call shot gun today and for the rest of the week, since I am not allowed in that beast in question." Sam said to him Finn grinned. "Just remember feather light on the accelerator and which paddle changes up or down the gears." Sam said to Kurt.

"I know." Kurt said to him.

"And do not let Frankenteen drive it." Sam said to him.

"I hate that nickname." Finn said to him.

"Like I hate trouty mouth but it does not stop people from calling me it." Sam said to him.

"Do you have any new classes to pick up Sam?" Burt asked him.

"AP Maths and English, dropping politics and history to take American history and German." Sam said to him.

"Why not Spanish?" Carole asked.

"I speak it fluently; my family spent a year there on business so we had to learn the language." Sam said to her. "Plus Schuester mullers the pronouns." Sam said to her Kurt snickered. "My first boyfriend was Spanish, Cesc had eyes to die for not the only thing but his eyes were the most eye catching thing about him." Sam said to them.

"Do I need to be worried?" Kurt teased.

"No that did not end well, he didn't like that I was moving back to the US." Sam said to him.

"Why do I feel like I am missing out half the story?" Burt asked.

"You are but it's not a story that you really want to here so I shall keep the specifics out of this conversation." Sam said to him with a smile on his face. "Let's just say I went to Spain a virgin I came home without my cherry." Sam said to them.

"How old were you?" Burt asked.

"I was thirteen when we left I was fourteen when we came home and I was fourteen on the day I lost my cherry." Sam said to him.

"I don't need to hear these things about my son's boyfriend." Burt said to him.

"Don't ask about it then." Sam said to him with a grin Burt laughed. "When it happens all you need to know is he is in safe hands and that I won't hurt him." Sam said to Burt who did not look at all at ease with this statement either.

"I don't really need you to tell me that either." Burt said to him.

"I'll see you guys at school, I have to go talk to Puck before school." Sam said to them as he got to his feet he kissed Kurt on the lips. "Don't dent my car Hummel; you won't sit straight for a week if there is so much as a scratch on it." Sam said to him Burt and Finn snickered as Sam left they heard him retrieving his helmet.

"Puck that's what twenty times this summer." Burt said to him.

"He and Puck have some family connections. Puck's been helping him out since his parents left." Kurt said which was as close to the truth as he could get without telling them exactly what was going on. Something Sam had been clear on; he could not do under any circumstances. He hated to keep secrets from his dad but Kurt had seen what was in that trunk of Sam's it was enough to scare him into silence. When Sam had realised he may need to expand on his reasons, he had allowed Kurt five minutes in his trunk. After that Kurt had stopped objecting to hiding the truth from his family. He'd also spoken to Sam's father, the techniques that Daniel and his pack had taught Kurt to calm Sam worked a treat on the older teen.

"You're not worried about him then?" Carole asked.

"Carole Puck is straight and Sam is intelligent enough not to be fooled into doing something insane or stupid." Kurt said to her. "So that would be a no I am not worried about him." Kurt said to her with a smile on his lips.

Glee-Glee

Sam's bike pulled to a stop with a dulled roar outside the Puckerman house, people were staring at the vibrantly coloured motorbike as he kicked the stand down into place and climbed off of the bike. Puck and his mother came out of the house Puck smiling as Sam pulled his helmet off, "Hey Noah." Sam said to him. "Mrs. Puckerman." Sam said as he undid his jacket.

"Do you think you could make any less noise?" She asked him.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Puck said to her.

"I think the neighbours would prefer a quieter approach in the street." She said to him.

"This doesn't really come with a quiet mode." Sam said to her as he followed them up the drive and into the house Daniel was waiting for him and he smiled as he took in Sam's appearance. "Hey Daniel if I had known you would be here I would have worn something with less leather in it." Sam said to him grinning the man laughed.

"It is hard to miss the purr of that bike of yours." Daniel said to him.

"I lost a bet with Kurt so for the next week; I am not allowed to be in my normal car while Kurt gets to drive it." Sam said to him Daniel smiled at this. "So what's with the meet so early in the day?" Sam asked him.

"Our pack leaders would like to offer you the chance to join our pack." Daniel said to him.

"Thank you but no." Sam said to him. "Once school is over, I'll be rejoining my own pack, I love you guys but I have a duty to my family." Sam said to him Daniel smiled at this.

"What about Kurt?" Puck asked.

"I'm hoping that by the time school is out he will be one of us; if that is so he will be coming with us." Sam said to him.

"And college for the both of you?" Daniel asked.

"Billionaires we'll go to college in what ever towns we are in at the time." Sam said to him. "Will you pass along the message that I appreciate the offer but I couldn't accept it." Sam said to him the man nodded his head.

"Of course, we will see you at the next meeting." Daniel said to him. "I did tell them you would say no, but they said to make the offer anyway." Daniel said to him.

"Our pack is family orientated; every body is related to every body except for the mates. Our mates are either wolves we have met or people who have become wolves when we have found out that they are our mates. The dynamic for our pack is very different to the dynamic of yours." Sam told him the man smiled.

"Family is more important to a wolf than anything else." Daniel admitted.

"Sam are you hungry?" Noah's mom asked.

"No I've eaten, I could use a coffee though Mrs. Puckerman." Sam said to her she smiled.

"Daniel will you stay?" She asked.

"I haven't eaten, I here your pancakes are legendary." Daniel said to her Sam and Puck snickered.

"Flattery will get you every where." She said to him Sam and Puck dissolved into laughter as they headed up the stairs of the house.

"Please tell me that wasn't the only reason you called me over here." Sam said to Puck as they entered his bedroom.

"Actually it wasn't some of the guys and I are heading to Westerville next week for a pack on pack game of football. We are one man short and we were hoping you would come and join us." Puck said to him Sam laughed. "Kurt knowing everything, well it means you can bring him along. He could do with some exposure to our ways." Puck said to him Sam smiled brightly.

"Sounds like a plan; you could have told me this at school you know." Sam said to him.

"Yeah but then you wouldn't have been able to speak to Daniel, he heard of our plans and decided to speak to you here while you were here and on your own." Puck said to him.

"Okay but just so you know, their was nothing that Daniel could have said that would have made me agree to joining your pack." Sam said to him. "I like you and I like your pack Noah but…" Sam started and Puck finished it for him.

"It isn't your pack or family." Puck said to him Sam nodded. "You said theirs a book on our lore." Puck said to him.

"There is, but it won't be leaving my place of residence. We'll organise a sleep over some time, you can read it while you're staying there." Sam said to him Puck smiled at this. "The book is worth more than this house and it's older than any house in this country that I know of." Sam said to him Puck nodded his head. "Worth is immaterial but it's a book that has been in my family for 500 years, I have no plans to lose it or that it would be damaged." Sam added. "In a couple of years it will be given to my brother and sister for them to get the same use out of it that I have." Sam added. "Do you read old English Noah?" Sam asked.

"No I barely read English." Puck said to him they both shared a laugh.

"You may have a problem reading it and understanding it, the book is in old English." Sam said to him. "Think Romeo and Juliet and you have the language issue down to a t." Sam said to him Puck nodded his head in understanding.

"So I'm going to have fun reading this thing." Puck said to him.

"If you want to get a head start, ask Daniel at the next meeting about the Dupont's." Sam said to him.

"Why would that give me a head start?" Puck asked.

"That is what my families name is, well was, its Evans always has been Evans. My point is that our family's original name is Dupont, my fathers mother married an Evans and as the only child of her parents. Our name changed from Dupont to Evans. Now as our pack is the last of that long line of family, we all either have Evans, Bastian or Davies as surnames." Sam said to him. "We don't inter breed so we aren't like the Malfoys in Harry Potter, our blood line is clean of that sort of thing." Sam said to him.

"Ah, it's something that happens in the south though." Puck said to him.

"Yes, more often than not the packs in the southern states are very dangerous. Our pack took out a rogue pack down there before we moved to Ohio last year; the pack was attacking and killing or maiming normal people. It was starting to get noticed, so we went down there and killed them before they could expose our world to the norms." Sam said to him.

"So kind of like the Vulturi in twilight, except you're the wolf version." Puck said to him. Sam seemed to think about this for a moment before he nodded his head.

"Kind of except we don't rule with an iron fist, we try to get on with the packs we meet. But we also try to keep ourselves to ourselves unless we have a reason to meet with them. We don't want them to think that we are trying to take over their patch or their pack; we don't want to knock the alpha's noses out of joint. When we came here, dad set up a meeting with Daniel to let him know that we were in town and would be for some time." Sam said to him Puck smiled at this. "We kept away from the pack and we didn't really interact with their children out side school." Sam said to him.

"Yeah most of the packs kids go to Western." Puck said to him.

"It changed everything for you didn't it." Sam said to him. "I mean I can't remember ever having a Human's sense of smell." Sam said to him. "Or hearing for that matter." Sam said to him Puck laughed. "You know I wear ear plugs in football games right." Sam said to him.

"Yeah I always wondered why." Puck said to him.

"Well I have hyper sensitive hearing, my hearing as a Fae is improved anyway but the wolf intensifies it even further." Sam said to him. "If I don't wear plugs during a game the migraine afterwards knocks me flat for a week after wards." Sam said to him. "Oh and the joys of a smelly locker room." Sam said to him Puck made a face. "All things you have never had to deal with before this year." Sam said to him with a smile.

"Boys breakfast." Puck's mom called to them.

"I'm not getting out of here with out eating am I?" Sam asked Puck shook his head.

"Nope, that said the pancakes are to die for." Puck said to him they laughed as they left the room.

Glee-Glee

Sam was just putting his helmet at the top of his locker when Kurt and Finn found him, "Hey." Kurt said as he kissed Sam on the lips. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"Everything is fine so stop worrying." Sam said to him as he put his jacket in the locker as well. His gloves were the next to go. "Um I should ride here more often; I had forgotten how much fun it was to ride your bike into school." Sam said to Kurt Finn snorted.

"I think a push bike is safer." Kurt said to him.

"Yes but a push bike is no where near as much fun." Sam said to him as Mercedes Mike and Tina approached them. "Hey guys, you have come to rescue me from the kill joy we all know and love Kurt Hummel?" Sam asked them.

"What did you do this time?" Mercedes asked.

"I just rode my bike to school, nothing much." Sam said to her innocently batting his eye lashes at her.

"You mean that monster in the lot?" She asked Sam nodded his head. "Then yes that is a death trap and you should not be riding it." Mercedes told him Sam gaped at her.

"You wound me deeply." Sam said to her. "Kurt is my baby, who is driving my baby and I needed to use my other baby to get to school." Sam said to her the others laughed as Kurt slapped Sam about the back of the head. "Baby you hurt your baby." Sam said to him Kurt glared at him playfully at this as he rubbed Sam's hair up again.

"Stop calling me baby then." Kurt said to him.

"But you are my baby." Sam said as he grabbed his books for his morning lessons.

The rest of the day passed quickly Sam was happy to finish the day of lessons, though Schue had called a meeting of the glee club to view potential new members and their auditions. Sam grabbed his jacket gloves and helmet before heading too the choir room that way he wouldn't have to go back to his locker before he headed home.

"Hey." Sam said to Finn as he plonked himself down between Finn and Kurt. He turned to kiss Kurt before placing his stuff on the ground by his feet. "I haven't missed anything have I?" He asked Kurt shook his head.

"Got way laid by pesky hockey players." Sam said to him with a smile.

"Who Karofsky?" He asked.

"He bloody wishes." Sam growled as Schuester and two boys entered the room. Sam smiled at the new comers and Mr Schuester entered the room. "Now Kurt has some eye candy of his own, neither of them is a jock." Sam said to Finn while Kurt punched his shoulder.

"I do not need eye candy I have you." Kurt said to him.

"Everybody needs eye candy babe." Sam said to him. "I have Taylor Lautner for my eye candy." Sam said to him with a grin.

"Taylor Moomsen all the way." Finn said to him Sam made a face.

"You have atrocious taste in women." Kurt said to his brother.

"I have to go with Kurt on this one; drama queen is what she will be." Sam said to him. "Hell it's what she is; now Chace Crawford on the other hand now that's hot." Sam said to him.

"Penn Badgely wouldn't be so bad if he shaved the rug." Kurt said Sam nodded his head in agreement to this. "I mean really that much hair on your chest you had better be shaving it, think about my skin and what it would do to it." Kurt said to him Sam snorted as he looked at his boyfriend. "Buff only works if you have a hairless chest." He said to Sam.

"Okay guys listen up." Schuester called to the room. "This is Liam and Tom they will be joining us from today, but I thought we'd let you hear them singing first hand." Schuester said to them all. "Guys why don't you take it away." Schuester said to him.

Sam and the others watched as the two boys started, Sam smiled as he heard one of his favourite songs from the group's reserves. Sam was the first to stand up letting go of Kurt's hand as he did, to take up position next to one of the guys to help them sing the song. The others soon joined them, Sam smiled at Kurt who grinned back this would be good for them all to have fresh blood. Possibly replacing a couple of the guys who would be graduating at the end of the current school year. Sam wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as they sang hugging him close to Sam.

As the song ended Sam didn't seem all that happy to let go of his boyfriend so they walked back to their chairs where Sam let go of the man in question and took his seat next to his friends once again.

"So guys why don't you take your seats. Finn take one seat down would you and Mike move down one." Schuester said to them. Liam came to sit next to Sam and Sam shook his hand politely.

"Welcome to the group Liam." Sam said to him.

"Hi your name is?" Liam asked.

"An Irishman, things just get better and better." Sam said to him. "I'm Sam and of course the guy I was possessively holding was my boyfriend Kurt." Sam said to him the others laughed. "Don't worry though, their aren't too many people you could date in this room, where their isn't some kind of drama involved with who they have dated in this room before you." Sam said to him. "I dated Quinn over there; she dated Finn who she cheated on with Puck. Tina over there cheated on Artie with Mike while at Asian summer camp, didn't even know one of those existed. Lots of drama lets just say that and leave it at that." Sam said when he got glares from most of the people in the room.

"Are you trying to scare them of Evans?" Quinn growled.

"What it's true, you worked your magic so well, I decided I preferred penis." Sam said with a wink at her she chuckled at this. "Artie well he decided that braces were a good clothing accessory." Sam pointed out.

"Which they are." Artie said to him.

"If your seventy and your losing your pants constantly sure." Sam said to him. "But hey if they don't work for you, you can always rap about how much they suck." Sam pointed out.

"Okay I am going to kill him now." Artie said to the rest of the room.

"Yay for me." Sam said to him in a mocking tone. "I am literally going to run out of the room screaming at the top of my lungs." Sam said to him. "I'm shaking with horrific fear at this very moment in time." He added.

"So guys now we have had our fun, I can tell you where nationals is going to be held this year." Schuester said to the room. "If we make it, we will be singing in Los Angles." Schuester said to the room people yelled with excitement while Sam simply frowned and looked over at Kurt who smiled back at him.

"I think I'd rather Alaska." Sam said to Finn.

"You sure your feeling okay, Alaska even in summer is pretty cold compared to Los Angles." Liam said to him.

"I've been there and got the t-shirt to go with it." Sam said to him others snickered.

"Getting there is going to be the hard part." Rachel said to the room. "But with me in lead we should sail through." She said to them.

"While I am all for stoking your ego Rachel, I'm sure we have better singers who don't need their egos to be stroked all of the time where as you do." Sam said to her as he got to his feet. "I'll see you at home." Sam said as he grabbed his jacket and helmet making sure his gloves were in his helmet.

"Sam where are you going?" Schuester said to him.

"Home, I have a call coming from my parents in less than an hour." Sam said to him. "And while listening to Rachel's plans for how to win nationals with her single handedly is fun I have better things to do with my time." Sam said to him. "If we are going to win which I am sure we will, more than one person is going to be needed. And I am tired of listening to people playing up to her ego." Sam added as he walked out of the door he did not look back but the slam of the door told them he wasn't very happy.

"Well it seems we have some one else who can throw a diva strop." Mercedes said she shared a concerned look with Kurt who shook his head.

"Do you know what is going on with Sam Kurt?" Schuester asked him.

"He just misses his family Mr Schuester." Kurt said to him. It had been a while since his family had gone, the days between meetings with the other pack could some times take there toll on Sam. "I don't think any one other than Rachel however, thinks that what Sam said was needed to be said." Kurt said to him.

"Kurt's right Mr. Schue, theirs no I in team." Puck said to him looking at Rachel steely eyed. "Some people need to remember that more than others." Puck added.

"Mercedes and Santana are better singers than Rachel." Artie said to him. "The girls deserve the chance to take the solos from Rachel at competition, usually Rachel gets them all and no one else gets a look in." Artie added.

"I am the best singer in this group, you'd lose without me." Rachel snarled.

"I suggest we put that the test." Santana said to her. "Any one else who thinks we don't need Berry to win?" Santana asked some hands shot up while others hands stayed down

"Its time to make this a fair competition for the lead at competition." Mercedes said to Schuester.

"Okay then, boys and girls will hold open auditions and an impartial judge will choose who takes a solo at competition." Schuester said to them when Rachel looked ready to say something he added. "The guys are right; every one deserves a chance to win a solo for sectionals, regionals and nationals." Schuester said to her. "I'm sorry Rachel but that is how things are going to be done this year." Schuester said to her when she looked murderous and she to stormed out of the room.

"You know I think only works once in a session and Sam stole her thunder." Quinn said aloud.

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**_

_So hey this is chapter 3, which takes us past the 10000 words mark in the story. Anyway any one who is wondering who the two new boys are… they would be Damian McGinty and Samuel Larsen from the glee project. Yes I know they don't have names yet in the show so I gave them names, and no Alex or the annoying girl from that show's characters will not be appearing in this story. Any one else who thinks Ryan Murphy took the cop out way out by giving them all contracts. Raise your hands and in one voice repeat after me. _

"_RYAN MURPHY YOU ARE A COMPLETE AND UTTER SMEG HEAD." _

_And if you don't know where smeg head comes from I recommend you watch Red Dwarf and shame on you all for not watching the greatest, sci fi comedy show in the history of television._


	4. Chapter 4: Accidents Can Happen

Chapter 4: Accidents Happen

Kurt knew that Sam's family killed rogue wolfs and their packs when and if necessary. Kurt had seen the tattoo on Sam's back, it was a single blood read claw mark on the small of his back. Sam had even told him about why he had the tattoo. Explaining that it was a right of passage, it had signified his first kill at the age of fifteen. Kurt had looked ill at this news and Sam really couldn't blame him on this front, he loved Kurt but the world into which he would be entering was a very nasty world where it was a kill or be killed world.

He could still remember that first kill, it had been his first hunt with his father and their pack members. He was the only one to come of age that year, so he was initiated into the pack proper. It was a young wolf out of Manhattan he had been bitten by a wild wolf. Not just an out of control wolf, one that spent more time as a wolf than he did as a Human and had lost touch with his human side. Something which had been passed onto the boy that had been bitten, the killing spree the wolf's have been on, had caught the attention of the pack.

Kurt remembered Sam saying that he had felt so much guilt at killing a teenager who wasn't that much older than Sam himself. When he asked whether he had taken more than one life, Sam had given him a sad smile and Kurt had known that he had taken more than one life.

"Kurt you have to understand something, this is what my family does." Sam said to him. "It is what you will eventually have to do if you become one of us." Sam said to him Kurt sighed when he said this. "It is a right of passage for our new and ready wolves." Sam said to him as he wrapped himself around Kurt. "Its not taken lightly Kurt, we do what we do so that the normal world is kept safe from people who would mean it harm." Sam said to him.

"You didn't want to kill any one though, you didn't have to do that." Kurt said to him Sam chuckled kissing his boyfriends neck.

"Yes I did." Sam said to him. "I take my orders from my alpha, in this case that's my dad. If he called me and demanded that I return to the family, I could not say no even if I wanted to." Sam said to him Kurt stared. "Alpha's orders are followed without question, unless it is ordering you to commit suicide." Sam informed him. "My dad can have me back at his side in two days, he won't but he could." Sam said to him. "He wants me to be happy and I am happy with you, but he knows that I'll rejoin him at the end of senior year. You will most likely be by my side when that happens as my mate." Sam said to him.

"One of you, I don't know if I could kill someone Sam." Kurt said softly.

"No one would ask you to do anything until you were ready, but you would eventually have to." Sam said to him. "It is the price of joining our pack." Sam said to him. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it, that is a long way ahead of us." Sam said to him.

"But what if they don't deserve it." Kurt said Sam chuckled at this.

"Kurt we don't hunt them down without good reason." Sam said to him. "The police would call my pack, a pack of serial killers." Sam said to them.

"Do they ever catch you?" Kurt asked.

"No, we attack in wolf form, any and all attacks are coordinated to look like a vicious animal attack." Sam said to him. "The ones that happen in or close to a major city, that's usually someone like us." Sam said to him Kurt shivered.

"How many people have you killed?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know." Sam said to him. "Enough to know that I am good at it, yet enough to know that I don't like doing it unless we have no other choice." Sam said to him.

"Your so callous about it." Kurt said to him.

"Kurt if you can't handle what my family does, just say and I'll be gone tomorrow." Sam said to him softly. "The last thing I want is for you to be forced into something that you don't want to do." Sam said to him Kurt sighed and snuggled closer to Sam who smiled as he hugged him tightly and smiled. "It never gets easier to do what we do Kurt." Sam said to him.

"Do you kill children?" Kurt asked and was frightened by the huge growl that was emitted from Sam who pushed away from him in an instant. Kurt realised how stupid a question that was and the amber in Sam's eyes rather than the usual beautiful blue. "Sam." Kurt stepped towards him and Sam back himself up against the wall.

"Stay away from me." Sam snarled as he hunched over his body seemed to be wracked with something. "Get out of here." Sam growled. "Call Puck." He ground out. "NOW." Sam roared Kurt was out the door before he could think about getting any closer.

Burt was at the door before Kurt cleared it.

"What is with all the shouting?" Burt asked.

"I need to call Puck." Kurt said taking his phone out as he turned and locked the door to the basement. He heard a deafening growl from down stairs. "Dad call Sam's dad tell him theirs a problem." Kurt said to him.

Kurt was cursing himself, it had obviously been a mistake for him to say anything like that to Sam, the look of anger and the feral look that replaced it. That he knew was the wolf, it had been so offended by the accusation from Kurt. Damn he had been a fool, Sam would not do anything like that, Kurt heard the door to the basement click open his head snapped around to see Finn cheerily call for Sam.

"No, Finn don't." Kurt yelled at his brother he was flattened the second that he opened the door by the sandy wolf who snarled down at Finn who was terrified and had already lost control of his bladder.

"I need my shot gun." Burt growled.

"No dad you can't." Kurt said to him as Sam bit into Finn's shoulder. "Oh shit that's not good, his going to curse himself later." Kurt muttered. "SAM NO, GET CONTROL OF YOURSELF." Kurt shouted at the wolf, whose head snapped up to look at Kurt confusion in his eyes as Finn was screaming under him obviously in pain from the bite.

"Out of the way Kurt." Burt yelled.

"No you can't kill it." Kurt said to him.

"That is a dangerous animal, what were you thinking bringing it in here." Burt demanded of him.

"That's Sam." Kurt said to him. The wolf whimpered as Sam took back control of his own body, he slinked of down the basement steps.

"What do you mean that's Sam, look what that thing did to Finn." Burt demanded.

"Its Sam, call his dad, he needs his family." Kurt said to him.

Glee-Glee

It had been two days, Sam had been with Pucks pack for two days, Kurt had told his folks that they would get the explanation they wanted when his parents showed up. What Burt and Carole weren't expecting was for the whole pack to show up at their doorstep with a deep red in the face Sam at the back of the crowd.

"Mr. Evans we were expecting your wife and yourself." Burt said to him.

"Given what happened we thought it best for Finn to meet all of us, we will be moving back into town and Sam will be moving back in with us immediately." His father said to Burt. "We planned on coming back to town after we took care of business." His father said to him.

"You had better come in." Burt said to them.

When they were all sat in the living room, Sam sat as far away from Kurt and Finn for that matter his head bowed in shame or something. Kurt couldn't even begin to figure out what was going through Sam's head. He hadn't meant to hurt Finn, he had told Kurt to get out and Kurt had locked the door to make sure he was on his own.

"Would you please tell me how your son is a wolf?" Carole asked.

"I'm a werewolf." Sam said looking up from his position on the sofa.

"What bull is this?" Burt asked him.

"You saw what happened for your self Burt." Sam said to him.

"You let your son stay here knowing what he was." Carole demanded.

"My whole family are werewolves." Sam said looking up at her. "Every time I have been with Puck I have been with another pack, they just weren't my pack." Sam said to her looking ashamed of himself. "I knew the risks of not leaving with my pack." Sam said to her.

"You could have killed Finn." Burt said to him.

"I could have killed all of you." Sam said to him. "Kurt said something that caused me to lose control." Sam said to him.

"What could he possibly say to cause you to almost kill Finn?" Carole asked.

Sam looked at his dad who nodded Sam sighed shakily, his father took over the explanation of everything that his pack did. Burt looked appalled for a long time while this was going on and Sam leaned his head onto the shoulder of an older blond man who wrapped an arm around his shoulders to offer some comfort. Kurt wanted to be that person, he wanted to be holding Sam but he knew that Sam would never let him near Sam again.

"So let me get this straight, you're the police of the werewolf world, you kill dangerous packs." Carole said to them Sam looked up and blinked. Had Sam really been asleep through all of this, had he really been so far out of it that he hadn't been awake through out this conversation.

"Yes." Sam said to her looking at her. "Pretty much we are the ruling family of wolves in the US." Sam said to her.

"Kurt why would you ask Sam if he killed children?" Burt asked.

"I've killed." Sam said to him. "We start our pack duties at fifteen." Sam said to him. "I take part in the hunts." Sam added. "But I have never killed children, if we can we take them in ourselves, if not we send them to other packs in the country." Sam said to them.

"How are you able to transform when it isn't the full moon?" Finn asked.

"Because we aren't tied to the moon." Sam said to him.

"So your saying that wolves can change at any time." Burt said to him Sam nodded. "And Finn?" Burt asked.

"Whether he likes it or not, he is now our packs responsibility. Sam's biting Finn makes Finn one of us now." Sam's father said to Burt.

"I don't want him any where near my son." Carole snarled.

"Without a pack Finn will be uncontrollable, and no other pack will touch him because he was bitten by one of our own." His mother said to Carole. "Sam is being punished for his lack of control and will continue to be punished for some time to come." She said to Carole. "Finn is one of us now and Kurt will also be one of us some time in the near future, Sam has finally admitted that Kurt is his mate." His mother said to them.

"Mom." Sam groaned. "They already want to kill me." Sam said to her.

"Jackson, go to Sam's room and collect his clothes and belongings." His father said to the man sat next to Sam who moved of the sofa to do just that.

"His…" Burt started.

"Jackson will be able to find it." Sam said to him.

"How is Sam being punished?" Carole asked.

"Sam is to be no where near Kurt outside school until for the foreseeable future." His father said to her. "Sam is under curfew until further notice and he will have no access to his favourite toys such as his cars or bike." His father added. "He will walk to and from school and he will be escorted to and from school by a member of the pack." His father added. "Sam its time to go, you will see Kurt and Finn at school." He added. "Your mother will drive you home while we deal with your mess." He added Sam got to his feet and did not look at the others as he walked out of the house.

The whole time he hadn't looked at Finn or Kurt for that matter. Their was no talk of unfair and harsh punishment from the pack as Sam left the house.

"We need to discuss with you Finn's first change." Sam's father said to them.

"What about it?" Carole asked.

"Because your son was bitten rather than born one of us, it means that his change could happen at any time. Which means that he is unsafe for any of you to be around at the moment, there for it would be best for him to move in with one of the pack until the change happens." His father said to them. "He could kill all three of you if he stays here, once the change happens he can move back in here." His father added.

Glee-Glee

Sam was surprised by Finn appearing in his bedroom, Finn was even more surprised by how bare his room was. "They want you to stay here?" Sam said to him Finn nodded as he plodded into the room and plonked his but down on Sam's bed. "I'm sorry you have to go through this." Sam said to him Finn smiled at him.

"Its okay, a little disorientating sure." Finn said to him. "They really stripped your room bare." Finn said to him.

"Oh yeah, I screwed up they aren't likely to calm down any time soon." Sam said to him. "My dad bring you back to the house?" Sam asked Finn who shook his head. "One of the others, it figures that dad stayed behind to smooth things over with your parents and give Kurt a set of rules for the next god knows how long." Sam said to him.

"This won't be forever though." Finn said to him.

"I'm pretty sure it will last for quite a while." Sam said to him as he walked over to his trunk and opened it. "So here you go Lycan lore, you got bitten by me I figure that you have the right to read about what you are from my book." Sam said to him as he passed him the book. "It will bore you to death for the most part, but stick with it and I trust you to get this back to me in the condition its in right now. That book is older than the country you were born in so damage it and dad will kill you then me." Sam said to him.

"Okay." Finn said to him.

"Follow me, I'll show you why this punishment of the old mans doesn't actually really bother me all that much." Sam said to him as he lead Finn out of his bedroom and down the hall. They came to a set of double doors which Sam pushed open the doors opened onto a large room full of books. "I watch a lot of movies but I spend most of my time in this room. My dad doesn't know me half as well as he thinks he does, if he thinks that I will miss the movies with this in here." Sam said to him Finn snickered. "Same with my play station 3 and xbox 360, now my internet access that just pisses me off." Sam added.

"You were out of control." Finn said to him. "What about your cars?" Finn asked.

"I have legs, now if he gives you the keys to my babies, alpha or not my boot will need to be surgically removed from his ass." Sam said to Finn as his father slapped him about the back off the head. "Speaking of the alpha, his still a jerk off." Sam said to Finn.

"You are being punished for your lack of control." His father said to him.

"And here I am being a good little boy." Sam sneered at his father.

"When you have learned your lesson I will allow you to have those things that prize the most back and not before." His father said to him.

"Then you're a bigger idiot than I thought you were." Sam said to him as he turned to walk away from his father and Finn. "You don't know me at all if you think that I prize my worldly goods over any thing or any one else father. You clearly don't know me as well as you seem to think you do." Sam said to him Finn stood between the two of them watching in shock. Sam used the palm of his hand to push Finn a clear four foot away from them.

"And what do you mean by that?" His father asked.

"You want to know why I lost control father, its not because I was some horny love sick puppy who wasn't getting any from Kurt. It wasn't because Kurt said something that pissed me off to the point where I wanted to rip him to pieces. It was the fact that you and mom and every body else haven't been here. I refused to join another pack out of loyalty for this one and the moment you guys come back I am treated like a leper who can't be trusted." Sam said to him. "You treat me like the unruly child who did something wrong when we all know if you had heard the same words from Kurt you would have lost it to. It was my mate accusing me of murdering children, so don't you dare stand there and tell me you wouldn't have lost control." Sam snarled at him. "I didn't unlock that door, I didn't open it Finn did, its not his fault and it isn't mine so get of your high horse and admit your son isn't perfect and move on dad. Otherwise you will lose me, I am done being punished for your own shortcomings." Sam said to him.

"Sam wait." His father called.

"I know its none of my business but he has a point." Finn said to him. "Your punishment is way beyond over the top dude." Finn added. "I think I'm going to go unpack my things." Finn said to him and he left again.

"You know having two teenage boys in this house is going to be interesting." Sam's mother said to her husband.

"How long have you been standing there." He asked.

"Long enough to know both boys have a point. Sam deserves to be punished most of it he is punishing himself for and we both know it. But indefinite bans on certain privileges because he screwed up, that's over the top. He was like a submissive in front of his mate today and you know how much that cost him and his pride. He has done everything you asked of him without question all of his life, we left for a month Kyle of course he was going to change. The only surprise about what happened a couple of days ago is that it took him so long to lose control." She said to him. "You wanted him to grow up, he grew up so you can't complain about it now that it has happened." She said to him.

"My punishments stand, he will get it back when I think he has earned the right to be treated like a member of this pack again." His father said to her.

"Then you can sleep on the couch until you come to your senses, and I mean the couch, if you try to sleep in any other bed in this house it will toss you out of it by force. I wouldn't try it to often, it will gain in force the bruises I imagine will get larger and more painful each time." She said to him. "If our son decides to leave this pack because of your treatment of him, you will be dead before his connection to this pack is gone." She added. "Think about that while you sleep on the couch and are on survival rations while the rest of the house eats what I cook for them." She added then walked out the door. Her husband looked dumbfounded by his wives attitude. He found the new rule applied to all furniture and the appliances in the house would not work for him. His car keys would vanish when ever he tried to pick them up.

"Damn fairies." His snapped after the third morning of this.

"What was that dear? Something about pesky fairies. Have you changed your opinions?" His mother asked.

"I have not, he is being punished and you are not helping his cause." His father said to him.

"I guess you will be sleeping on a deck chair from now on then." She said to him as he was evicted from the house. "Your punishments will not be dismissed from existence Samuel but they will be lessoned as soon as your father remembers who runs this house." She said to him Sam snickered as he looked over at Finn.

"When I was eight years old, I climbed this tree in my grandparents orchard… any way I fell out of it. My father was supposed to watch me, he went to get a drink and didn't come back for an hour. Anyway mom found me cradling my arm, he spent the next month sleeping on the couch and eating cold soup." Sam said to him. "I only have half the powers of a Fairy, my mom is a full blooded fairy and she is real scary when he wants to be." Sam said to Finn. "Don't piss her off." Sam added.

"Language Sam." His mother said to him.

"So I didn't think that Humans could mix with species like yours." Finn said to him.

"Oh they can, we just don't tend to. Occasionally one of our kind will find that their mate is Human and so there are hybrids like Sam, Stevie and Stacy." His mother explained to Finn. "Of course their being werewolves kind of makes up for their human frailties." His mother said Sam snorted. Their was a yell from the deck chairs and Sam looked out the window to see his father being dumped into the pool.

"Now that was harsh." Finn said to him.

"He caves usually inside a week." Sam said to Finn. "Though at this rate lunch is a better bet." Sam said to him with a smile.

"Your stubbornness comes from your father." His mother said.

"Yeah I think it comes from both of you." Sam said to her she smiled as his father tried to re-enter the house and bounced of some invisible force field.

"Damn it Sarah that's going to bruise." His father said to her.

"Are you going to reconsider your attitude dear?" She asked.

"Not a chance." His father said to her as he tried to re-enter the house again and was propelled back into the pool.

"Then you can stay out there dear, its September so you might want to think of a way to keep warm. Its going to get pretty cold tonight." His mother said to him as Finn and Sam finished their breakfasts. They said their good byes and disappeared up the stairs and into the house. "Now I don't know about you but your not in here to enforce your ridiculous rules on him so he could be doing anything right now. If you reconsider your position, I will allow you back in the house to talk about an amendment to his punishment that is far less harsh than the one you have dreamed up for him. Unless of course your plan is to completely humiliate your son and isolate him from his peers. Well dear think about it, I have a play date set up for the twins and I imagine that Sam and Finn are at this very moment playing call of duty or something up stairs. I should be back by three this afternoon, I wouldn't bother screaming up at their rooms, they won't hear you and you will disturb the neighbours." She said before closing the door and walking away.

No matter how much he tried all day, he could not re-enter the house, no matter how often he yelled up at the kids bedrooms no answer came. At about two Sam entered the kitchen helping himself to food for two and left again, completely ignoring his fathers demands to be let back into the house. Well he didn't seem to hear him at all actually, so when his wife came back with the twins he was happy to see her.

"How was your day dear?" She asked.

"It is bloody well raining Sarah, stop being ridiculous and let me back into the house." He said to her.

"Why is daddy getting wet?" Stacey asked.

"His on time out from the family, until such time as he grows up he will be sleeping out there." She said to her daughter. "Honey your rations." She said tossing him a bag. "Don't eat them to quickly dear you wouldn't want to get indigestion." She said to him.

"This isn't changing anything." He said to her.

"I'm sorry dear I cant hear you over all this rain, did you say you wanted to talk about your misbehaviour?" She asked him.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_So hey guys chapter 4 is up, this was a bit of light humour on my part. Some serious stuff happened at the end and Sam is going to stay punished though as you might have guessed its going to get lessened at some point in the near future. Anyway Chapter five will come in a few days when I am sure I am happy with it. _

_I hope you like it anyway._

_That big button with review on it, is very tempting to press isn't it._


	5. Chapter 5: Full Moon

Chapter 5: Fools Moon

Sam's punishment was still in effect a week later though he had been told it would end that weekend, Finn was still living at the house with them since the change had not happened yet. He was also not allowed to go to school, so Sam was bringing his homework and notes home. Finn was climbing the walls most of the time when he came home, the boy had missed training and he had been told that the full moon would probably be the catalyst for his change which was that weekend. Kurt was not allowed over either as Sam was still on restricted access to his boyfriend which pissed Sam off just a little bit no matter how well he tried to hide it people could tell he wasn't very happy about it.

Sam entered McKinley high having said goodbye to his escort for the day, with his usual birdie wave. His father thought it was perfect if he was micro managed what he hadn't counted on was that Sam could give his watchers the slip any time he wanted and that he could make his fathers life hell at home. Sam's ability to mend things did exactly the same in reverse. So when his father sat on things after going of on a lecture at Sam his chair would snap or collapse, or he would find himself thrown in the pool in the garden. His mother thought it was hilarious that he had found his vindictive streak, especially when it seemed that his mother was getting the blame for his own actions. His mother had congratulated him on perfecting his fairy power or one of them since only one of them had manifested and half breeds were born with two from a whole list of them.

"Hey Sam." Kurt said kissing him on the lips.

"Hey gorgeous?" Sam replied as he hugged the boy tightly. "How is it hanging since my insane father decided that this would be a good lesson to learn. I haven't seen a lot of you lately." Sam said to him then he smiled at this. "Yeah okay come Saturday my punishment ends which is a pretty good thing for him." Sam said to Kurt who frowned.

"The full moon." Kurt said to him Sam nodded.

"It is the one time of the month when we have to change." Sam said to him. "So whether Finn has or not it won't matter Saturday, he will change whether he wants to or not." Sam said to him Kurt snickered at this. "I'd be feel sorry for him, it is going to hurt like a son of a bitch for him the first time that it happened." Sam said to him sadly.

"Did it hurt you?" Kurt asked.

"I can't remember, I'm told it hurts us all the first time but being so young when I changed I can't really remember what it was like." Sam said to him as they approached his locker Puck was waiting for them he smiled at Sam in the empty hall ways. "Puckerman what are you doing in front of my locker?" Sam asked him with a grin on his face.

"I've been given permission to join your pack, your dad has been discussing it apparently with our alpha. Considering my best friend is with your pack and my other friend will be joining the pack sooner or later. I asked to join and it has been granted." Puck said to him Sam whistled at the rarity of this event and Puck smiled at him. "Yeah I know right, your dad said it would be the second time that an outsider has joined the pack who wasn't someone's mate in two hundred years." Puck said to him Sam snickered at this.

"He must really like you." Sam said to him. "Hang on guys let me get my books and then we can go get breakfast." Sam said to him.

"Your dad said something about your mom being mental at the minute." Puck said to him.

"Oh he spoke about the furniture not liking him?" Sam asked Puck nodded. "Well that isn't mom that's me, I worked out that what I can fix I can break." Sam told him Puck and Kurt were laughing now. "Moms been taking the heat for me is all." Sam told them.

"So your punishment works for your dad but not your mom." Puck said to him.

"No it works for her to, she just likes a good prank." Sam said to him. "Never piss of a fairy, they can kill you in more ways than you can count and not break a sweat." Sam said to him.

"How does your fix and break thing make you deadly?" Puck asked.

"I use it on inanimate objects for the most part." Sam said to him. "But I can kill with such a skill if I so wish, you have no idea how easy it would be for me to snap your neck." Sam said to him. "Just because I use it on inanimate objects doesn't mean to say that I can not use it on Human's or werewolves, it just takes time practice and patience." Sam said to him.

"Damn have you used it for that purpose?" Puck asked.

"I healed a broken knuckle with it a couple of days ago, I punch a wall out of frustration, the wall didn't like that very much." Sam said to them they laughed. Just then Mercedes and Blaine appeared and walked towards them. "Do you remember him saying anything about coming to McKinley?" Sam asked Kurt who shook his head.

"Hey guys, Wes, David and Blaine are joining McKinley." Mercedes said breathlessly.

"Great so we have the hobbit and his merry men in Glee now." Sam said Kurt stared at him incredulously.

"Is Sam jealous." Kurt asked him Sam rolled his eyes as he looked at Blaine. "And the hobbit really." He said to Sam.

"Well he is freakishly small and those eye brows are not human." Sam said to him Blaine laughed.

"I could kill you for calling me a hobbit but the eye brows are weird I will admit." Blaine said to him Sam smiled at this. "Our transfers came through yesterday, we join today for the first time officially today." Blaine explained. "I think Wes and David are checking out the choir room." Blaine said to them with a smile.

"They are going to be disappointed then, its not like the senior common room." Kurt said to him.

"I figured it wouldn't be." Blaine said to them.

"Okay lets go guys I want breakfast." Sam said to the group pulling his bag free of his locker which he shut and locked.

"Always thinking about your stomach." Kurt said to him.

"If I don't who will?" Sam asked him Blaine laughed and Mercedes snickered. "Besides you know that Puck and I are growing boys we need food, so feed me." Sam said to Kurt who glared at him playfully at this.

Sam was the tallest of the people in the hallway, Blaine was nearly a foot shorter than Sam at just about five six, while Mercedes was five two at best. Kurt was a little taller at five eight, so he didn't get a neck ache when ever he wanted to kiss Kurt. Sam knew that their had been something between Kurt and Blaine, but he also knew that the boy in question would not try something. Blaine knew about him and Kurt, well who didn't among their friends.

"You keep eating the way you do, and your going to be looking like a killer whale." Kurt said to him.

"I have no flab on my body Kurt, I could cut glass on these babies." Sam said raising his shirt to show off abs that only Puck could really compete with. He pinched the skin and tugged a little showing how little fat content he had in his body. "Like I said great abs." Sam said Blaine couldn't help but stare at Sam's body.

"Hey hobbit eyes on the face he is all mine." Kurt said to Blaine who glared playfully at his friend.

"You are the envy of the entire school population aren't you." Blaine said to him.

"Pretty much." Puck said to him. "Well the ladies and the gay guys anyway." Puck added Sam snickered. "The people cried the day that Sam asked Kurt out in the cafeteria in front of the jocks." Puck said to him.

"Were you feeling suicidal at the time?" Blaine asked.

"You know not really." Sam said to him. "I just saw what I wanted and went for it, a certain counter tenor was what I wanted and I was lucky enough that he said yes when I asked him out." Sam said to Blaine. Kurt took Sam's hand in his and interlinked their fingers which made Sam smile a lot as he squeezed lightly.

"Gave us girls a shock, Quinn was talking about asking you out." Mercedes said to him.

"I was bisexual now I'm Kurt sexual." Sam said to them every body laughed. No one bar Puck and Kurt knew exactly what Sam meant by this comment, Puck couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips at the news that Sam had shared with them. A werewolf always mated for life, they would go through lovers until their was a special connection with one. Apparently that connection was with Kurt and because of Sam's genetics they would be able to have children together without the need of a surrogate. Sam hadn't divulged this to Kurt but he knew that when they had sex they would need to have protective sex. Burt would kill him if he got Kurt pregnant after taking his virginity and Sam was already on thing ice with Kurt's family so to speak.

"Still no Finn?" Quinn asked eventually when they were sat at her table. Artie and Mike were there with Tina and Lauren as well.

"No he still has health issues." Kurt said to her Sam's eyes went to the ground in embarrassment.

"Mono again?" Santana asked as she sat down.

"Yes mono again." Sam said to her the guys at the table snickered while Kurt kicked his shin under the table. Sam gave him a look as if to say what, do you have any better ideas as to what he could have which would have kept him out of school this long. "He should be back next week though Santana so you can go back to drooling over him." Sam said to her she glared hatefully at him.

"I do not drool over Hudson." Santana said to him.

"I could have sworn I saw a picture of him naked in your locker." Sam said to her.

"Keep it up trouty and Hummel gets to bury you." Santana said to him Sam laughed.

Glee-Glee

"Okay guys its duets time again. Since we have a host of new people, I think we will mix it up." Schuester said to them. "You may choose your own partners but they may not be the people you date or have had a relationship with this year." Schuester said to them.

"I'll take Sam then." Blaine said Sam looked up and smiled.

"I'll have Liam." Kurt said Liam blushed furiously. "Just about the two safest people you can be with." Kurt pointed out to the Irish boy who smiled. "I don't want in your pants I have a boyfriend, and he wont kill you because he trusts me." Kurt pointed out Sam looked over at them and grinned. Running a finger across his neck.

"Just remember you hurt my baby, they won't find enough of you to bury." Sam said to Liam playfully.

"Sam." Schuester growled.

"Just kidding Mr. Schuester they won't find him at all… chances are I'll get caught if they find his body." Sam said to him Schuester shook his head. "I need to read that book you have Kurt, how to commit the perfect murder." Sam said to Kurt every body in the room was laughing at this point bar Will Schuester who didn't think it appropriate.

"Fine I'll let you have it later." Kurt said to him.

"Mr. Schue we are going to head to the auditorium." Blaine said to the man.

"Sure thing once you have your partners you can go to somewhere where you can work on your assignment." Schuester said to them.

"Catch you tomorrow Kurt." Sam said in his ear as he wrapped his arms around Kurt kissing his neck. Kurt sighed heavily, knowing that someone would be waiting for Sam at the end of practice to walk him back to the house. The house arrest was driving him nut and he knew that Sam wasn't in a much better mood about it either.

Sam followed Blaine into the auditorium and smiled as they sat down in the seats by the front of the stage.

"I'm not here to take Kurt away from you." Blaine said to him Sam snickered as he looked at him.

"I didn't think you were." Sam said to him. Blaine smiled at this, "If you were you'd be in for one hell of a fight hobbit." Sam said to him Blaine glared at him playfully for the name calling.

"I hate that nick name who told you it?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt who do you think tells me all about you warblers." Sam said to him Blaine laughed. "We got the low down on you the moment he came back to McKinley." Sam informed him. "How Wes is secretly the biggest Harry Potter nerd on the planet. How David is infatuated with Mercedes though he refuses to admit it to any one." Sam said to him.

"That is so true about the two of them." Blaine said to him.

"You how ever were always a mystery to him, he could never figure you out. That and he caught you in a lot of lies before he left." Sam said to him. "If you had been honest with him he may still be with you." Sam said to him.

"I've never lied to Kurt." Blaine said to him.

"See now your lying to me." Sam said to him. "Kurt is a big boy Blaine, he can take what ever secrets you were hiding from him." Sam said to him.

"No he can't you're a fool if you think he can." Blaine said to him.

"What could you possibly have that would scare him?" Sam said to him. "I mean you're part Fey if not completely Fey." Sam said to him with a smile on his face.

"How the hell do you know that?" Blaine asked him angrily Sam lifted his hands to the boys ears and ran it over Blaine's ear the boy shuddered.

"The first time I saw you I knew." Sam said to him taking Blaine's hand and lifting it to his own ear. "The scars are hard to spot but if you have the same ones you know what to look for." Sam said to him Blaine smiled as he ran his hand over Sam's ear.

"Half." Blaine replied. "I've only met one of my kind before you. He came to me on my fourteenth birthday to explain everything." Blaine said to him Sam nodded his head. "My parents were killed in the troll wars, my dad was part of the royal guard apparently. When my parents died, I was given to trustworthy humans to raise. Jimmy and Michelle Anderson. I've been there ward ever since." Blaine said with a faint smile. "My ears were altered before I can to the norm realm." Blaine said to him.

"My mom is Fey so I'm half and half for the most part anyway." Sam said to him Blaine stared at him. "My dad is a pureblood werewolf." Sam told him Blaine whistled at this. "My pack is the ruling pack of the united states of America." Sam informed him.

"Jes you don't do anything by halves do you?" Blaine asked him Sam shook his head.

"Nope I'm grounded right now, I bit Finn." Sam said to him Blaine couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. "Right after Kurt asked me whether I killed children." Sam explained Blaine whistled. "I lost control and we have a new pack member who isn't family for the first time in the last two hundred years." Sam said to him. "Or who isn't a mate of the pack they are joining." Sam added.

"Which I guess is what Kurt would be right." Blaine asked Sam nodded. "I would never have made a move on a taken man you know that right." Blaine asked Sam nodded.

"Look my grounded status is removed at the weekend, if you want to meet some of your own kind have Kurt bring you over. Mom would love to cook some of our delicacy's for you." Sam said to him Blaine blushed. "Just because your parents are Human, doesn't mean you can't be around your own kind. I have a little brother and sister who your love and my mom and I." Sam said to him Blaine smiled.

"I'd like that." Blaine said to him.

"Shall we work on our assignment?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Blaine said to him.

"Lets go up on the stage then Bilbo, before Rachel decides to steal our place." Sam said to him as he hopped up on the stage Blaine stared at him before taking his time using the steps.

"Show off." Blaine said to him.

"If you have it why not use it." Sam said to him.

"Do you have powers?" Blaine asked him.

"I have one of the two you get." Sam said to him.

"Two?" Blaine asked.

"Each half Fey gets two powers, their first manifests some time around puberty the second some time after that." Sam said to him Blaine nodded his head. "You haven't had yours come yet?" Sam asked Blaine shook his head. "Give it time, the powers happen at different times for each of us, besides maybe your just a late bloomer." Sam said to him.

"I am not waiting to go through puberty Sam, I have done so." Blaine growled Sam grinned at him.

"You could always do an abridged version of Teenage dream." Sam said to him.

"Oh what would that be?" Blaine asked.

"Dreaming of being a teenage boy." Sam said to him laughing Blaine glared before he laughed. "Seriously though it will come you just have to give it time." Sam said to him with a smile on his face. Blaine gave him a nod of his head. "You should come by with Kurt this weekend but wait until Sunday." Sam said to him. "Its Finns first full moon and its not going to be a lot of fun for him." Sam said to him.

"Does the change hurt?" Blaine asked.

"After the first one no not so much, the first one is painful no matter whether you're a pureblood or a mongrel." Sam said to him blushing.

"Why do you use that term if you don't like it?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know what else you would call it." Sam said to him with a frown. "My parents have always referred to them as such, so it rubs of on their children. That said though we don't treat wolves differently just because they weren't born wolves, we treat every body with respect until the moment we know we have no other choice but to put them down." Sam said to him.

"Have you killed?" Blaine asked Sam nodded.

"It is a right of passage for all ruling packs." Sam said to him Blaine nodded his head. "I have my tattoo to mark that event." Sam said to him turning his back and lifting his shirt to show him the small red claw mark on the small of his back. "I was fourteen my first time." Sam said to him.

"Wow young." Blaine said to him. "I guess I know why Kurt wigged out. You're a bit cold about it." Blaine said to him.

"If I was anything else, I don't think I would be able to do what I have to do in a fight." Sam said to him honestly Blaine got that. "If you know that the enemy would rather kill you than face justice for their crimes, you don't have much choice but to fight to kill do you understand what I mean?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah its kill or be killed." Blaine said to him Sam nodded his head.

"It isn't that way back home, our people are kind and gentle. A lot of our people come to the norm realm to help mundane people advance. Diseases that they can't beat we have found ways to be beat over the centuries. Of course from time to time some of our kind go bad, the bubonic plague was an invention of one our kind." Sam said to him. "But we've cured more than we have killed." Sam said to him. "If you haven't been home since your parents deaths and you came to this realm, you should its beautiful and no one will ever see you as an outsider. Don't be afraid to embrace your heritage. To do so would make your parents deaths all the more tragic." Sam said to him.

"Sunday dinner?" Blaine asked Sam nodded. "I'll be there thanks Sam." Blaine said to him.

"Any time." Sam said to him.

Glee-Glee

Saturday came up pretty quickly and with it the senses of the entire pack heightened, for Finn it meant disorientation as a whole. Everything was so new to him. Sam entered Finns bedroom with a smile to find Finn flat out on his bed whimpering with his hands clamped over his ears. Sam smiled as he crossed the room and sat down next to him.

"Ollie tell mom he is in his room." Sam called to his cousin.

"Do you need to be so loud?" Finn asked him.

"Sorry dude I can't hear you." Sam said to him Finn glared as he took his hands away from his ears and yelped. "Yeah that you will get used to. Your not the only person in the pack who has to deal with the heightened senses." Sam said to him Finn snorted. "Your change is going to be painful tonight because it's the full moon and because you have never changed before." Sam said to him. "I'd get into something that is comfortable for you." Sam said to him and handed him a glass with strong painkillers in the other hand he handed them to Finn as well.

"Do you take these as well?" Finn asked Sam shook his head.

"No need it doesn't hurt me to change any more." Sam said to him. "The first one is always the worst, after that they don't really hurt at all or if they do, the more you change the lesser the pain becomes." Sam informed him Finn nodded his head. "Finn this is my cousin Oliver, the others are down stairs helping themselves to breakfast." Sam said to him a tall dark and very handsome young man entered the room he looked to be a bit younger than Sam. "Ollie is a sophomore at Westerly." Sam said to him.

"We played him last year, this guy blocked me all bloody night." Finn ground out.

"You were working at a disadvantage." Oliver said to him. "Your mom said your missing out if you don't get down there soon." Oliver said to Sam.

"Okay well I'm not missing breakfast, Finn get dressed and get downstairs." Sam said to him as he left the room.

"Is he always like this on the full moon?" Finn asked.

"No not really, he is just in a bad place since he did what he did to you." Oliver said to him. "Sam hates himself for what he did to you." Oliver said to him. "He just hides it better than the rest of us would be able to do so." Oliver told him. "Sam is going to be alpha of this pack one day, he lets people think he is ready for that but well he isn't. His dad my uncle trains him personally so he is harder on Sam than he is on the rest of us." Oliver said to him.

"That why he was punished so severely?" Finn asked as he climbed out of the bed groaning as every bone in his body seemed to creak. "Man I ache." Finn said Oliver laughed.

"It is only going to get worse until the moon is out, then you will change and well the pain will stop after that." Oliver said to him. "Your in for a very rough night." Oliver told him. "Now seriously get dressed breakfast does not last long when the whole younger members of the pack come here on the day of the full men." Oliver said to him.

"Fine, fine I'm up see, this is me getting up." Finn said to him

Glee-Glee

By lunch there was a game off football going on in the garden of the Evans house, which was huge even Finn had to admit that. He was a mess but he was still able to have a good game, he was surprised by how big Sam's family seemed to be. Thirty members of the pack not including himself, kids enough to make a six on six game. The rough housing really was a huge part of the game and the tackles would have made a normal person wince actually most of the tackles would have broken bones in a normal person. Sam grunted as he was slammed into a tackle by Oliver sending him flying into the pool at tremendous speed water going every where.

"Watch the pool boys, we would like water left in it after your done." His mother yelled at them as Sam climbed out of the pool and shifted into wolf form as easily as it came. "Oh hell Finn honey you may want to come inside, you haven't changed yet and this is about to dissolve into a free for all." She said to Finn as the other wolves shifted as well.

"Does this always happen?" Finn asked her as he entered the house.

"Every time without fail and its usually Sam who starts it." She said to him. "You will be out there with them next month so I wouldn't worry about it." She said to him. "Sam is the sandy haired wolf you see out there, most of the pack have two or three different colours. Sam is sandy with black around his muzzle." She said to him.

"Even as a wolf he is bigger than the rest of them." Finn said.

"He was left here on his own while we went to deal with a problem in another state." She told him. "His body took over and he bulked up because he was on his own. Its physiology. Survival of the fittest. When he was on his own he needed to be bigger so if he was attacked he stood a chance, his body accompanied his need." She told him.

"So that's why he shot up and out." Finn said she nodded his head.

"That's why, the surprise wasn't that he lost control when he did. Its that he took so long to lose control, he loves your brother and when you're a wolf you fall in love with your true love only once. The moment we realised how serious he was about Kurt, we knew that he couldn't leave Kurt for our pack." She said to him. "To be in love with your mate, it's the most intense feeling you will ever have. It is to know that your world is truly and irrevocably changed, your world evolves around the happiness of the person you love." She said to him. "There is more to it than that, but that's the basics. Sam is the first of his generation in the pack to have met their mate." She told him.

"So how did he know?" Finn asked.

"Probably knew the first time he saw Kurt, Sam can be quite dense at times. As much as I love my son, I have to admit that he can be slow on the up take. Sam may have known and decided not to tell Kurt right there and then." She told him. "Something might have happened to stop him from acting on his first impulse." She said to him.

"Like say Kurt pulling out with his duet with Sam?" Finn asked.

"Maybe but I doubt it." She said to him. "Would you like to help me start lunch Finn?" She asked. "It will take your mind of the pain." She added.

"How did you know?" Finn asked.

"Its written all over your face and your body. You couldn't be any more tense than you are right now." She said to him. "Come on you can help me feed every one out there." She said to him.

Glee-Glee

By eight when the sun was going down Finn was terrified, his whole body was cramping and no pain killers were doing anything more than irritate his stomach. Sam entered his bedroom at the house to find Finn on the bed rolled up into a ball. Sam winced as he kicked of his shoes and started to undress Finn gaped at him as he walked over to the bed in just a pair of boxers.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked.

"I am going to stay with you until the change happens it won't be long now." Sam said to him as he turned Finn over and started to unbutton his jeans Finn swatted his hands away Sam looked at the boy. "Are you going to do this yourself or do you want to ruin your clothes?" Sam asked Finn groaned. "Just down to your boxers okay." Sam said the boy nodded his head. Sam knew this would be tough on Finn who could barely move so he did most of the work for the other boy who seemed to be embarrassed by the whole event.

"What about Kurt?" Finn asked.

"His still my mate, this is helping to comfort the boy whose life I ruined by biting him. Kurt will understand that this has nothing to do with me wanting to get you naked so I can have my wicked way with you." Sam said to him with a smile on his face Finn laughed a little as Sam helped him take his t-shirt off.

"How bad is this going to hurt?" Finn asked.

"You ever broken a bone in your body?" Sam asked.

"My ankle in second grade hurt like a son of a bitch." Finn said to him.

"Well think about that pain and times it by like ten and that is how bad this is going to hurt." Sam said to him Finn flinched at this news Sam then crawled up beside him and wrapped his arms around Finn. "You won't hold it against me if I end up with a boner will you?" Sam asked Finn causing the other boy to laugh.

"I'll add it to the list of things I can kill you for later." Finn said to him as he snuggled into Sam's arms further. "If you get deep heated back at school on Monday, then you know it was me." Finn said to him Sam laughed. "Your comfortable I see what Kurt sees in your cuddles." Finn said to him Sam laughed against the skin on his neck making Finn shiver.

"It is another couple of hours before the moon is high enough for your change to happen. So how about we try to get some shut eye, you won't miss the change I know that much." Sam said to him.

His mother came up about an hour later to find out what had happened to the two boys and smiled, Finn was using Sam's chest as a pillow. His father entered the room right behind her, "I had wondered where the two of them had disappeared to." Kyle said to her with a smile on his face. "I should have known that Sam would have come up here to be with Finn. It seems that our pack's future is wrapped around that family." Kyle said to her.

"Sam is offering him comfort before the change and while he is asleep he isn't in any real pain." She said to him he had to agree with that. "Kurt is the one you want to kill for taking your sons heart away from you." She said to him.

"True, I've never seen Sam so happy than when he is around Kurt." He admitted.

"That's because that is what our mates do for us, as you well remember." She said to him. "A mate he would rather have in his arms than Finn I am sure. Lets leave them to it, he will be awake soon anyway." She said to him.

Sam was woken up forty five minutes later by the screams of Finn as they ripped through the house and bedroom they were in. Sam opened his eyes to find Finn contorted on the floor his arm bent at an odd angle. Sam sniffed the air and new that the pack was near by, terrified brown eyes turned to his as Finn realised that he was there. Sam grimaced as he climbed of the bed and joined Finn on the floor.

"Please make it stop." Finn ground out.

"I wish I could, it shouldn't be to long I promise." Sam said to him as he shifted the boys body so that his head rested in his lap. "Don't fight it Finn." Sam said to him.

"I just want it to stop." Finn begged him as Sam fanned his fingers through his hair.

"It will be very soon now." Sam said to him he was losing his own ability to stay in Human form he could feel his teeth pressing into his bottom lip. "The same thing is happening to me." Sam said to him Finn took a good look at Sam and grimaced.

"Your face is covered in hair." Finn said to him as he ran a hand over Sam's face. "Why are you fighting it?" Finn asked.

"Because if I am a wolf I can't help you, I won't be able to stop the change in about twenty minutes however." Sam said to him Finn nodded his head. "You have me until then if you haven't changed already." Sam said as he shifted Finn's head off his lap so he could slip out of his boxers. "No point in destroying a good pair of boxers." Sam said to him Finn laughed which turned into a scream as his body was flipped over he tried to stand up and made it to all fours before his legs started to pop and change shape.

"What about mine?" Finn ground out.

"A bit late for that, I can repair them later though so don't worry about it." Sam said to him. "Your part of our pack now Finn and we take care of our own." Sam said to him softly. Sam let out a howl of his own as he was forced to all fours his legs bent oddly at first as he started to shift. Their were howls from the garden and Sam knew the pack was already waiting for them to join them. "Your first hunt tonight… the thoughts of the pack are going to knock you…six. Sorry Finn I can't…" Sam started but was cut off as his face started to contort Finn watched in horror as Sam became a wolf in front of his eyes. This was different to what he had seen earlier in the day, when it had been controlled and instantaneous. Sam had no control over the change beyond slowing it down. Finn howled deeply and roarly for the first time a few minutes later. And Sam was soon joined by a greyish wolf that was clumsy on his feet.

'Hey your pretty hot as a wolf Finnigan.' Sam sent to him with hiss thoughts.

'Seriously you want to make… woe that's weird.' Finn could be heard saying.

'Will you two stop horsing about, we want to go play.' Oliver said to them with a growl.

'How do we get out of here without hand?' Finn asked.

'The window.' Sam said to him. 'I always leave it open so I can get out and hunt in wolf form when ever I like.' Sam said to him he could hear people laughing and knew his father had never worked out why the window was always open of a night. 'You just have to make a run up and jump through the whole in the window, not through the window.' Sam said to him.

With that Sam took two steps back then jumped out of said window Finn heard the soft thump of paws hitting the grass below the window well twenty feet away. Finn gaped as he looked out of the window sighing as he heard the encouragement of the rest of the pack he did as he was told, hitting the window on his way out Sam groaned as Finn landed next to him. Sam glanced up at his window but his mother was already taking care of it, it was one thing to repair things when he was in human form, it was another to try and do it in wolf form. Though from his mothers words not that long ago, he guessed it couldn't be that difficult.

'I did say watch my window.' Sam said to his friend.

'Sorry.' Came a sheepish reply from Finn.

'Try harder next time okay.' Sam said to him. 'I've been doing that for a year and never broken my window.' Sam said to him.

'Sam you have had years of experience doing this, Finn had a first time tonight so ease up." His father said to him Sam gave Finn a wolfish grin before nipping at his neck and running off tail wagging like the clappers. 'Meet us at the usual meeting place boys.' He heard his father say.

Sam heard much laughter as the pack gave chase. He could hear some one hitting everything behind him and knew that would be Finn but knew the boy was also having the time of his life. As he hadn't learned to shut his thoughts out and it would take a while for him to do just that. Sam couldn't help but smile inside, the idea that his friends joining him in his pack was foreign to him but he couldn't help but be proud of Finn for taking to this like a fish to water. The boy was galloping into everything and curious about everything, the pack around him didn't mind this at all for that matter. Someone new that was their age and had the same gusto that they did.

'Come on guys slow down.' Finn groaned a half hour later while they were still running.

'Is Finny tired.' He heard James tease.

'Bite me.' Finn growled back at him.

'Now that I wouldn't say no to he has a hot ass.' James said the rest of the pack were laughing while Sam had slowed down to wait for Finn and the others to catch up to him.

'Grow up Jamie.' Sam said to him. 'We should head to our meeting space.' Sam told them.

'Don't call me Jamie, Sammy.' James replied angrily.

They were soon heading back to their meeting place, Sam's nose was assaulted by something familiar as they approached it and didn't really have time to tell the others what was waiting for them. So their were some surprised yelps as they were met by the other pack and their own. Sam smiled as he trotted up to Puck and rubbed up against him.

'Hey Puck.' Sam said to him.

'Is that Finn?' Puck asked looking at the new wolf.

'Puck.' Finn said surprised.

'Yeap that's him.' Sam said. 'Hi Daniel.' Sam said to the alpha.

'Sam its so good to see you again. Your father invited us, said something about so long as we occupy the same territory we might as well make the same meetings. Double the intel on anyone trying to come into our territory.' Daniel said to him.

'Sam you didn't tell us how many new friends you made while we were with mommy and daddy.' Stevie said to him.

'Where would be the fun in things, if I told you all my secrets.' Sam said to him.

'No fair Sammy, we tell you everything.' Stacey said as she charged him.

'Hey their tiger calm down.' Sam said to her as he tussled with his sister. 'Big brothers are allowed secrets Stacey, its in the rules.' Sam said to her as he playfully nipped at her causing her to yelp. 'Oh no you don't princess, you started this now I get to torture you.' Sam said to his sister as she tried to run away from him Stevie chose this moment to pounce on his brother.

'Leave my sister alone.' Stevie growled playfully as he bit Sam's ankle.

'Are they always like this?' Finn asked.

'Always, Stevie and Stacey like to know everything about Sam and when they don't well this happens.' Oliver said to him.

_**Authors note:**_

_Chapter 5 is here, I hope you like it… this is the longest chapter I have written in a number of years. This full moon isn't over and will be continued in chapter 6 for some part. Let me know what you think by pressing that little button that says review._

_Thank you all. _


	6. Chapter 6: Family Reunions and Mall Days

Chapter 6: Family Reunions and A Day at the Mall

The morning after the full moon Sam found himself curled up next to Finn on his bed, Sam groaned as he rolled onto his back and stretched out on the bed. Finn moaned as he woke up himself, Sam guessed he'd be very sore from the change the night before and waited for the boy to realise that he was in someone else's bed. Finn rolled on to his back and spun his head to look at Sam as he also realised that he was naked in bed with his brothers boyfriend.

"How did I end up here?" Finn asked.

"You insisted on not leaving my side when we got here about four this morning." Sam said to him Finn nodded his head in understanding. "Not that I really minded but Kurt might so lets not talk about this again." Sam said to him.

"We didn't do anything right?" Finn asked Sam laughed and shook his head.

"No we definitely didn't do that." Sam said to him. "I still had my mind fully intact." Sam said to him. "You may have lost your mind some time last night but we had fun last night." Sam said to him as he looked over at Finn. "I think that we can safely say that you can go back to school on Monday, see how things go there if it works out you can go home." Sam said to him.

"Better me tearing Karofsky apart than my own family." Finn said to him as Sam got to his feet stretching out completely. Finn would have been embarrassed to do what Sam had just done in front of Sam. Even though he had been seen at his most vulnerable by Sam the night before in the nude. It was now that he was in very little pain that he became self conscious. Sam turned so Finn got a full view of Sam naked. "Dude." Finn yelped at him.

"Dude I saw you naked last night, and you saw me naked last night. Now you want to freak out about it?" Sam asked as he walked into his walk in wardrobe. "You can borrow some of my clothes if you would like." Sam said to him. "At least to go back to your room." Sam said to him.

"Sure." Finn said as he heard Sam rustling about his wardrobe. "You know I don't think I'll ever be able to adjust to my bedroom back home again." Finn said to him Sam laughed as he poked his head round the door to toss a pair of underwear and jogging bottoms to Finn. "How the hell did you cope with having to fit your clothes in to your wardrobe in our house?" Finn asked.

"I used Kurts walk in wardrobe for a lot of my stuff." Sam said to him Finn laughed.

"Burt would have killed you if he knew that." Finn said to him.

"I climbed out of my window and climbed through Kurt's, no one ever knew what I was up to. Mainly because I could go between his room and mine undetected." Sam said to him.

"Damn werewolf abilities." Finn said to him.

"Hey you know your one of us now, so your be chasing your tail with us every full moon and at each pack meeting." Sam said to him. "So your insulting yourself." Sam said to him Finn groaned as he pulled the clothes on Sam reappeared in basketball shorts and a basketball top which was a tad to small for him now. "This used to fit me." Sam said to him.

"You have bulked up." Finn said to him.

They walked down into the kitchen to find Sam's family already in the process of having breakfast, Sam sat down next to his mother and kissed her cheek. "How are you feeling this morning Finn?" She asked Finn who looked at her for the first time that morning.

"Sore." Finn said to her.

"It will pass, the further away from the full moon you get the less pain your be in." She said to him. "The first change on a full moon is always painful." His father said to Finn. "Sam's first change wasn't on a full moon, but the first full moon because he didn't know what was coming. He screamed for hours before and after the change. But he was two and a bit years old and toddlers have no idea how to relax their whole bodies." His father said to Finn.

"Do the transformations always take that long?" Finn asked.

"Sam wanted to be with you the first change, so he fought the change so he could stay with you human as long as possible." His mother said to Finn. "His the quickest of the pack to change usually, it takes him thirty seconds, damn mutt doesn't know the meaning of a slow change." She said ruffling Sam's hair.

"Ma." Sam growled at her as he sorted his hair out.

"You need a new top Sam." His father said to him. "That one is way to small for you." He added.

"It used to fit me you know." Sam said to him. "Before the pack left anyway." Sam said to him.

"And now you have bulked out, we knew it would happen eventually. As I got ready to move over for you to become alpha, you will probably get bigger when that time comes many years from now." His father said to him.

"Yeah decades from now." Sam said to him the man laughed.

"Good to know you have no plans to usurp me." His father said to him. "What plans do you have you boys have today?" His father asked them.

"We are heading over to Finns place, shopping most likely in our future." Sam said to him. "Hooking up with Kurt and Blaine and some of the other glee members who haven't seen Finn since my attack on him." Sam said to him. "Not to mention his parents haven't seen him in quite some time, so we will be late." Sam said to him. "I've already explained to Finn that he won't be going home until we are sure he can handle the stress of school." Sam said to him.

"Good, hopefully by next weekend Finn you will be able to sleep in your own bed." His mother said to Finn who nodded. "By which time you would have shifted a couple of times and your know the feeling, so if you do lose your temper and you start to shift you can lock yourself away because your know what the shifting feeling is like." She added.

"It makes sense." Finn said to him.

"Now what car are you taking with you Sam?" His father asked him.

"I'm taking the land rover, more space for shopping that way." Sam said to him.

"Now that is sensible." His mother said. "We all know that Kurt can shop until he drops or until your limit runs out for the day." His mother said to him.

"I do not spend money on Kurt Mom." Sam said with a groan. "Not much anyway, most of what I buy is for my use." Sam said to her. "And I never spend my limit, what is it now two thousand dollars a day?" Sam asked.

"A thousand and you have in the past." His father said to him.

"I have when there is something I wanted, but not when I plan on shopping for comic books and some new DVD's today." Sam said to him. "And a new basketball top too replace this, its stupid that I can't fit into something that less than four months ago I could fit into." Sam said to him his father laughed at this.

"You've put on what thirty pounds?" Finn asked.

"45 pounds and none of it is fat." Sam said to him.

"And your surprised that you can't fit into most of your old clothes." His father said to him.

"Just I liked that top." Sam said to him.

"Your uncle gave you that top." His mother said to him.

"Which one?" Finn asked.

"My youngest brother Joseph gave him that top, his ten gave it to him when he was seven years old." His father explained.

"Damn your parents must be old." Finn said.

"Werewolves remember extended life spans. My dad is in his sixties." Sam said to him.

"Sam." His mother said to him slapping him about the head.

"What its true he is an old timer." Sam said his father laughed. "I'm seventeen and he is old enough to be my grandfather let alone my father." Sam said.

"And I still look young enough to be your father." His father said to him.

"Okay enough you two." His mother said to him. "Finn why don't you go get dressed properly and you as well Sam, before Kurt tries to kill you both for being late." His mother said to them. Sam grinned as he pushed his empty plate away and left the room with a skip in his step.

Glee-Glee

Kurt watched the car pull up outside his house and smiled, Sam had had the foresight to bring his biggest car with him. Finn sitting in the passenger seat of the car looking a little worse for wear. As they pulled up alongside the drive way. Finn was already climbing out of the car before it had pulled to a complete stop. Sam was getting out as the family met Finn at the door, Carole hugging him particularly tightly.

"Hey Sam." Kurt said as he walked up kissing his boyfriend on the lips "Everything okay?" Kurt asked him.

"Everything is fine, Finn is still pretty sore from last night but apart from that he should be fine in a few more hours." Sam said to them as he approached Carole and Burt. Carole nodded and smiled a little at this. "The worst is over, if he had changed before the full moon he would have known what to expect last night. Though the pain would have been the same." Sam said to him.

"No more pain after last night?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe some soreness for the first few times, but nothing like what happened last night." Sam said to him. "Your be fine baby I promise." Sam said to him Burt glared at him.

"You bit one of them now you want to bite the other?" Burt demanded.

"Kurt is my mate Burt, in time I fully intend to make him one of us. If I don't he dies before I do and gets old before I do, that's not something I really want to think about." Sam said to him Burt glared at him some more.

"So he will become one of you?" Burt said.

"Not right now, since we are on a strict no sex diet." Sam said to him Burt smiled at this a little at least.

"Good I don't need to castrate you for having sex with my kid." Burt said to him.

"Not yet anyway." Sam said to him Kurt snickered at the look on his fathers face. "Anyway I don't think that Kurt wants to look older than Finn for the rest of his natural life, so he will have to join us sooner or later." Sam said to him with a smile on his face.

"Not to soon boys." Carole said to him. "If Kurt is his mate, we know that he couldn't do anything that would hurt Kurt or betray him by being with someone else." Carole said to Burt who grunted in response. "You should come in and I shall get your parents book for you, thank them for allowing us to borrow it." Carole said to him.

"That's not my parents." Sam said to her. "You borrowed my personal edition. It was my great grandfathers gift to me when I was fourteen." Sam said to them.

"Your great grandfather is alive?" Burt asked.

"Technically my four times removed great grandfather is alive." Sam said to him Carole and Kurt snickered at this. "You want to see my gift bag on my birthday/Christmas." Sam said to her. "I think I could make a third world country happy for life." Sam said with a shit eating grin on his face. "Don't worry Burt, your sons will be treated like the prince and queen that they deserve to be. They won't be paupers that's for damn sure, Finns part of our family which means that if he needs help financially or you do we will be there." Sam told him.

"You can help them you won't help us." Carole said to him Sam nodded.

"I don't sign the cheques my dad does at least for the next fifty or so years maybe more." Sam said to him.

"Won't he be an old man by then?" Burt asked.

"In normal human terms Burt he is already." Finn said to him. "His old enough to be yours and moms dad." Finn said to him.

"How old is your father Sam?" Carole asked.

"Sixty seven ish." Sam said to her she gaped at him. "So like Finn said he is probably old enough to be your dads." Sam said to them. "He had us relatively late on in his life." Sam said to them.

"And your mom she's what four hundred?" Burt asked.

"I don't know I have never asked her." Sam said to him with a shrug. "You don't ask ladies their age and if you're a guy you usually assume how old they are." Sam said to him Kurt snickered. "Boy am I glad I turned out to be gay, I'd be a dead man if I wasn't going by the look on your face Carole." Sam said Carole smiled at him.

They sat down in the lounge while Burt went to get the book that belonged to Sam, Sam settled down next to Kurt and took the boys hand in his own. Carole smiled at the two of them, she didn't want Kurt to marry into a family where she knew he would only know violence. She knew exactly what his family was and once she had an idea of where to look she had googled them. The Duponts to her amazement dated as far back as William the Conquer, they may have gone farther back but the records didn't and she didn't think it wise to ask about it.

"If you have questions you know you can ask." Sam said to her.

"They googled you guys." Kurt said to him.

"Yikes how far back did you get?" Sam asked.

"William I." Carole said to him.

"Wow you really did do your research." Sam said to her.

"How far do you guys go back?" Carole asked.

"A long way past that." Sam said to him with a smile on his face. "Our history beyond William isn't in recorded history, we removed ourselves from the books before him. Our history before William our past was far more violent than what came after. There was about a thousand years of war between us and the Vampires and a lot of norms got in the way." Sam told her.

"I almost wish you didn't ask that." Burt said as he came back into the room and handed Sam the book. "We handled that with a great deal of care." Burt told him.

"Thank you." Sam said to him.

"Was that in the trunk you told all of us never to open?" Carole asked.

"Yes it was one of the things in the trunk." Sam said to her. "All of which in the possession of a norm could get them killed, in some countries if you even read it you could be killed. We are civilised though, we don't kill for fun but we do eat our kills." Sam said with a wriggle of his eye brows. "No waste that way." Sam added Burt and Carole looked mortified which caused the three boys in the know to burst out laughing.

"Sam I am going to kill you before you have a chance to marry my son." Burt growled.

"That you two fell for that is so funny, if I had a camera I would have taken a photo of the moment." Sam said to them with a grin. "The pack is going to laugh so hard when they hear about this." Sam said to them.

"Before I slice you up and feed you to the fish when does my son come home?" Carole asked.

"Next weekend if all goes well, they want to make sure I can handle school before they let me lose on my family." Finn said to them.

"How's that work?" Burt asked.

"Our emotions control our changes, if our tempers get triggered we can change suddenly and as Finn found out one bite can turn but it can also kill. There are also 12 werewolves at McKinley if something happens there we can get him out of the school before he kills any one. Something happens here we are twenty minutes away. In other words we can't guarantee your safety around Finn right now, so my dad wants to play safe. Finn maybe your son but he follows alpha's orders like of the rest of us and this one is clear, he doesn't come home until my father is convinced you are safe round him. Not without an armed guard anyway." Sam said to them.

"And where is that guard?" Burt asked.

"Me." Sam said to him. "Finn isn't strong enough to get past one werewolf yet let alone more than one." Sam said to him Burt nodded. "Apart from my dad and grandfather, I'm the biggest wolf in the pack." Sam said to him.

"What about the elder members of your pack?" Carole asked.

"We have another pack, after a hundred years of being a part of this pack they retire to that one. It is hard for them to adjust to life outside of this one, a lot of us don't get to a hundred its not rare but its uncommon. Its why we are such a large pack, the ruling pack has a high death rate." Sam said to her with a sad look.

"How many family members have you lost?" Burt asked.

"Dad." Kurt snapped.

"Twelve since I became a wolf, my cousin Max was killed in a battle outside North Carolina three years ago. Max was five years older than me, he was protecting me when it happened. I got hurt by another wolf badly hurt by the wolf in fact. She would have killed me if it wasn't for him, he put himself between me and her and she ripped his throat out before any of us could react. He was dead not long after and she was killed seconds after she fatally wounded him, but he was alone when he died." Sam said to him. "That was the last person to die in our pack in a fight." Sam said to him.

"I have never seen any scars." Finn said to him.

"My body healed from the damage done in the fight, my mind took longer." Sam said to him.

"I'm sorry Sam but if it was a choice between you and your cousin…" Kurt said Sam smiled bitterly at this and gave a sharp nod. "Okay enough depressing thoughts time for shopping, we will see you later dad Carole." Kurt said to him.

"What no good bye for me." Finn said.

"You don't leave my sight, so if you stay I stay." Sam said to him. "Sorry Carole but he can't stay." Sam said to her.

"Its okay, bring him by for dinner next week please." Carole said to Sam.

"I would like to spend more time with Kurt and I still have a few things to pick up which my parents didn't pick up when I moved out of here." Sam said to them Kurt smiled brightly at this.

"How many things of yours are in Kurts room?" Carole asked.

"Some underwear, some jeans a couple of jockstraps some sports equipment." Sam said to her. "Actually a lot of clothes." Sam said to her.

"How did you get those clothes if you wanted them?" Burt asked.

"Out of my window and in through Kurt's you guys didn't have a clue and I thought it safer that way." Sam said to him. "I think Burt would kill me if he had known what I was doing while lived under this room." Sam said to them.

"And you would be right about that." Burt said to him. "Since I don't think that Kurt would forgive me for killing you now, so I will let that slide. Hear me on this though, if you screw my son before theirs a ring on that finger, I will kill you." Burt said to him.

"So I have to ask him to marry me before I can have sex with him really." Sam asked. "You do realise how easy that would be for me right." Sam said to him Finn, Carole and Kurt laughed. "I swear I'll keep him honest and find him the biggest fucking ring your ever see, one that he would be proud to wear." Sam said to him.

"Why do I think he is going to have a diva's ring?" Finn asked.

"Probably because he will be." Sam said to him Kurt laughed. "He is a diva after all." Sam said to them.

"Good point." Burt said to him.

"Hey I am in the room you know." Kurt said to them.

"Kurt Hummel I love you and one day I am going to marry you." Sam said to him Kurt smiled brightly. "Nothing and I mean nothing is going to stop me from making sure you get a chance to have your dreams come true." Sam said to him with a smile on his face. "Now get your things, for you today shopping is on me." Sam said to him Kurt's eyes widened. "Just as soon as I get my selection of comic books from Forbidden Planet." Sam added.

"Geek." Kurt said to him.

"Freak, no man needs that many Cuban heels." Sam said to him with a smile the others in the room laughed while Kurt glared at him. "No one human anyway." He added with a grin as he got to his feet and ran from the house Kurt quickly giving chase. Finn picked up the book and smiled at his parents who smiled back.

"Be safe Finn and do what Sam's parents tell you to do." Burt said to him.

"Give me a hug big man and do you need money?" Carole asked as he hugged her Finn laughed.

"I haven't paid for anything since I got to their house mom, his parents feel like I am one of them and well they won't let Sam pay for much of anything when they are out with him." Finn said to them she glared. "I'm part of their pack mom, being part of that generally means that I don't get to be poor or middle class any more." Finn said to them. "I have a whole new list of rules to follow and Sam's cousin Bethany is in charge of my new wardrobe search." He added.

"Oh god." Carole said as they watched Finn leave. "I don't want a spoiled brat for a child." Carole said to Burt.

"Carole, Sam is not a spoiled brat, a dangerous brat times but not spoiled. He is pretty down to earth and so are his brother and sister." Burt said to him. "I think this is the pack trying to make sure he doesn't feel like an outsider, I get the feeling that our children will have all their dreams come true while they are with them. And while I am not thrilled at the idea of them being what they are and will become we have to let them embrace it." Burt said to her. "Being apart of that pack means we have to accept the good and the bad changes that will come with their joining it." Burt said to him. "The knowledge that my son is going to want to join that pack, sooner than I would like and before he has married because he wants to have to have sex with the boy he loves." Burt said to her.

"Can you blame him, while Kurt is alive Sam can never find a more perfect mate. The fact that he is hopelessly devoted to Kurt and can not hurt him without hurting himself in the process. That's rare, the fact that male pregnancies can and do happen in our world. He can give Sam children and us grandchildren, we can be proud of that when it happens." Carole said to him.

"But to enter into a pack of killers." Burt said to her.

"They kill rogues and dangerous wolves so that humans like you and me and other supernatural species aren't threatened by them. That's noble and yes Sam has killed Humans but only when he has had no other choice but to do so and remember they were werewolves trying to kill him at the time." Carole said to him.

"Do you think that story he told us was true?" Burt asked.

"About his cousin?" She asked and he nodded. "He had genuine pain in his eyes, a pain we both know that only comes from watching a loved on die or from losing a loved one like we both have. I know that Sam wouldn't lie about something like that." Carole said to him.

Glee-Glee

They met Blaine Mercedes and Rachel at the mall, Sam walked in smiling but without Kurt's hand in his own. This was the one place he thought it inappropriate to show their relationship, far to many kids and adults with their kids that it would cause offence to. Kurt thought this insane but he respected Sam's limits about public affection between them.

"Sam your not grounded any more." Blaine said to him.

"Blaine your not dead yet, that's so nice lets try and keep it that way yes." Sam said to him playfully the other boy laughed. "Now since I gave this monster free reign on my card, I want to get my comics before he uses my limit for the day." Sam said to them the group looked at him weirdly.

"You want to go comic shopping." Mercedes said to him.

"Why do you think I agreed to this torture in the first place?" Sam asked her with amusement.

"To hang out with your boyfriend maybe?" Rachel asked.

"Yes because what I really want to do is spend the next four hours watching you pick out hideous jumpers to wear. That no self respecting woman would wear." Sam said to her she huffed. "I had to have something to do while you tried on more unicorn jumpers." Sam said to her.

"You can be a bastard Sam." Blaine said to him.

"I knew that already." Sam said to him. "I just tell it like it is Anderson." Sam said to him with a smile on his face. "And I have a father who is married to my mother, so it is technically impossible to be a bastard. But I can settle for cold hearted bitch if you prefer." Sam said to Blaine who laughed a little bit at this.

"Well that works for me." Blaine said to him. "A hot cold hearted bitch, Kurt are you sure you want to keep this one?" Blaine asked Kurt Sam laughed as he lead the way to the store he wanted to go into. Blaine's eyes widened comically at the size of the store, he had past it a hundred times before and never given it a second look. "How did I miss that?" Blaine asked him.

"Because your blind and you need glasses." Sam said to him Blaine grinned at him.

"Okay I would have to be blind to miss it, does that mean your be my eyes and ears?" Blaine asked him with a smile.

"Go suck someone else's cock would you, mine is for one person and one person alone." Sam said to him. Every body looked at him in shock and he blushed furiously, he had no idea his wolf was so close to the surface. Then it figured that this soon after the full moon he would be. Someone suggesting that he would sleep with someone other than his mate and this whole conversation was not doing him very much good in the control department.

Finn smiled at Sam, knowing exactly what was going on in his mind and body. Finn could feel and hear the wolf talking and growling in places. It was rather distracting, he'd stare of into the distance at times completely distracted by the whole knew wolf thing. Which was completely silent until the change last night. How the hell Sam managed to do what he did, he had no idea. Sam never seemed to be distracted by any of it. Maybe it was something that he would get used to with time, maybe it wasn't he really didn't know. Either Sam had or he was a better actor than he Finn had given him credit for.

"So exactly what are you going in there for?" Kurt asked.

"The new issue of rage, they have done a new one." Sam said to him Kurt looked perplexed. "Dude seriously you don't know what rage is?" Sam asked shaking his head as he entered the shop.

"Hey Sam." Someone said to him.

"Oh hey Mark, do you have my stuff for me?" Sam asked.

"The cool kids coming into our shop, I need a camera for this." Mark said to him. "Upstairs in the usual spot, we have the new walking dead in as well." Mark said to him.

"Seriously." Sam exclaimed the man nodded. "I am so on that." Sam said as he lead the way to the first floor of the store.

"Sam I am dating a nerd." Kurt said shaking his head. "Who just happens to be a jock." Kurt exclaimed.

"You keep going like that you can buy your own clothes." Sam said to him with a grin on his face.

"Oh how would I cope." Kurt said to him.

"Without my limit I am guessing not nearly as well as you would with it." Sam said to him. "Which reminds me I need to keep sixty bucks back for fuel, seeing as at the moment I am running low." Sam said to them.

"Okay then so 200 bucks will have to do." Mercedes said to him Sam snickered. "More than that?" She asked he nodded. "Does Kurt know how much your limit is?" She asked.

"He has a small clue." Sam said to him. "But I really would not like to spend it all." Sam added.

"Good plan not to tell me all about your account limit." Blaine said to him.

"Good I'm not going to spend that much money anyway Sam so don't worry about it." Kurt said to him.

"My idea of not a lot or your idea." Sam said to him.

"My idea, you spend way more money than I do." Kurt said to him with a grin.

"True, I own two cars and a motorbike." Sam said to him.

"Good point." Kurt said to him. "That's without the gigantic house you live in or the land its on for that matter." Kurt said to him.

"Or the adorable little brother and sister." Sam said to him.

"I can live without those two." Kurt said not sounding very convincing. "Okay no I can't." Kurt said to him.

They'd reached the comic section and Sam made a bee line for the rage stand, he grinned at Kurt who picked up one of the copies. He glanced at the front page, "A gay super hero really?" Kurt asked him. "In gaytropolis Sam are you even allowed to read this stuff?" Kurt asked him as he flicked through his eyes widening with every flick of a page.

"You sure you wouldn't like a copy Kurt?" Sam asked.

"How bad can it be?" Finn asked as he picked one up and started to look through.

"I really wouldn't do that." Sam said to him.

"Holy shit dude more warning was needed for that." Finn said making a gagging sound. "That was disgusting." Finn said as Blaine took the copy from him and flicked his way through it Blaine blushed furiously.

"I am taking that do they have earlier issues?" Blaine asked.

"My innocent eyes." Rachel said sounding flustered.

"Give it a few years Rachel and your love the very sight of a penis." Mercedes said to her. "I hear the guys who do this are gay themselves." Mercedes said to them.

"Well a straight guy wouldn't do those illustrations." Sam said to her she laughed.

They were soon leaving the shop with Sam and his bags and Blaine and his bags, the boy was grinning madly suddenly in love with the idea of comics. "I'm guessing his going to have a sprained wrist by the morning." Sam said to Kurt looking over at Blaine.

"I think you are probably right about that." Kurt said to him. "You really like that?" Kurt asked.

"I have all the issues they have ever done of this comic babe. Trust me I wouldn't miss an issue, I had to back order some of them because I was a little kid when they started to come out." Sam said to him with a smile on his face.

"Clothes shopping now boys." Rachel growled at them.

"I need to buy a new basketball jersey while we are here." Sam said with a shake of his head. "My uncle brought that for me, and I have out grown it already." Sam said to them. "The damn thing isn't even a year old yet." Sam added.

"Dude its only a jersey." Finn said to him. Sam gave him a glance that said he was an idiot.

"It is a birthday gift I have out grown and I happen to like basketball." Sam said to him.

"Okay clothes shopping for the rest of us then your basketball tank top." Rachel said to her.

"Can I please kill her now and get it over with Kurt?" Sam asked him politely. "I guess with a unicorn on your jersey you can always say you were in perpetual horniness." Sam said to her with a grin and wriggle of her eye brows. Every one bar Rachel laughed their asses of at this comment, as they made a bee line for the department store.

What started out as Sam buying things for Kurt turned into him buying things for himself as Kurt reminded him he wasn't supposed to spend a huge amount of money on him. So Sam contented himself into buying his own clothes. Well a couple of pairs of jeans and shirts that he needed the rest of the time he stood back and watched the others buy or sat down and read one of his comics. He didn't think it was worth giving input to Rachel's choices and he knew Kurt wouldn't take his advice unless he asked for it. So he and Finn goofed about waiting for the others to finish so they could make one last stop before they headed back to Kurt's to drop Kurt off then back to the house. Sam was itching to get Finn back in wolf form, so they could run again. The excitement of having another wolf in the pack, one he hadn't figured out yet made each change more exciting than the next.

"Okay we can go pay now." Rachel declared Sam looked up an her choices.

"I think we need Santana to womanise your wardrobe." Sam said to her.

"There is nothing wrong with my wardrobe." Rachel said angrily.

"If you were four I might agree with you." Sam said to her with a shake of his head. "You are seventeen now and the rules of what you can wear at school have changed dramatically." Sam said to her with a grin on his face.

"Snob." Rachel growled at him.

"Yes I guess I am." Sam said to her. "Better than a tragic teenager with all the clothing tastes of a recluse who spends twelve months of the year in the Tibet mountains. Never seeing another Human being and who thinks a loin cloth is the current fashion." Sam said to her as they walked up to the cheque outs.

"Mr. Evans so good to see you again, will you be using your parents store account?" The manager asked as he came over.

"Yes thank you Nigel." Sam said to him with a grin on his face.

"And your friends?" He asked.

"Just Finns stuff thank you." Sam said to him Finn gaped at him as he came forward with his basket. "You can stick our stuff in the same bags, we'll sort it all out when we get home." Sam said to him Nigel nodded his head.

"Hang on your paying for Finns stuff what's going on there?" Mercedes asked.

"He has been staying with us for a while now, so my parents orders are anything he wants he doesn't pay for." Sam said to her she gasped at him.

"Your parents have a store account and you don't pay for anything yourself." Rachel said to him her jaw slack with shock at this news. "No wonder you're a spoiled brat." Rachel said to her with a glare on his face. Finn thought he might have to step in to stop Sam from tearing the girl apart but Sam just smirked at the girl and signed for his purchases.

"That's me a spoiled brat but lets be honest here Rachel, if I was anything like you I'd be a hopeless fashion victim who thinks she has a lot of friends. When in reality you have none and the rest of us actually take pity on you when we hang out with you." Sam said to her. Finn was impressed that he had let his anger out in the form of verbal barbs. Barbs he knew would cut Rachel just as deeply as Rachel was trying to cut him.

"I don't need to take this from you. I'm going home." Rachel said to them Sam shrugged as he and Finn split their bags up between them. Rachel was next to go and then she stormed out of the store leaving the group staring at the doors in her wake.

"Sam that was harsh." Blaine said to him.

"We've been going backwards and forwards like that for a while now." Sam said to him. "She won't let go of certain things and I won't sit back and take her barbs and veiled threats about failure without her in glee club. Like the world evolves around her, the sun won't not rise in the sky if she didn't sing for us in competition and we would likely still win. So long as we have to stroke her ego we are at a disadvantage." Sam said to them.

"Sam you have an ego." Kurt said to him.

"But my ego doesn't slow us down in performances, because I don't throw a strop when ever I don't get a solo or storm out when I'm not the centre of attention." Sam said to him with a shake of his head. "She needs to learn that she is not the best singer in our group, she just thinks she is and until she does she can't sing the best she can." Sam said to him.

"And you are the best?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh hell no I can sing but I'm not the best by a long shot. Sorry Finn but the best is the dapper guy on my right." Sam said to him. "You can't ignore that he rocked the house at sectionals and regionals last year. Without him the warblers would never have got to Regionals. I mean they would have been good without him, but no where near good enough to win or tie with us." Sam said to him.

"Hey now that's not exactly fair." Blaine said.

"You were the lead Blaine for a reason. Maybe they might have got close to us without you but I don't know that for sure and neither do you." Sam said to him.

"You have a point but I think we would still have given you a run for your money." Blaine said to him. "Without me that is." Blaine added

"Come on I have one more stop to make, then we can go get food at this Chinese place just outside the mall the food is divine and now that we don't have to worry about the vegan in our group. I think we can splurge on food, which is on me so don't worry about your coffers to much." Sam said to them they all laughed happily. "I'm sorry if you think I went to far with Rachel Kurt but I won't apologise to her for what I said." Sam said to his boyfriend.

"I didn't think that you would, just stop being so hard on her. Your becoming the monster in the glee room that you claim her to be at times." Kurt said to him Sam made a face. "Between her and Santana we really don't need another person to try and take the title of queen bitch at McKinley high." Kurt said to him and now Sam was laughing.

"I will try but I will give her as good as she gives. So you train her to heel and I will be nice." Sam said to them.

"That's something that we can try for sure." Kurt said.

_Authors note:_

_So hey here is chapter 6 I hope you like… still extremely disappointed by hit numbers. Its getting quite annoying to see the hundreds rather than thousands so I guess I need to work hard on that and getting reviews. I just want to cry at points. _

_Thanks for reading and see you when I am ready to post chapter 7. _


	7. Chapter 7: The Last Stand Of A Hero

Chapter 7: The Last Stand Of A Hero

A week later and Sam and his family were joining the Hummel-Hudson house hold for dinner, Finn was moving back into his parents house and Sam and a few of their pack mates were helping Finn move everything back into the house. Sam had shown up in his favourite car rather than his practical car, which Finn took full advantage of for the short drive to the house. Carole was currently cooking a large dinner for them all. She had been surprised by how much stuff Finn had collected while he had been at the Evans house. How much more stuff he had gained, she knew that the Evans would of course take care of her boy. She did however feel a little sorry for Kurt who Burt had been very strict on what Sam could spend on his boyfriend, while Finn got a small fortune spent on him.

"So okay everything is in here, now we just need to get a car sorted out for him." James said to Sam who nodded his head.

"Yeah he can't drive around in that rust bucket of his when the rest of the pack drives round in what we do." Oliver said as he entered the bedroom. "Kind of pokey but smells like home." Oliver said Sam and James laughed. "How is it that Kurt got the bigger room?" Oliver asked.

"Its his house." Finn said to them. "And I don't need a car." Finn added.

"No he does not need a car." Carole said as she came into the room glaring at the three blonds in the room. Sam snickered as he left the room raising his hands in surrender. James and Oliver looked like deer's caught in the headlights. They could hear his laughter as he headed down the stairs and towards the rest of the family. Kurt met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is the laughing about?" Kurt asked.

"Carole said no to a new car." Sam said to him. "Not that I am at all surprised by this, James and Oliver are most likely get a mouthful from Carole about it." Sam informed him Kurt laughed. "I had nothing to do with airing that suggestion but if Finn gets a car for Christmas from one of the pack members I wouldn't be at all surprised." Sam said to him Kurt laughed.

"And what about me?" Kurt asked.

"Oh you get driven around like a princess by me." Sam said to him Kurt smiled at him.

"Sam you didn't tell me you were such a cute baby." Kurt said to him as they entered the kitchen. "You were all pudgey." Kurt said to him.

"I thought I burned those." Sam said to his mother.

"I had copies." His mother said to him which caused him to groan. "You won't be able to destroy them all." His mother added as Burt walked over to him. His hand shot out to touch the boys ear tips and Sam had to resist the urge to slap the man's hand away. Way to be intrusive and rude he thought to himself but he wasn't all that shocked.

"You can actually feel the scars." Burt said as Sam swatted his hand away from his ear. "Sorry Sam." Burt said with a blush.

"Next time just ask." Sam said with a shake of his head. "That was rude." He muttered as he sat down at the kitchen table. His mother and father caught sight of the slight blush on Sam's face not to mention the readjustment of his jeans to become comfortable once more. His mother giggled like some of his race his ears were very sensitive and seemed to be hooked up to his groin.

James Oliver and Finn entered the kitchen just then to save Sam further embarrassment, though Kurt seemed to take not of what was hot wired to what on Sam's body for later use.

"So these are the other teens in the pack?" Burt asked Sam.

"No they are two of five of us now." Sam said to him. "There are some younger than us, and the rest are of course are older than us." Sam said to him.

"And they are to you?" Carole asked.

"James is my Uncle Harrison's youngest son, Oliver is my Aunt Mary's eldest son." Sam said to her.

"And you are your fathers eldest child." Burt said to him Sam gave him a nod.

"Pretty much, I actually have an uncle who is younger than me by some way." Sam said to him.

"Our uncle Joey." Oliver said to her. "Just don't let him know we call him that, he doesn't like being called anything other than Joe or Joseph." Oliver told them. "When you guys come to our BBQ next weekend your meet him." Oliver said to them.

"We hadn't actually asked that of them yet." His mother said to her nephew.

"We would like for you to come to the family BBQ next weekend, now that you are part of the family. I think its time that you meet every one." His father said to Carole and Burt. "It will be a large get together with the ruling pack and our father pack if you like, so you can expect to meet a lot of our family and by extension Finn's new family." His father said to them.

"Sounds good to me, when are you planning on this happening?" Burt asked.

"Saturday, Finn will be able to stay beyond that as it falls on the same day as our usual pack meeting." His mother informed them. "The two packs get together every three or so months for one big pack meet which is usually started off by a BBQ at one of the houses." She told them.

Glee-Glee

"So when will Kurt become one of you?" Burt asked Sam later that night. The two of them were out on the porch while the rest of their families were in the house.

"When he asks me to join our pack." Sam said to him. "It will be his choice to join us, not mine." Sam said to him. "This isn't about being forced into something that he didn't want to do Burt, he'll join only when he decides he is ready." Sam said to the man who nodded his agreement. "I hope it will be soon, not being able to hear his thoughts and know what he is thinking on instinct is disconcerting." Sam said to him.

"Not as annoying as Finns though?" Burt asked.

"Finn isn't as stupid as he seems to let people think he is." Sam said to him. "Dopey and a dufus definitely." Sam added the man laughed.

"Finn really doesn't need a car, it would raise suspicions." Burt said to him.

"Yes which is why he won't be getting one until we are ready to leave town after graduation." Sam said to him.

"Will we see any of you again after that?" Burt asked Sam snorted his amusement clear.

"Do you really think I could get Kurt never to come back here?" Sam asked the man. "We'll be back for visits plenty enough, after all our kids are going to need their other grandparents you know." Sam said to him the man did smile at this. "You should know that I love Kurt and while I can't promise that harm won't come to him, I can promise that I will step in between him and danger when ever and where ever I can." Sam said to him.

"That kind of devotion scares me at your age." Burt said to him.

"I can't help it, when I saw him for the first time, it was like the axis of the earth shifted for me at that moment. No other guy or girl could turn my head, when he smiles he makes my world quake and when I kiss him its like well its earth shattering." Sam said to him with a smile. "Your son is going to live a happy and very long life Burt, he will have all that he wants and so much more. He won't have a normal life, I can't give him that. Not when we do what we do, but when I retire as alpha of that pack long after you and your wife are gone from this world, he will be able to live any and all dreams he wants." Sam said to him Burt smiled brightly at him.

"That's all a man can ask for his son." Burt said to him.

"That's what my dad says." Sam said to him. "Of course Stacey is his princess." Sam said to him. "Girls are a world apart from boys when it comes to their fathers eyes." Sam told him the man laughed.

"You are probably right." Burt said to him.

"Never wanted any children after Kurt?" Sam asked him.

"We did, it wasn't for lack of trying." Burt said to him Sam nodded. "After Kurt it was like we were cursed." Burt said to him. "Elizabeth had two miscarriages before the third child finally killed her, she was almost full term when she started bleeding internally. Kurt found her on the floor of the house we lived in at the time. By the time the medics got to her she had been dead for four or so hours." Burt told him Sam shook his head. "Even if they had got to her in time, it would have been to late to save the baby, a little boy we named him Jacob." Burt said.

"I'm sorry. It doesn't matter how many times I've dealt with death in my life and its far more times than I like to think about it never gets easier." Sam said to him with a shake of his head. "I can't protect Kurt from that side of our lifestyle, I want to you know." Sam said to him.

"I know, you just take care of my boy and you don't have sex with him until he tells you he is ready." Burt said to him. "I can't stop him from being happy and being happy is being with you in his case. So no objections, though you will abide by our rules in this house and you will abide by your parents rules in their house. And under no circumstances are you to get my son pregnant before you graduate." Burt said to him Sam laughed.

"I don't really want children until after college, so I will do my best to keep that deal with you." Sam said to him Burt nodded.

"Thank you Sam." Burt said to him. "What are your plans after high school?" Burt asked him.

"Besides keeping up with the family business?" Sam asked him Burt scowled. "I kind of want to be a doctor or a lawyer." Sam said to him. "It will be a lot harder for all of us since we move around a lot." Sam said to him.

"What happens to the houses you live in after you leave?" Burt asked.

"We sell them of as soon as we can in some cases we keep the rest. If we ever have to come back here its always helpful to have a house or two. Plus if we ever need a safe house for one of the pack while there is heat on them from the police we send them to the house or we use the Fae realm." Sam said to him with a grin on his face.

"So you get heat from the police?" Burt asked.

"Not recently but we have had in the past." Sam said to him. "It dies down after a while or we stage an apparent death of the pack member and then create a new identity for them so they can continue their work." Sam admitted.

"So you guys are basically the worst serial killers in the history of the United States of America." Burt said to him.

"I guess you could say that yes, but when you consider the good that we do it equals itself out. I won't lose sleep over the people I have killed Burt, all of them have deserved to die for the crimes that they have committed. Since we can shift at will and we don't need a full moon to change, no police officer could catch a killer who is a werewolf and no prison could hold them." Sam said to him. "Not in this realm anyway." Sam said to him. "So someone has to protect people like you from people like us who would kill you without a second thought." Sam said to him.

"How many people have you killed Sam?" Burt asked.

"People none, wolves sixteen. I don't kill in Human form I wait until they are werewolves." Sam said to him.

"And you have never killed a child?" Burt asked Sam shook his head resisting the urge to bite the mans head off.

"Orphaned wolves from the age of 1 or younger to 12 or thirteen we find homes for with other packs sometimes even older than that. Usually speaking though teens past thirteen have already learned their parents traits, so we send them to the Fae realm for mental reconditioning. Its not a pleasant procedure but if they are to far gone we have no choice unless we wish to kill them which is not an option unless they are Ted Bundy." Sam said to him.

"Someone like that was a wolf?" Burt asked.

"No just a plain old serial killer." Sam said to him Burt laughed at this.

Glee-Glee

The next day the Hummels and Hudsons were coming over for dinner and Sam had also invited Blaine to dinner after talking to his mom. He knew his mother was keen on sharing some of their heritage with Blaine, his parents had declined the invitation as they had had to work today but said that Blaine should go. Sam welcome Blaine at the door and hugged the boy, "Hey welcome to the Evans hell hole." Sam said to him Blaine laughed at this.

"Sam be nice to the guest." His father said to him.

"Blaine this is my dad Kyle Evans, my mom is floating about here somewhere. Kurt and Finn are also here with there parents, did you bring a pair of shorts?" Sam asked him Blaine nodded. "Excellent, then we can all use the pool and hot tub." Sam said to him Blaine smiled at this.

"Mom, Blaine is here." Sam called into the house a blond woman appeared at the far end of the entrance hall.

"Hello Blaine, I am Sarah, Sam's mom. Sam has told me about your situation, I was able to do some research if you would like to know about your birth parents." His mother said to him. "I was cooking some cookies in the kitchen if you would like to join me or maybe after dinner if you would like to stay at the house." Sarah said to him.

"I'd like that but I think I'll hang out with the guys until dinner." Blaine said to her.

"Of course, Sam why don't you take Blaine to a room where he can change. I believe that your cousins, Finn Burt and Kurt are already in the pool." Sarah said to them. "In Burt's case I think his just dipping his feet in it, Carole and I are in the kitchen taking care of the food your father is out dealing with pack business." Sarah said to him.

"Thanks mom." Sam said to her.

"Your mom is pretty cool." Blaine said to him.

"She has her moments." Sam said to him as he lead the way upstairs. "You can change in my room it's a little further away but there is a second stair case at the back of the house which is closer to my bedroom anyway." Sam said to him.

"Cousins?" Blaine asked.

"Oliver and James are my age, Jackson is five years older than us." Sam said to him. "They are my uncles and aunts children." Sam said to him. "All wolves so if we get into rough housing you and Kurt get the hell out of the way and you stay out of the way." Sam said to him Blaine nodded his head in understanding. "I don't want your getting hurt on my conscience." Sam said to him Blaine nodded. "With five wolves and two norms you'd get mullered in our idea of rough housing." Sam said to him.

"That bad huh?" Blaine asked Sam nodded as they entered his bedroom. "Jesus this is huge, I thought my house was big and my room was big but this is a whole different level Sam." Blaine said to him Sam laughed.

"If your in my family you get used to it." Sam said to him. "I'm going to get changed in my wardrobe, you can get changed in here." Sam explained to him.

"Your wardrobe is that big?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah it used to be another bedroom to the house until it was converted for my use." Sam said to him Blaine's eyes bugged. "There is nothing about this house which is normal Blaine its something that I am afraid you will just have to get used to." Sam said to him. "After tonight I think you might come back here regularly." Sam informed him.

"Probably." Blaine said to him as Sam entered his wardrobe. "Sam how did you know what I was?" Blaine asked. "Really." He added.

"Well your ears gave it away, but I can also see aura's I have been able to since I was very young." Sam said to him with a grin on his face. "Its not a power from my heritage, its just the way things are. Your aura has this golden tinge to it, its kind of beautiful but a Human doesn't get that kind of tinge unless they are Albus Dumbledore or mother Teressa." Sam said to him Blaine giggled. "I could see your ears, and I could see your aura I worked out the rest for myself." Sam said to him.

"Your mom do you think she can tell me a lot about my family?" Kurt asked.

"She wouldn't have said anything if she wasn't able to dig up what happened to your parents at least. She doesn't like to give false hope to people, so if she said she has some stuff to tell you then she has." Sam said to him. "But you should know that your parents being part of the royal guard, that would have been a huge deal Blaine it would have been a huge honour for them. If your parents died in battle during the troll wars, they would have been among the honoured dead. Your being sent to live with Humans wouldn't have been a punishment, the likely hood is that your family was all dead and so the best place for you were with people who knew about our world." Sam said to him.

"So they might be good people." Blaine said to him.

"Almost certainly." Sam said to him as he came out of his wardrobe dressed in a pair of black shorts with SE in gold letters on the bottom of the right leg.

"You have your name stitched into a pair of shorts really." Blaine said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah sorry about that, I think its just a vanity thing." Sam said to him Blaine laughed. "Okay the pool is heated you so you don't need to worry about your junk shrivelling up and dying or your nipples being as hard as bullets." Sam said to him Blaine was laughing out right now as they headed down the stairs bare footed.

They reached the pool a couple of minutes later, the guys were having a game of water polo with his brother and sister playing as well. Kurt looked up as they approached and smiled at them, Sam dove into the deep end with a large splash which doused Oliver in water.

"Hey you great lout." Oliver growled as Sam's head broke the surface next to Kurt Blaine dropped into the water. "Was that really necessary?" Oliver asked.

"Maybe not but you were wet anyway." Sam said to him.

"So hey Blaine you know the dweebs already, Stevie and Stacey. These are my cousins Oliver." Sam said pointing them out. "That is James and the broody one is Jackson." Sam said to Blaine. "Don't mind him his like this all the time." Sam added at the scowl on Jackson's face.

"Sam shut up and play." Jackson said tossing the ball at Sam's head who didn't have time to get out of the way of it so it hit him on the nose.

"Ow damn it." Sam growled at the man. "Do that again Jackson and your be laid up for a month." Sam said to him as he threw the ball back hard at Jackson. "Remember we have a couple of regular people in this game asshole." Sam added when Jackson caught the ball. "And a couple of small children." Sam added.

"Point taken, damn your throwing arm as improved." Jackson said to him. "So what's the story with the hobbit?" Jackson asked Blaine growled. "Feisty I like him." Jackson said. "I bet you're a real screamer between the sheets." Jackson said as James slapped him about the head.

"Thanks James." Sam said to his cousin.

"I'm Fae or half Fae." Blaine said to him.

"Oh you're the kid that aunt Sarah was talking about." Jackson said to him. "Nice to meet you Blaine." Jackson said with a big smile on his face.

"So why the big family get together?" Blaine asked.

"Jackson's parents had to go out of town for a few days so did Oliver's and James's family. It was to do with family business so they are all staying here until their parents get back. Though Jackson is part of the pack and old enough not to be in high school. He like us are not allowed on the hunt unless the whole pack is involved. Until we are twenty five and basically fully grown, we aren't allowed to hunt in smaller groups its to dangerous." Sam said to Blaine.

"That sucks for you." Blaine said to Jackson who grinned.

"You have no idea, two more years and I will join them properly." Jackson said to Blaine.

"Can we change the subject from death please." Burt snapped at them.

"Sorry Burt old habits die hard right Sam." Jackson said Sam smiled and nodded.

"Sorry Burt." Sam said to him.

"There are two small children in this pool and what your discussing is not appropriate around them." Burt said to them.

"When they are wolves they hear everything Burt." Sam said to him.

"That doesn't mean they should hear it when they are Human Sam." Burt said to him with a glare.

"You know I think he could give your dad a run for his money." Oliver said to him. "Or my mom for that matter." Oliver pointed out.

"Stevie, Stacey the cookie dough bowl is ready for you." His mother called to her youngest children who were suddenly in a rush to get out of the pool. "You boys dinner will be ready in an hour, try not to wear Blaine out and play at normal speeds would you." She said to them. "Blaine I have spoken to your mother, she is fine with you staying over tonight. Your be staying in the room opposite Sam's." She said to Blaine who nodded.

"Do you have any idea what she meant by Fae delicacies?" Burt asked.

"I do, are you sure you want to know?" Sam asked him.

"I am going to eat it." Burt said to him.

"My favourite dish from back home is dragon steaks I believe tonight's are Greystone Blues." Sam said to him. "Completely edible by humans, they look like normal beef steaks, think of the best steak you have ever had and times it by ten." Sam said to him.

"We couldn't just have steak from a cow?" Burt asked.

"Its fine Burt, we brought sirloin for you and Carole and Finn just in case you didn't want to try this." His father said to Burt.

"No way I want to try dragon." Finn said to him.

"And I am willing to try it once." Kurt said to him as Sam swam over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around the petit boy.

"You will love it, have I ever lead you astray with my food choices?" Sam asked him Kurt shook his head. "Its gorgeous served rare it is melt in your mouth good, served well done its still as good as any sirloin you have ever had." Sam said to him with a smile on his face.

"I suppose I can try this." Burt said. "Though I will have mine well done." He added.

"Carole has said like wise. Desserts are like wise amazing when Sarah makes them. Blaine you are in for one hell of a treat." His father said to Burt and Blaine. "My wife is an amazing cook and has banned any one else in this house from cooking in her kitchen." His father said to him with a grin on his face.

"That and you gave us food poisoning when you last tried to cook." Sam said to his dad his dad was laughing his ass off at this point. "Burt why don't you join me for a drink in my study, I am sure you still have a lot of questions you would like answered about my family and what Kurt will be joining." His father said to him.

"Sure we can leave the kids to their game." Burt said getting to his feet.

Sam watched the men leave before spinning Kurt round, "Now I can have my wicked way with you right here." Sam said to him with a grin Kurt pushed him away. "I was so planning on having my wicked way with you. The boys won't mind well maybe Blaine would but the rest not so much." Sam said to Kurt while the others snickered.

"Get your head out of the gutter Evans." Kurt growled.

"But it likes to be there." Sam said to him smiling at Kurt.

"Can we play again or are we watching a mating ritual?" Blaine asked causing both boys in question to blush.

"Sure thing, you need to get your ass kicked by me." Sam said to him playfully.

Glee-Glee

Sarah found Blaine in the gym room with the guys after Burt and Carole had left for the night leaving their boys at the Evans house. "Blaine do you want to come with me." Sarah said to him Sam looked up at Blaine and gave him a grin.

"Mom doesn't bite." Sam said to him. "Not unless she is asked to nicely." Sam added.

"Sure, can Sam and Kurt join us?" Blaine asked.

"Sure if that's what you want." His mom said to Blaine.

Once they were sat in the library on the second floor which Sam often referred to the serious library this was where the powerful and dangerous books were kept. This was where they came when they wanted to find something to kill someone with if they didn't want to get close enough for hand to hand combat with said someone. It had never happened while Sam had been an active part of the pack, but he knew it had been used in the past.

"I have been in contact with the royal court, looking for your record. There are very few children from that war that went to the normal world. You were among four, once I was able to find out whether your parents had always been in this area of the world it left just one possibility." His mother told Blaine. "Would you like to know your birth name?" She asked him.

"Yes please." Blaine asked.

"You were born Skylar Emmett Egden." She said to him. "Your mother was Human like you were told but your father was a full blooded Fae." She said to him. "Your father was head of the Kings personal guard during the troll wars." She said to him.

"How did they die?" Blaine asked.

"Your mother was in a part of the palace that was hit by mortar volleys. As your fathers wife she was able to live with him in the palace. You were a year old on the day of the attack, a maid who had seen your mother die retrieved you from their rooms and took you to the fall out shelter beneath the palace where the non combatants would be safe." Sarah explained to Blaine. "Your father was with the king when the attack reached the throne room six hours later, the fight was going badly so your father ordered the kings retreat. Him and a colonel of his stayed back to buy the king time to get out and allow the second wave of defence to get into position. Your father is the reason why the king is still alive today, he died so that you and every body else in the palace could live." Sarah explained Sam smiled Blaine looked lost.

"Your dad died a hero Blaine, he died doing a job he loved and he died so you could live." Sam said to him Blaine nodded numbly.

"Your father was given the highest honour that a member of the guard can be given for his sacrifice." His mother told Blaine. "He is buried in among the honoured dead at the central graveyard in the capital city. You have permission to visit it any time you want, I have the fall accounting here for you to read at your own leisure Blaine." His mother said to him.

"Thank you." Blaine said to her.

"You are most welcome." His mother said to him. "You should know that you were not exiled Blaine this was in no way a punishment for you or your parents. After the war we had so many dead, that very few people had the ability to take in an orphan. When you return home if you decide to return home you will be welcomed with open arms." She told him.

"Do I have family there?" Blaine asked.

"No you are the last of your family." She said to him.

"And I am gay so…" Blaine started Sam laughed.

"Blaine you will be able to have as many children as you like, you can get pregnant." Sam said to him. "When you want them children will be a viability for you." He told his friend.

"They won't be ashamed of me then?" He asked.

"No Blaine, gay relationships aren't frowned upon or seen as wrong in our realm." Sam said to him. "Who is going to hurt you anyway you are adorable." Sam added with a grin.

_**Authors Note:**_

_So hey guys chapter 7 is here. I hope you like it, this chapters title wasn't readily apparent at the start of it. So by the end of it when I had written all that I wanted to, it was obvious that I only had one choice in titles. I am very happy with this chapter, it took me a while to formulate a plan for it and this one is shorter than the last two. Sorry about that, if you thought that they would get longer, then you were clearly mistaken. _

_Read it and review it. _


	8. Chapter 8: Karofsky's Downfall

Chapter 8: Karofsky's Downfall

Things started out well that Monday morning, he was dressed and out of the house before any one else in the house was even finished with breakfast. He had promised Kurt that he would come over for breakfast. So when he showed up in a pair of slacks a button downed shirt and a waist coat, the people in the Hummel Hudson house hold were a little taken aback. He'd had a hair cut since the last time Kurt had seen him and his blond hair had been replaced with black thanks to some great hair colouring. Kurt whistled at the new look.

"What's with the change?" Finn asked as he sat down at the table.

"This is the real me, my family has blond hair this is my natural hair colour and as Kurt will tell you my wardrobe is full of clothes like this rather than what you've seen me in for the last year and a bit." Sam said to him as he helped himself to pancakes and a cup of coffee. "You guys saw most of who I am, but you haven't seen everything about who I am." Sam said to him. "My dress sense is a little more refined than the jeans and t-shirts that the jocks and glee club have seen me in." He said to him.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair and smiled, "It looks better than the bleach job you did on your hair." Kurt said to him Sam laughed at this he couldn't help himself. "This new hair style shows your ears more." Kurt said to him Sam laughed.

"I've always been conscious of my ears." Sam admitted. "Mom persuaded me into showing them more than I have as a teenager." Sam said to him.

"Your ears aren't huge like an elephants." Finn said to him.

"No but they do have scars from the surgery to remove their points." Sam said to him. "Which has always made me nervous." Sam told him Finn nodded. "The questions that would be asked if someone actually made them. Why do you have identical scars on your ears? Are you some kind of a freak?" Sam said to him.

"No one would ask that last question." Kurt said to him.

"You remember Karofsky yes." Sam said to him Kurt snickered at this. "Anyway self conscious sums up my attitude about my ears." Sam told them. "Its not something you'd really understand unless you have been there." Sam said to them.

"I'm sure it will be fine, you don't know they are there unless you know what your looking for." Kurt said to him.

Glee-Glee

Pulling into his usual parking space by the school, Sam smiled over at Kurt who couldn't help but smirk. They had been happy to drive slowly for a couple of minutes anyway, so that Finn's own car could keep up with their acceleration. This changed when Sam got bored and wanted to get to school in a hurry to see Puck and Blaine. As they got out they were soon joined by Finn who looked annoyed that Sam had left him in the dust.

"I thought you were going to let me keep up with you guys?" Finn demanded Sam shrugged looking sheepish.

"I got bored." Sam admitted Finn gaped at him and Kurt giggled. "Sorry Finn, but its hard to drive slowly in this baby." Sam told him Finn had to conceded that he would want to drive fast in Sam's car if he drove it as well. The car hadn't broken the speed limit on the way to school but the acceleration of said car was so impressive that it took skill to keep the car at a slow enough pace to allow Finn's much slower car to keep up with the Lamborghini.

"You mean your leg was getting sore." Kurt said to him.

"Well that was also true." Sam said to him Finn laughed.

"Okay fine but don't do it again." Finn said to him.

"I can't make that promise." Sam said to him Finn smiled a little bit. "You just have a shit car and your mom refuses to allow me or my parents to buy you a new one under normal circumstances." Sam said to him.

"What does that man?" Finn asked.

"That Christmas and your birthday aren't ordinary days." Sam said to him Kurt snickered. "Same goes for Kurt though he has the navigator so he doesn't really need to have one." Sam said to him Kurt smiled brightly. "We fully intend to abide by your parents rules on money spent on you under normal circumstances." Sam said to them.

"You know they probably won't think Christmas is a good enough reason to spend huge amounts of money on either of us." Kurt said to him with a shake of his head.

"Yeah they may think that but it won't matter to my dad or me for that matter." Sam said to him with a grin on his face. "You two are getting spoiled this Christmas so I'd get used to the idea." Sam said to them. He wasn't really sure what they had planned exactly but it would be good and it would be big. It would also have to be a secret kept from the two of them and their parents or all hell would break lose. "Now lets get inside, I can feel the rain in their air and I do not want to get wet. There is nothing worse than the wet dog smell first thing in the morning." Sam said to them Finn and he shared a giggle as they made a run for the school.

They had only just got into the school when the rain came down hard, Kurt gave Sam a grateful smile he had not wanted to get wet. It would have ruined his outfit and hair for that matter, never good things when you were Kurt Hummel. People were looking at Sam weirdly as they walked down the hall ways a few asked who is the new guy which made Sam and his friends snicker.

While they were at Kurt's locker Mercedes, Blaine, Wes and David approached them.

"Holy… Sam." Mercedes said staring at the former blond incredulously. "What the hell did the butcher do to your hair?" She asked with a bright smile. "I'd heard people saying their was a new guy hanging out with you two. I didn't think that it would be Sam with a new look and damn white boy you just went from cute to the hottest guy in school." Mercedes said to him as she looked him up and down.

"What she said you put us to shame." David said to him.

"That's not to hard black boy, you look any uglier and even the back end of a bus would be insulted to be compared to you." Sam teased David who glared at him playfully as their friends laughed. "I decided to let the real me be seen." Sam said to them Blaine smiled at him.

"If this is the real you, what took you so long to show us?" Mercedes asked him.

"I showed you my cars and my bike and my house girl what more did you want in the way of clues?" Sam asked her. "A big neon sign saying that the me you see is actually a fake?" Sam said to her she laughed at this.

"And Kurt?" Wes asked.

"Kurt has always been able to see the real me, he made the new gay guy the first day of school." Sam said to him. "That and its kind of hard to lie to a guy you love so completely." Sam muttered Blaine and Finn shared a look. Neither of them had met their mates but they had heard stories about what happened when you did. Blaine had had it all laid out by Sam's mom over dinner at the weekend much to his and Sam's chagrin.

"Woe that was deep." Mercedes said to him. "White boy you keep doing that and I think Burt has reason to be worried about you and Kurt." Mercedes said to him Sam blushed faintly.

Glee-Glee

That afternoon Sam was heading for Kurt's locker, they had glee practice and he wanted to walk his boyfriend into the practice room. As he came into the hall way, he saw Karofsky pushing Kurt hard into a classroom door which had him snarling as he heard the cry of pain from his boyfriend and rushed to try and aid his boyfriend without killing Karofsky. He was hampered by so many people in the hall way since most of them were heading home after school, Sam barrelled a couple of nerds out of the way. By the time he got to door Kurt had gone through. Azzimo and Jackson were standing guard outside the door and he could hear the terrified screams of his mate inside the class room.

"Fuck of this is none of your business Evans." Azzimo snarled.

"Move or die." Sam snarled at the boy. He was dangerously close to losing any sense of self control he had. He could hear the screams of his mate and that was pushing him further towards losing it. Azzimo slammed his hands into Sam's chest making him stumbled backwards the two goons were laughing as Sam dusted himself off his eyes were now glowing dangerously amber as he approached them again.

"I told you to get lost Evans." Azzimo snarled at him.

"Have it your way." Sam snarled as he slammed his fist into Azzimo's gut making the boy double over in pain and wheezing from the effort to draw breath. That was one hell of a rabbit punch that he had just received the knee driven into the boys chin knocked him out cold. Sam was still in control so the blows were pulled but Azzimo was down and he was not getting up any time soon. As a fist slammed into the side of Sam's head making the boy stumble side ways he came up with a kick to the groin that dropped the other boy. Now able to push his way into the class room while people were screaming for help, Sam could see his pray. Kurt was on the floor rolling around to try and get away from the deadly assault of Karofsky's feet as they connected with Kurt's body.

Sam snarled and made to leap across the room before he was tackled to the floor. He had no idea who it was but he fought like a man possessed to get free. Finn and Mike shot over the top of them, Finn's roar of rage told Sam that he wanted Karofsky dead. Sam managed to get an arm free of who was on top of him aiming at the ankles of Karofsky their were two sickening snaps and screams from the big boy as he was dropped to the floor.

"Get the fuck of me." Sam snarled as he fought to get free.

"Sam." Puck groaned. "Stop fighting me you can't kill him." Puck said to the boy underneath him as Sue Sylvestor arrived on the scene along with Will Schuester both of whom took in the carnage around the room and the screaming Karofsky on the floor his ankles broke and his feet at obscene angles.

"What the hell is happening here?" Will demanded. "Sam." He asked.

"Karofsky tackled Kurt in here, the goons wouldn't let me past… had to get to Kurt… screaming." Sam managed to get out he wasn't calming down any and Puck could tell the wolf wanted out to kill the person who had done this to his mate.

"We need to get ambulances here now." Sue yelled at Will.

Will took his phone out and called the emergency services, Puck wasn't moving, he knew that if Sam got up he would finish the job he started with Karofsky not that he could blame him. He wanted to kill Dave Karofsky but in front of this many witnesses it would be bad if he tried to kill him. It was going to be interesting trying to explain Karofsky's injuries.

"What happened to his legs?" Sue demanded.

"It must have happened as we tackled him coach." Finn said he'd guessed this was Sam because they had barely touched him when he went down like a sack of potatoes. "He must have landed funny or something." Finn added.

"Frankenteen call your parents, tell them that we are heading to the hospital with Porcelain." Sue said to him their was no hint of malice in her voice and if Sam didn't know better their was concern in her voice which made him fight Puck harder. He had to get to his mate he had to get there and Puck was stopping him. Puck made a startled yelp as he was thrown off Sam bodily by Sam's feet which he had managed to get under Puck.

"Oh shit." Puck managed as he landed with a thump.

Sam got to his feet and rushed to Kurt's side spitting on Karofsky as he went by, "I'll deal with you later." Sam snarled at the boy who whimpered. Sam dropped to his knees next to Kurt getting between him and Finn.

"Lips don't move him." Sue growled at Sam who looked up at her with a glare and went back to assess the damage done to his mate. Normally he would have used his powers to undo the damage but he wanted Karofsky to pay for what he had done and his little friends to pay for helping him out. That meant people had to see what he had done to Kurt who was unconscious Sam leant down placing a kiss to Kurt's forehead whispering something that only Finn and Puck could hear.

"The police and ambulances are on the way." Will declared.

"Get that piece of shit out of my sight before I kill him." Sam snarled looking at Karofsky with disgust and barely concealed rage.

"Sam we can't move him." Will said to him.

Glee-Glee

"What the hell happened to my son?" Burt roared at the police officer in the waiting room.

"Dave Karofsky has admitted to trying to kill your son. He planned to beat the gay out of your son or have him die while he was trying." The officer said to him. The pack had showed up at the hospital and the fact that Sam was sat between his father and a man that he didn't know who looked older than Sam's father. "He and his friends have given full confessions, Karofsky is currently under lock and key in the secure prisoner ward. His friends have been with held bail pending further questioning. Your sons partner most likely saved his life." The man said to him.

It had been five hours since they had come to the hospital Sam had ridden with Kurt after he refused to leave his side. The whole of new directions, Figgins Sue and Will had been here at some point. The principal had assured them that the three boys in question would not return to school, regardless of whether by some miracle they didn't face criminal charges for what they had done.

"Burt why don't we sit down and wait for news." Carole said to him softly.

"I'm going to go get us all drinks and some food, would any of you like something?" His mother asked the group. "Sam you haven't eaten would you like something?" She asked Sam didn't even look up he simply shook his head. She knew that he was blaming himself for what had happened to Kurt. He was also raging and he wanted the boy who had done this dead. The police officer left them alone once he had finished giving them the low down on what was happening with Kurt's attacker and his accomplices. Sam Finn and Mike would have to give statements about what they had seen and done, Sam's father had assured both sets of parents that they would have lawyers to protect their interest. "I'll bring you back a sandwich." His mother said to him.

"Where exactly were you Sam?" Burt asked him.

"I was on my way to meet him at his locker, I saw them throw him into the class room." Sam snarled. "If Puck hadn't stopped me I would have killed that bastard." Sam snarled. He had spat Puck's name out like it was something vile.

"He hasn't calmed down any." Puck said to them.

"No he isn't going to calm down until we have news of Kurt and his condition." The other man sat next to Sam said to them.

"Who are you?" Carole asked.

"My grandfather." Sam muttered.

"Like Sam I am his grandfather Nicholas." The man said to him.

"You don't look old enough to be a grandfather." Mercedes said to him Sam hid a smile at this.

"Thank you dear lady." Nicholas said to her.

They'd been there another two hours before a doctor came out of the surgical suite, "Mr. Hummel." The doctor asked Burt stood up as did Sam regardless of his parents trying to keep him in the seat. Sam brushed his grandfathers hand of as he got up and followed Burt and Carole and the doctor in question, he wasn't in the mood to get second hand information.

"This is Sam Evans, he is Kurts significant other." Carole told the doctor.

"Kurt has just been taken down to the recovery suite before he gets moved to the ICU." The doctor said to him. "He had some bleeding on the brain and we lost him a couple of times during the surgery but we are hopeful. He has eight broken ribs a broken arm which we had to set." The doctor said to him. "We had to remove his spleen which was ruptured in the attack." He added.

"He will make a full recovery though?" Sam asked.

"We are hopeful that he will make a full recovery yes, he is currently listed as critical but stable. It will be family only but you will all be able to see him once he has been moved to ICU. We just have to wait for him to wake up on his own now." The man added Sam nodded as he took Burt by the elbow and guided him back towards the waiting area.

"Thank you." Sam said to him and it was about the calmest he had sounded in hours.

"Sam I can walk on my own." Burt said to him with a smile Sam looked down at his hand and let go. "Did you nearly kill Karofsky?" He asked quietly while they were on their own.

"If Puck hadn't tackled me, their wouldn't have been enough to bury him with." Sam growled. "You can thank Puck for the fact that your son has a mate who isn't looking at life in prison for killing that son of a bitch." Sam continued.

"And his legs?" Carole asked.

"Oh yeah that was me." Sam said to her. "It was the only thing I could aim at, at the time so I took both his ankles out. I imagine that hurt a lot." Sam added with a smile. "The least I could do after what he did to my Kurt." Sam snarled. "If I'd had my way I'd have broken his damn neck now if your excuse me." Sam growled and stalked out of the hospital his cousins chasing after him. They knew what kind of mood he was in and it was long over due that he let his temper get the best of him. Finn looked apologetically at his parents before going after them. He didn't know what help he could be but at least he might be able to get through to Sam.

Glee-Glee

"Where will he have gone?" Burt asked.

"Knowing Sam he would have gone on a walk, he will be back in a few days." Kyle said to the man. "He isn't safe to be around McKinley high right now, he wants to kill something and in all likely hood he will kill something." Kyle told them.

"Nothing human I hope." Carole said they were alone in the family room next to ICU.

"No most likely the group will take out a Vampire or two before coming back." Sarah said to Carole. The woman couldn't quite get her head around the idea of another supernatural species in the world. "I wouldn't worry about it Vampire attacks are few and far between. This will be good for Sam and trust me with his mind set, having him nearby could be bad for Karofsky." Sarah said to them.

"He was trying to kill the Karofsky boy." Burt said to them. "Though I really can't blame him, I'd like to kill the bastard." Burt said to her.

"If he isn't back when Kurt wakes up, Kurt probably will go nuts." Carole said to him.

"I think that Sam is going to talk to you guys after the events of today when he came back." Kyle said to them. "After this he is going to be wanting to make sure that Kurt can protect himself and heal quicker than before." Kyle added.

"Meaning Sam is going to want him in the pack." Burt said Kyle nodded. "After tonight I don't think I can argue with his reasoning. Why didn't he heal the damage himself?" Burt asked.

"To many humans witnessed the aftermath of the attack and the damage done to Kurt. It would have raised to many questions and Sam didn't want to draw attention on the strangeness of Karofsky's injuries. If he had undone the damage to Kurt he would have had to do the same to Karofsky, the attacker in a worse position than the victim." Sarah explained.

"I could have lived with that." Burt said to her.

"Then Sam would be in jail for his assault of those boys and your son would still be in critical condition. Everything he has done whether he likes it or not is to protect Kurt to make sure that Kurt is protected when he goes back to McKinley." Sarah said to him.

"I guess you are right, when and if Sam asks he will have our consent." Burt said to him.

"It will make Kurt and Finn even closer, their joining our pack means that our blood lines stay clean of interbreeding." Sarah said to him. "They will be more than just stepbrothers when Kurt joins the pack, they will be brothers in all ways that matter." Sarah told them.

Glee-Glee

It had been a week, Kurt had woken up after three days in a coma but nothing had been heard of where Sam was concerned nor the younger members of the pack that had gone with him. Burt had told the boy who had been moved out of ICU a day go to a private room paid for by the Evans family. That Sam had left in one hell of a state and swearing bloody murder on Karofsky, once Kurt had heard exactly what Sam had done in the aftermath of the attack he knew that it had been right for Sam to get out of the area for a little while and have the chance to calm down.

Kurt was in the middle of lunch when the door to his room opened and Sam and Finn came into the room smiles on their faces. Kurt's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he saw Sam and a bunch of red roses in one hand and a box of chocolates in the others as he approached the bed Sam lent down kissing Kurt on the lips.

"Hey baby." Sam said as he placed the chocolates on the bedside. "The nurse said she'd bring a vase for these." Sam said to him as Kurt smelled them and smiled.

"You disappear for a week and this is all you brought me back." Kurt said to him.

"I wasn't sure your heart would be able to take it if I brought you anything else back. Once you are out of here I might buy you some bling." Sam said to him. "A nice bracelet and necklace maybe an engagement ring, and a nice bite mark on your ass." Sam said to him Finn glared at him playfully at this comment.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kurt asked.

"After what happened with Karofsky and his goons, I have asked your dad for permission to bring you into the pack. When you are ready of course but the consent has been given." Sam said to him. "Finn doesn't know about this since I had Oliver distract him while I did this bit of shopping in Las Vagas." Sam said to him and pulled a ring box out of his pocket. "Technically before we can bring our mates into the pack we have to propose to them. So there is a full link between us." Sam said to him Finn grinned at this as Sam opened the ring box and turned it for Kurt to see. "So I asked your dad for permission to marry you which he consented to with a bit of a fight." He added. "So Kurt Alexander Hummel will you marry me?" Sam asked as he took the ring out of its box.

"Yes you damn fool." Kurt said Sam took his hand in his own and slipped it on the ring finger before whistling and the door opened. Most of the pack and Kurt's parents came into the room.

"So I might have planned this and not told Finn about it, because we both know he is abysmal when it comes to keeping secrets." Sam said to Kurt who was laughing at the affronted look on his brothers face as Carole took the flowers from Sam and placed them in a vase. "There is a whole list of gifts waiting for you during the engagement process." Sam said to him the others laughed. "But you will be an Evans soon enough." He added.

"I can't wait." Kurt said to him with a smile.

"So besides Las Vagas what else were you up to?" His father asked them.

"We made a stop off in North Carolina along the way and we had a stop of in New Orleans destroyed a vampire or six in that town." Sam said to him his father laughed.

"How did you manage to cover that much distance?" Burt asked.

"The wonders of hiring a private jet, who knew billionaires could rent private jets." Sam said to him.

"None of you are old enough for that." Carole said to them.

"Jackson is though." Finn said to her. "Sam was all for a trip to the Bahamas next week, then Jackson told him that Kurt was awake and well we turned around and headed for home yesterday." Finn said to her she smiled at this.

"Karofsky is going down for a long time, he has admitted to planning on killing Kurt." Kyle said to them. "He will not be seeing the light of day for quite a while yet." He added. "I have made sure that my lawyers are representing your family in a law suite we have filed on behalf of Kurt against Karofsky and his family." Kyle added.

"So you guys are going back to school." Kurt said to them.

"We go back tomorrow, the whole pack will be at McKinley from tomorrow." Sam said to him. "Jackson will also be there helping out Miss. Pillsbury." He told Kurt who smiled brightly. "No one will be at risk especially you at that school any more." Sam finished.

_**Authors Note:**_

_Here is chapter 8 a little less information in this one than you guys are probably going to like. I could have made this a fifteen or sixteen thousand word chapter and done the week he was away. I figured I will probably do that later. If you have read a forked road you know I like my flash back interludes. So bare with me while I try and work out what happened there. It may be twelve chapters away or longer but it will come when I can find a hook to bring us back to it. _


	9. Chapter 9: Kurt Joins The Pack

Chapter 9: Kurt Joins The Pack

It had been a month since the attack, Kurt thanks to Sam's intervention with some of his magic had healed faster than people would have expected but not so fast as to draw suspicion or unwanted questions from people who shouldn't have been asking questions. Finn had gone through his second full moon and was relieved that the pain had gone with the changes. He had commented to Sam that it was still uncomfortable, he wasn't used to growing a tail out of his wear end yet. Sam and the others had laughed at him when he said this and he had simply frowned at them.

"Sam your guests are here." His mother called up the stairs. The whole of new directions and Schuester had been invited to a pre sectionals party at the house. His mother and father and the twins would be leaving for the night to give them some space and so that when Schuester left the real party would be able to start.

"Okay I'll be down in a second." Sam called as he put the finishing touches to his hair in place and straightened his shirt. Once he was sure he walked out and down the stairs, his friends were hanging their jackets up in the closet and taking their shoes and socks of. Sam kissed Kurt on the lips in way of greeting before turning his attention to the people in the hall way. "Mom has been cooking for us all day, so I hope you are all hungry. Rachel we did some vegan options for you, I'm not sure how good they will be but we have tried." Sam said to her she smiled at this.

"Thank you Sam, Mrs. Evans." Rachel replied.

"You are welcome Rachel." Sarah said to her. "Make yourselves at home and if you are staying the night one person to a room, no couples and that includes you Sam and Kurt." Sarah said to her son and his mate.

"Like I am going to have my wicked way with Kurt with my teacher in my house." Sam said to her Schuester laughed. "Don't worry though, because there is no way that Schuester here is going to be the police officer of this party." Sam said to his mother. "We are all going to have a good time and that is all that matters at the end of the day." Sam said to them.

"Okay then, have fun and be safe guys." Kyle said to them he gave his son a significant look.

His parents left the house and Sam smiled at Finn and Puck, "Okay who wants to bring out the class a drugs and get this party started?" Sam said to them causing every body bar Rachel and Schuester to share a round of laughter. "Now did every body bring a swimming costume with them?" Sam asked the group they all nodded. "Good because I thought that we could start this party out their, the music system can run through into that room. So Blaine since I believe that you won the right to choose the music Finn will show you were our music system is. The rest of you are welcome to grab a room and change. The family's bedrooms are clearly marked, you do not enter any of them without my permission you may not enter my bedroom." Sam said to them.

"Sam rooms?" Schuester asked.

"Oh right everything above the first floor is safe, most of the rooms on the first floor are also safe." Sam said to them. "There are a study and a couple of libraries upstairs as well, so you might get a shock if you open certain doors." Sam told them.

"More than one library is that necessary?" Blaine asked.

"You haven't seen our first editions library yet." Sam said to him as the rest of the guys headed up the stairs. "There are books that you would sell your first born child up stairs, just to be able to get the chance to read them." Sam said to him Blaine grinned at him. "The dangerous books are however locked away safely so no norm eyes can read them." Sam said to Blaine.

"That's probably a good thing." Blaine said to him.

"That's what I thought, now go get changed pale boy." Sam said to him Blaine laughed as he ran up stairs. Sam entered the kitchen and exited into the pool area where he pulled his shirt of his back and dropped it on one of the pool side chairs. He eased onto the ground next to the pool, before placing his feet in the water. He was waiting for the guys to come downstairs and really just enjoying the peace that was his house before mayhem began.

A few minutes later Liam was the first to enter the pool area from the garden shivering like crazy.

"I wish I had known you could have come in here without going into the garden." Liam muttered as he sat down next to Sam, Sam smiled. "It is to cold out there for walking around shirtless in your back garden." Liam informed him.

"Yeah I should have mentioned that you could get in here via the kitchen." Sam said to him.

"Why does someone need a pool like this in their house?" Liam asked.

"Why not have a pool like this if you can afford it." Sam said to him. "In fairness this is the first house we have ever owned with a pool in it." Sam said to him as the kitchen door opened and more people came in Schuester in the lead. "If you look any less comfortable Schue, you are going to freak people out." Sam said to him the man laughed.

"I am in a pool with a bunch of teenagers." Schuester said to him.

"If it helps you any, you can always think of us as young adults." Sam said to him with a grin on his face.

"It doesn't help." Schuester said to him.

"You know we have a rule about adults in this room for the first time." Sam said to him.

"Oh what is that?" Schuester asked Finn and Sam standing right next to him now.

"Oh you don't get in the pool we push you in, since you are at the deep end it doesn't involve carrying you to the other end." Sam said to him and with that said pushed his teacher into the pool much to the mirth of everyone in the room. Most of the people in the room followed Schuester into the pool at that point. Schuester broke the surface and glared at Sam. "Sorry Schue it's a rule of the house, you wouldn't want to break the rules now would you?" Sam asked him.

"Sam that was completely uncalled for." He said as Sam took a couple of steps back before running at the pool and bomb driving into it. Splashing the man some more but landing a safe distance away from him.

"Señor Schuester que necesita relajarse esta es una de las partes." Sam said fluently in accented Spanish as he came up for air. "Los hay que ser un maestro aquí tan chill." Sam told him.

Glee-Glee

The party was well under way, Schuester after being dumped into the pool by Sam seemed to be enjoying himself. Kurt was currently wrapped up around Sam on his bed, because they had headed up the stairs and left people to their business.

"Sam I'm ready." Kurt said softly to Sam who looked down at his fiance a little surprised. "I don't want to live in fear of people like Karofsky any more." Kurt said to him Sam nodded his head in understanding. "Dad said you would wait until I gave you permission." Kurt said to him Sam nodded his head he knew the deal he had made with his fiance's father after the attack.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Sam asked. "Because once it happens there is no turning back." Sam said to him Kurt nodded his head.

"I am." Kurt said to him.

"Okay." Sam said as he spun them over to be on top and looked down at his mate.

"Now." Kurt whispered as a command to Sam eager and from the way his groin was pressing against Sam he was as horny as Sam was. Kurt grasped Sam's ears causing the other boy to moan deeply his eyes fluttering closed. "I saw what this did to you when dad did it." Kurt said to him before attacking Sam's neck with his mouth.

Glee-Glee

Puck and Finn both noticed that the host and his boyfriend were absent from the party not long after Schuester made his excuses and left for the night. Every body had been sad to see the man go, this had been the most relaxed that they had ever seen him out of school. Finn thought that it was because of what Sam had done to Schue at the start of the night.

"You think we should go get them?" Finn asked.

"Not unless you want to die." Blaine said to him as he came over to them. "Kurt told me tonight was the night, he was going to give Sam permission." Blaine said to him Finn blanched and made to go get them. "Leave them be, Kurt hasn't felt safe at school since the attack. He has been talking with me about this for a couple of weeks now, he knows that being a wolf apart of your pack will offer him safety like nothing he has known before." Blaine said to them.

"I… Burt knows about this?" Finn asked Blaine nodded.

"You go up their dude and their at it, Sam will kill you for killing the mood." Puck said to him.

"He really wanted this?" Finn asked Blaine nodded Finn sighed.

"Kurt knows what to expect Finn, Sam has been preparing him for that night since he told Kurt he was Sam's mate." Puck said to him. "You just need to let what is going to happen, happen and trust in Sam and that he knows what he is doing." Puck said to him Blaine nodded his head.

"Hey you three grab a glass of this stuff." David called to them. The three turned around to see that David and the others had started on the drinks, a very large bottle of Jack Daniels. "This was left out with a note from Sam's dad and a message telling us all not to touch the wine cellar." David said to them they laughed.

"Why what's down there?" Puck asked.

"Some very expensive wine." Finn said to him with a shrug. "Sam and I had a bottle of something that was seriously old, he said it was worth four or five thousand dollars per glass. Anyway after one glass I was sloshed." Finn said to him. "Sam's parents have very expensive taste in wine and drinks." Finn told them. "And Sam isn't much better." He added.

"Dude you spent way to much time in this house." Mike said to him.

"Tell me about it." Finn said wit a half smile, he didn't actually mean it he loved this house and he loved the family that he had joined when he became a werewolf. It didn't matter to him that Sam could have killed him the day he was turned. Sam had given him something so precious that he could never say thank you enough. "I don't think I saw every room here while I was staying here." Finn told them.

"Where did Kurt and Sam go?" Mercedes asked.

"Up to Sam's room." Finn said to her she gaped at him for a moment then laughed.

"Sam you randy git." Artie said aloud the room dissolved into laughter. "Way to get some while your guests party downstairs." Artie continued.

"Dude that's my brother you are talking about." Finn growled though it was only half hearted.

Glee-Glee

People were surprised when Sam and Kurt appeared an hour later, both looked slighted ruffled but both had a certain glow about them. Kurt went one way to get drinks while Sam went to their friends, "I guess every body knows why we were upstairs by the grins and the shoulder bumps I just got." Sam said to them. "Games room for karaoke or guitar hero on the xbox or wii." Sam suggested to the group. "We have multiple mics and we have the whole band collection for our xbox." Sam told them.

"Karaoke sounds great." Mike said to him. "Besides with us all drunk, I won't sound the worst." Mike said to him.

"Yeah cause dude you suck." Sam said with a grin. "Down the hall to the right of the kitchen third door on the left guys. Puck Mike and I will grab the drinks and some of you might want to grab the food. Once the food and drink are in the games room, you guys might want to go change back into your street clothes or night wear what ever." Sam said to them. "This party ain't over but swimming costumes in the games room which are wet, isn't the best idea in the world." Sam added.

"Sure." Mercedes said to him.

"Are the bedrooms upstairs for use you know." David whispered in Sam's ear.

"If you have sex in any of the bedrooms of this house David with Mercedes I will castrate you with a spoon is that clear." Sam said to him with an evil look on his face. "I love Mercedes and I like you but my parents will go nuts if they have to change the bed linens for the guest rooms." Sam told them they nodded. "If you want to use a bathroom or the pool area that's fine but no bedroom sex for any one." Sam growled at the group. "I promised no hi jinx in this house tonight and you will all deliver or face my great displeasure." Sam added. "Now lets get drunk and play games on the wii or xbox." Sam said to them all.

"Sam we have a snooker table to and you owe me a rematch." Finn said to him.

"Good point, we can play a three frame match." Sam said to him Finn grinned.

"Wait you have a snooker table and not a pool table why?" Mike asked.

"Because snooker takes a lot more skill than pool." Sam said to him Finn laughed. "You don't have to get onto a numbered ball, you do have to get onto a colour after every read. So if you don't come up far enough or you don't get enough of an angle on the colour your not going to get great position on the next red to keep your break going." Sam said to them.

"So position is really important just like pool." Mike said to him.

"Yes but unlike pool, you can snooker a player easily if you can't take the break further, you score points if they miss the shot and you can make them take it again if you don't like what has been left to you." Finn said to him.

"Oh that sounds fun." Mike said to them.

"Then you can help Finn because he sucks." Sam said to the boy who laughed.

"Hey that's not true." Finn said to him.

"Dude in our last game instead of hitting a red like you were supposed to, you decided to hit and pot the brown." Sam said to him.

"That was my first shot." Finn said to him.

"True but after I had told you to hit a red first, it was hilarious." Sam said to him.

"But I couldn't hit a red." Finn said to him.

"That was the point of such a great break off, leaving you snookered or with a tough shot to play." Sam said to him. "If you can't pot something you try to get the cue ball back to bulk while leaving nothing or nothing easy for your opponent." Sam said to Mike who nodded as they entered the games room with the food.

"What took you guys so long?" Rachel asked.

"Oh we were discussing snooker." Sam said to her. "Rack them up Finn." Sam said to his friend who smiled brightly. "I need my cue which is on the shelf over there." Sam added.

"Got it." Finn said to him.

"You don't want to play." Kurt asked looking at the plasma screen which was at that moment being set up for a karaoke session.

"No I want to beat Finn and Mike into submission." Sam said to him. "You okay?" Sam whispered in his ear.

"Sore, that bite hurts like hell." Kurt whispered.

"Yeah that's going to do that for a while." Sam said to him.

Glee-Glee

Sam woke up the next morning with a hangover and people in his bedroom, chief among them Kurt, Sam rolled over and groaned. "What could you guys possibly want this early in the day?" Sam growled at the group of people in the room.

"We want you up so we can all have breakfast, your mom insisted that you come down to breakfast before we all ate." Mercedes growled at him.

"Go away and come back in three hours." Sam groaned burying his head in his pillow.

"Get up white boy or so help me god I will kill you." Mercedes snarled as she pulled the duvet off of Sam who glared at her as he sat up. She snickered at the site of him in a pair of boxers and he had the most obvious morning woody she had ever seen. Though her eyes bulged at what she saw. "Damn white boy you should have been born black." Mercedes said as he growled at her and she ran laughing from the room.

"Can I kill her please?" Sam asked Kurt.

"Later get dressed, your mother is cooking her famed pancakes according to Finn anyway." Kurt said to him Sam groaned.

"Grab me a pair of sweats." Sam said to him Kurt nodded. "Yes Mercedes you can look in my wardrobe." Sam said at the excited look on her face. Damn women always wanted to see the inside of a walk in wardrobe he thought to himself.

"Damn this puts Kurt's to shame." Mercedes said to him.

"It was another bedroom in the house." Sam said to her. "So yes compared to mine, Kurt's is a pokey hole in the wall." Sam said to him.

"White boy you got a lot of shoes." Mercedes said to him.

"Yeah sorry about that but I have a pair of shoes for every kind of occasion. All of them are Italian leather. That's without my sneakers, I have a whole section for them." He said to her as he put the sweats on that Kurt tossed him. Then went into his wardrobe to pick out a t-shirt for the morning, "You could spend all day in here Mercedes and still not see all my clothes and shoes… so why bother." Sam said to her she laughed.

"Because its fun to see how the other half live." Mercedes to him.

"Good for you but I am ready to go downstairs and eat, so lets go you two. I don't need the two of you leaving drool on my shoes." Sam said to them teasing them lightly. "Do you have any idea how hard drool is to get off leather?" He asked them.

"No do you?" Mercedes asked him.

"No and I have no plan to find out either." Sam said to her she laughed lightly at this comment. "My bathroom is through that door." Sam said to her she skipped over to the door and took a look around muttering about opulent fools with nothing better to do with their money.

"Jesus do you have enough aftershave." Mercedes asked him.

"No, you can never have enough after shave." Sam said to her she laughed as she helped herself to one of his aftershaves. "Excellent choice, that one matches the ladies just as well as it does us guys." Sam said to her she smiled brightly at this.

"I know my mom has it." Mercedes said to him Sam laughed.

"I guess I know what to buy for you at Christmas." Sam said to her she smiled brightly at him as he walked into his bathroom helping himself to his own aftershave then sprayed deoderant all over his body. "That should do me until after breakfast when I can have a shower don't you think." Sam said to them she nodded.

"Sam its my sense of smell that counts in all of this." Kurt said to him.

"Ah but I know you like all of my aftershave Kurtsie." Sam said to him with a grin on his face.

"I thought we agreed to not shorten my name or do something horrid like that to it." Kurt swatted Sam about the head.

"But Kurtsie its required in the Evans family and you are one of us now." Sam said to him.

"Wait what." Mercedes stuttered.

"That ring on his finger is mine." Sam said to her she gaped at him. "So yes your boy is going to be my husband some time after graduation." Sam told her she smiled brightly at this new. "Now come on food you two, I want food and I want it now." Sam told them they all laughed as they walked out of his room, Sam took Kurt's hand and lead the way to the kitchen.

Glee-Glee

"SO HOW IS EVERYBODY THIS MORNING?" Sam yelled loudly as he walked through the door into the dinning room. Most of new directions all looked up at him and glared, Finn and Puck snickered hangovers were rare among wolves but they usually took a lot of drink to trigger them. Something that none of the wolfs had drunk last night.

"Do you have to be so loud Sam?" Quinn asked with a wince.

"Dad hasn't given you his hang over cure yet then?" Sam asked them they shook their heads.

"How is it you don't have a hang over?" Artie asked him.

"Never had a hang over in my life." Sam said to him with a grin on his face.

"I really don't like you." Santana said to him.

"Ah you don't know me enough yet, by the time you do well you are going to really detest me." Sam said to her the rest of the room laughed. "Just ask Rachel, she really detests me." Sam said to her she snickered. "Of course I detest those hideous jumpers that she wears and the way she wears her hair and her nose that is truly disgusting." Sam informed them Rachel glared at him while Kurt kicked him under the table and gave him a glare as well.

"What did we talk about a while ago?" Kurt asked him.

"Being nice to the diva… I mean Rachel." Sam said at the death glare he got from his fiance.

"Sam and Kurt have something to share with us." Mercedes said to them.

"Mercedes what do you think you are doing?" Kurt asked her.

"What Mercedes said is true, we do have something to tell you all." Sam said to them Kurt stared at him for a moment before nodding his head in acceptance. "After I came back from my little trip to Los Vegas, I asked Kurt to marry me. I did it properly of course, I asked his father for Kurt's hand in marriage and the man agreed. So some time before graduation and we all go our separate ways, you guys are going to be coming to our wedding." Sam told them the room dissolved into yells of hell yes Finn and Puck were the only ones in the know before Mercedes forced them to come out about their plans for the future.

"Congratulations guys." Blaine said to them.

"Yes seriously dude it couldn't happen for two nicer guys." David said to them.

"Well I guess this is a cause for celebration." His mother said though his parents knew about it. "You finally told your friends." His mother said to him.

"Technically Mercedes forced our hand." Sam said to her she laughed.

"Someone needed to white boy." Mercedes said to him. "You know what this means ladies." She said to the table. "We all get to organise them an engagement party." She said Sam groaned.

"I knew telling you was a bad idea, now I have to kill all of you or we can always elope." Sam said to them. Kurt smiled at this and slapped Sam's shoulder lightly

"Dad will kill both of us if we deny him the right to be at our wedding." Kurt said to him.

"Your dad is going to kill me anyway, so I think I can live with eloping." Sam said to him Kurt snickered at this.

Glee-Glee

Burt and Carole were surprised when Finn, Sam, Kurt and Puck showed up at the house. Sam smiled at the two older people, "You had a good party last night boys?" Carole asked them.

"Very good party." Kurt said to her.

"Honey you have a glow to you that you didn't have last night when you left." Carole said to her step son who blushed furiously. Burt growled at Sam who shrugged and pointed at Kurt, this had been his idea and his decision not Sam's. Sure it took two to tango and that was pretty amazing sex even from past experiences. Kurt he knew had been a virgin when they had sex last night, he had been glad that he had some experience because he would probably have hurt Kurt a lot if he hadn't.

"How long does he have to stay with you?" Burt asked.

"Until his first change, so it could be any time between now and the next full moon." Sam said to him Burt glared at him. "I've spoken to my parents on Kurt's behalf, if you would like you are welcome to come stay with us the whole family. You'd get a better idea of what our family is like, more so than you have already." Sam said to them. "See that I am not taking advantage of Kurt in any way." Sam told the two adults.

"You won't be sharing a room with him?" Burt asked.

"No, if he was a born werewolf their would be no sex before marriage. Because I had to bite him to make him one of us and that kind of change without killing him anyway has to take place during sex." Sam said to him Burt glared at him. "Well anyway your son isn't a virgin any more lets just leave it at that." Sam said to him.

"Where did you bite him?" Burt asked.

"His shoulder, its not visible unless he is shirtless and it will look like a dog bit to any one who isn't in the know." Sam said to him Burt nodded his head. "No one will question it and if they do well Kurt will be able to stand his ground." Sam told him.

"And the other bonus dad, my body is fully healed." Kurt told him.

"The changes already taking effect." Burt said.

"Looks that way, it was the same for Finn though. He started to notice differences straight way." Sam said to him.

"True, I'd get headaches thanks to my hearing." Finn said to Burt.

"We'd be welcome in your home." Burt said to him.

"Mom and dad said you are most welcome to come stay with us." Sam said to him.

"Why wasn't this offered to us with Finn?" Burt asked.

"I honestly don't know but I think it was probably because my father was trying to punish me with a lack of contact with Kurt." Sam said to him. "Its also that we didn't know what to expect with Finn's transformation, we didn't know whether he would undergo some kind of personality shift." Sam said to him them.

"That might have happened?" Burt asked.

"The wolf can be unpredictable in new wolves so yes." Sam said to him. "I've seen people lose their minds during changes, it isn't pretty but with a pack around them it is extremely rare." Sam said to him. "And with Finn I and the rest of the teens in our pack Kurt is going to have a lot of company." Sam added.

"No danger then." Carole said to him.

"A small danger but no the risk is minimal." Sam said to her.

_**Authors note:**_

_Chapter 9 for you all to enjoy… I took my sweet time with this one, it was fun to write… and so our packs are complete for the time being. Anyway if you guys would like to see Puck join our favourite gleek's pack send me a request in the reviews I know you are all going to write. Same with Blaine if you want to see him mated to one of our pack then you should send me a pm, with a name of one of the cousins or someone as yet unmentioned in the pack please let me know. _


	10. Chapter 10: An Engagement

Chapter 10: An Engagement

Sam was really beginning to regret having the whole Hummel-Hudson house living in his house, Burt seemed to be determined to make sure that he and Kurt had no alone time. It was bordering on ludicrous, the simple things in the house that he was used to doing with Kurt he wasn't able to do in the house. He was reduced to long glances at the dinner table, oh how his life sucked right now. Burt did seem to enjoy the games room, he could be found playing snooker in it with Finn and Sam most nights and Puck when he came over. Though playing with Finn was like committing suicide the boy still could not play for shit.

"We have to throw those two an engagement party they will never forget." Finn said to his parents and Sam's. "They deserve it after all that Burt has been doing for the last week and a half." Finn added. Sectionals would be coming soon and Christmas was just around the corner. Sam had dragged Kurt out for the afternoon to shopping, to get rid of Burt for a few hours.

"We have been thinking about that." Kyle said to them. "We can have the party here or at Burt and Carole's or ask the boys where they would like it. That or we have a few holiday's homes through out the world we could use or rent out rooms at a hotel in one of the worlds most romantic cities and make a weekend of party for them." Kyle said to them.

"You guys don't know how to do anything small do you." Burt asked.

"They only have one engagement party, it should be one of the greatest nights of their lives." Jackson said to them from the door way. "There is no such thing as a divorce for them, this is a commitment to each other as mates for the rest of their lives." Jackson told them. "We have the jets, we could use them and take them to Paris or Venice, their friends would be able to come with us." Jackson said to them.

"Oh Paris Burt think about it." Carole said to him.

"They only have one party." Burt agreed.

"Or Amsterdam." Finn said to them the adults turned to glare at him as once. "Okay so that was a bad idea." Finn agreed.

"Yes that was a bad idea." Jackson said to them. "The last time any of us got high, it did not end well for the Germans anyway." Jackson said to them. "A whole regiment of the reichs top men bit the dust that night." Jackson said shaking his head.

"That was an epic story when we grew up." Kyle said with a shake of his head. "The elder pack however was not amused." Kyle said.

"This pack took on a regiment of the Reich." Burt said to him.

"It is a legendary story." Jackson said to them. "We had to lay low for a while after that." Jackson told them.

Glee-Glee

"Guys this isn't funny, where the hell are you taking us." Sam growled as he sat in the back of his own car. He knew that Puck was driving his car, "Puckerman if you crash or scratch my car or ding its suspension you can forget about having kids ever." Sam said to his friend. The others in the car laughed as they looked at the handcuffed brunette. Only the wolves knew that Sam could break out of the cuffs if he so wished.

"If this is your idea of an engagement party guys you are in for a shock." Kurt said to them.

Soon enough they were pulling up in the airport parking lot, it was a large airport but mostly dealt with private craft. Sam's hands were freed first then the blind fold removed as they entered the terminal they saw that their families and friends were waiting for them. Schuester was also their with Emma and Sam smiled slightly.

"So we are using the larger jet I take it?" Sam asked his mother who nodded.

"No way that we are getting every one in the smaller jet." Kyle said to them. "A lot of people wanted to come with us on this trip. Now please tell me that you all brought your passports with you." Kyle said to the newest arrivals. "We have Kurt and Sam's they have been packed for a week." Kyle said to them with a smile.

"We have them." Puck told him.

"Now would someone please tell us where we are heading." Rachel said to them.

"No, just know that you are paying for nothing on this trip the whole thing is being paid for by the grooms party." Sarah said to them. "Burt and Carole have conceded that they won't be able to avoid Sam from spoiling Kurt and his friends on this party. So they are here to make sure that the party doesn't get out of hand." She said to him.

"I'm going to regret this." Burt said to him.

"The hang over is what your going to regret." Finn said to him.

They spent a couple of hours in the waiting area while the jet was prepared Sam was more than happy to sleep on the chairs while they waited. The others took a look around the terminal and the duty free shops, deciding not to buy anything until the way back at least. Sam felt someone shaking his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Kurt standing over him.

"Time to go." Kurt said to him.

Sam stood up and followed every one through the terminal to the plane which the guys were staring open mouthed at the plane. "Guys what is the matter with you all, haven't you seen a plane before." Sam said to them as he stepped up the steps to the plane. "If this knocked you for six maybe we should get a doctor for when you see the interior." Sam said to them with a smile on his face.

"The SE on your shorts weren't the only problem was it." Blaine asked.

"No." Sam said to him. "Everything on the jet has some emblem of our family on it." Sam said to him.

"Oh hell I hate rich boys." Santana.

"Unless you are dating them." Sam said to her she smiled at him.

"Good point gay boy." Santana said to him Sam chuckled.

Once the plane was in the air every body started moving about the plane, "Sam do you ever get used to this?" Kurt asked him as he plonked himself down next to Sam who looked up from his I pad.

"Kurt I have lived like this my entire life, you should ask Finn or my mom that question, they joined the pack I was born into it." Sam said to him.

"Pack?" Quinn asked.

"Oh just what we call the huge family I have." Sam said to her she smiled.

"Your family doesn't believe in protection does it." Quinn asked.

"You have no idea." Sam said to her she laughed.

"So what movies do you guys have on board?" Wes asked as he looked over his seat at Sam.

"Have a look at the menu, the kids rule the roost when it comes to what is on the plane movie wise." Sam said to him. "If you are interested I have my own collection on the list." Sam said to them. "If I here one geek comment from you Puckerman I will throw you out of the plane before we land." Sam said to him with a shake of his head.

"How much of a bet the only films on your list are all SciFi." Puck said to him.

"I'll take that bet, I've seen his film collection." Finn said to Puck with a grin.

"Guys we have seven hours of a flight some of which I am going to want to sleep through." Sam said to them.

"What else do you guys have to do on here?" Finn asked.

"Games system at the back of the plane, miniature bowling alley somewhere." Sam said to him. "Knock yourselves out." Sam said to them. "No really knock yourselves out, that way I can get some sleep and watch some movies." Sam said to them as Jackson came over with sick bags handing them over to Sam.

"You get air sickness." Puck said to Sam.

"Laugh it up Puckerman and fuck off while your at it." Sam said to him. "Seriously unless you guys want to see me barf fuck off." Sam said to them.

"You want some company?" Kurt asked.

"No go have fun, I am not much company when I am flying." Sam said to him.

Glee-Glee

When Sam woke up he was sat next to Kurt again who was watching a film, "You know that film is so badly made, I threatened to disown Jackson straight after he put it on the list." Sam said sitting up in his seat. "Seriously like the first six police academy's weren't bad enough he had to go and put that one on the list to." Sam said Kurt looked over at him.

"We are getting ready to land." Kurt pointed out to him.

"Thus why every one else is back in their seats." Sam said to him Kurt nodded his head. "So how much did I miss out on?" Sam asked.

"Pucks drunk or at least he was." Kurt said to him Sam laughed. "Your dad was reaming him out a couple of hours ago." Kurt said to him Sam laughed. "Every one has been drinking bar you, none of us have however been drinking to the level that Puck decided to. I think it didn't help that he puked all over Mercedes during a game of bowling." Kurt said Sam was roaring with laughter. "Now I know why you don't like the idea of wings." Kurt whispered in his ear.

"Not really the thing that I would like as a power." Sam whispered back.

"I didn't think it would be." Kurt replied.

"Okay guys we will be landing just outside Venice in a few minutes. Then checking into an exclusive hotel, you will all have your own rooms, with the exception of the happy couple Sam and Kurt and Will and Emma." Kyle explained to them. "While you will be allowed to be in each others rooms please do sleep in your own rooms. I do not want teen pregnancies happening because of this trip." Kyle told them Sam and Kurt snickered but his father glared at Sam and knew that he was also talking to Sam with a smile on his face Sam nodded.

"Oh we have extra extra large condoms by the bucket load dad no need to worry about that." Sam said to him.

"Shut up Sam." Kurt growled.

"Your dad does look like he wants to kill me." Sam said to Kurt.

Soon enough they were walking through customs once more, all bar Sam was exhausted and needing some sleep. Sam had slept through the whole flight with a few interruptions. Sam planned on making up for lost time once they reached the hotel and having a few drinks to get over the flight.

"Damn white boy your parents brought you to the most romantic city in the world for an engagement party. The rest of us could only wish for such a party when we get engaged." Mercedes said to him with a smile.

"Mercedes by the time we are done with you, this will feel like your engagement party as well." Sam said to her with a grin on his face. "Besides none of you are leaving here empty handed, my parents wont allow it and you know what neither will I." Sam told her with a grin on his face. "Now come on the rest of you want sleep and I want to hit the hotel bar." Sam said to them.

"Sam you planning on getting drunk?" Burt asked.

"A little bit." Sam said to him.

"I'm down for that." Jackson said to him.

"I guess the grooms party is going on then." Finn said to him.

"I guess it is." Puck said to him.

"I will join you for a drink in the bar." Burt said to them.

"I guess I will to." Kurt said to him.

"Now I like the way you think." Sam said to him.

"Can we just get in the cars and get to the hotel I want to sleep." Mercedes said to them.

Glee-Glee

If the plane left them speechless the hotel took their breaths away, Sam didn't seem phased at all by the whole thing. Once the boys reached the bar the girls headed up to their rooms and Sam ordered the first set of drinks. Burt was expecting him to be rejected by the bartender but no such thing happened. Soon enough they were all sat at tables around each other.

"How does that work?" Burt asked.

"Oh my grandparents own the hotel." Sam said to him. "They know to give me what ever I want when ever I want." Sam said to him as he ran a hand through his hair. "And we stay here at least once every year." Sam said to them. "I got my very first hang over as a result of this bar last summer." Sam said to him with a grin on his face.

"Dear god you guys have hands in everything." Kurt said to him.

"Pretty much." Sam said to him with a grin on his face. "Now the shots first then the beers." Sam said to them. "Hey Puckerman you ever drunk a pint without taking breath?" Sam asked him Puck nodded. "First to finish then." Sam said to him.

"Is this a good idea?" Artie asked.

"Oh it's a wicked load of fun Artie." Sam said to him before downing his shot and picking up his pint glass.

"This can only end badly." Burt said to them. Sam grinned before going about downing his pint eyes closed as he enjoyed the drink. The others were gaping at the two boys in question until Sam slammed his glass down on the counter. "That is not normal." Burt said to them.

"Damn boy where'd you learn to drink like that?" Jackson asked.

"Practice cousin mine, lots of practice and lots of home work." Sam said to him.

"Alchie." Jackson said laughing.

"You don't drink that often." Kurt pointed out.

"No I don't but when I do drink I like to drink." Sam said to him as he waved a hand in the air at the bartender and asked for two more drinks. "So tomorrow shopping and tomorrow we go on the canals in groups." Sam said to them. "Well you guys will be in groups, Kurt and I will go on our own." Sam said to them.

"I'm guessing the couples will be going on their own." Finn pointed out.

"Yes I think that's the plan. So make sure your in front of your mom and Burt, you don't want to be able to see them kissing." Sam said to them.

"Definitely." Kurt said to him.

"That would be disgusting." Finn said to them.

"Hey you two watch your mouths." Burt said though he looked like he was restraining himself from laughing.

"I think I am going to head up to bed." Artie said to them.

"You have your key?" Sam asked Artie nodded his head. "Giovanni take Artie up to his room please, make sure he is settled and doesn't need help before you leave the room." Sam said to the man at the door.

"Sure thing Mr. Evans." The man said to him.

"Thanks Sam." Artie said to him.

"No problems wheels." Sam said to him the others laughed. "We all have to be up in five hours so lets finish this up and we can go up together." Sam said to them with a smile.

"So what do you plan to do with Kurt?" Burt asked.

"I'm going to shop him and every one else here until they drop. We are in the country where designers blow our minds. It is my duty to make sure that Kurt leaves here with a whole new wardrobe and I imagine most of the rest of you are going to try and bankrupt my family." Sam said to them. "Plus I figured that we could shop for our wedding rings while we are here." Sam said to Kurt who smiled brightly.

"Oh wow now that I think the girls will want to see." Mike said to them.

"I figured that much." Sam said to them.

Glee-Glee

"I didn't realise we had a balcony last night." Kurt said quietly as he joined Sam on said balcony.

"You were dead to the world the moment your head hit the pillows last night." Sam said to him. "Its gorgeous this morning." Sam said to him.

"How is it you work in the US when the world here is so beautiful." Kurt said to him Sam laughed.

"I ask myself that every year." Sam said to him. "I've been all over the world when we aren't working like right now. I can think of a hundred different places I'd like to take you, Prague or Vienna London and Paris." Sam said to him.

"You have been to all of those places?" Kurt asked.

"Prague no, Vienna we went there for Christmas." Sam said to him with a grin on his face. "The Christmas concert there each year is mind blowing." Sam told him. "London yeah I've been there a few times mainly for Christmas, Paris we go there often. We actually have a castle in France which we stay at." Sam said to them.

"Dude I love your life." Mike said to him.

"Okay so first thing to do today is to clear one thing up. I know from Kurt you guys were discussing which of you would be my best man and which of you would be Kurt's. By all means discuss Kurt but I have my best man and that's not going to change." Sam said to them he looked over at Oliver. "Oliver and I have known each other a lot longer than I've known any of you." Sam said to him.

"I'd be honoured." Oliver said to him.

"But that doesn't mean that you guys aren't going to be included. We'd like you guys to do for us what you did for Burt and Carole last year." Sam said to them.

"I'm down with that." Puck said to them.

"Sam you sure about this." Kurt said to them.

"Well we can always hire the Warblers as the back up plan." Sam said to him Kurt laughed. "Now before we go out on the canals, I thought that we'd take you all for a spot of shopping. A kind of remember this holiday moment." Sam said to them.

"What do you have in mind?" Quinn asked.

"Watches for the gents and jewellery for the ladies." Sarah said to them.

"And a couple of wedding rings." Sam said to him with a smile on his face.

"Yes and a couple of wedding rings quite possibly." Kurt said to them.

"You don't have to do this guys." Schuester said to him.

"When you decided to take us up on this invitation Mr. Schue you signed up for the same treatment as every body else." Sam said to him. "So suck it up butt chin, your in for one hell of a week here. Quite possibly the best week of your life." Sam said to the man who laughed. "Now lets get out of here, we need to pick up our bikes." Sam said to them.

"Bikes?" Mercedes asked.

"Well you didn't think that you would be getting limo rides everywhere did you." Sam asked her. "Best way to see this city is on foot if your not taking a boat." Sam said to her. "So we have bicycles waiting for us outside." Sam said to them the group smiled brightly at this.

"Sounds great what about our shopping?" Carole asked.

"It will be delivered to the hotel." Kyle said to them.

"We thought that we would steal Carole and Burt, we figure that they could do without being surrounded by the kids all day. Emma and Will and Jackson should be enough to keep the rest of you lot together and in line." Sarah said to them.

"Thank god." Burt said.

"Don't worry Burt, what is the worst that could happen, after all its not like Kurt is going to end up pregnant." Sam said to him with a grin.

Glee-Glee

"Sam these prices are insane." Puck said to him.

"Really I thought that they were reasonable." Sam said to him with a grin. "Just pick one Noah." Sam said to him.

"Dude you cannot buy me one off these." Puck said to him.

"I am not buying you one of these, my parents are." Sam said to him. "Once they have chosen, I want them inscribed with this." Sam said to the owner. "I figure your not going to be able to do that while we are in the country so this is my home address you can send these to us there." Sam said to the man who nodded his head.

"It would be a push to get them all done before you leave Mr. Evans." The man replied.

"Screw that I want my one now." Puck said to him.

"Trust me Puck these will be worth the wait." Sam said to him.

"Sam get your butt over here would you." Kurt said to Sam.

"See my master needs me, have fun picking out what you'd like guys." Sam said to them they laughed as Sam walked away to talk to Kurt.

"Hey." Kurt said to him with a smile on his face.

"Hey." Sam replied.

"How do you know all these people?" Kurt asked.

"Most Christmas's I order stuff from this jewellers for my mom and aunt." Sam said to him. "Its an easy bet that they want bling." Sam said to him. "It helps if you talk Italian and can lose your American accent around here. In some of these stores, being American would be a bad thing. They think we are galdy and arrogant and new money. It works for most people of course, except that my family is old money and I mean old money." Sam said to him Kurt laughed a little at that.

"I have a seriously talented boyfriend." Kurt said to him.

"Yes you do and so do I." Sam said to him.

"Mr. Evans you are looking for a promise ring?" The man behind the counter asked.

"No wedding bands actually." Sam told the man who smiled brightly as Sam lifted their joined hands for the other man to see. "You see he already has my engagement ring on his finger, now we need a ring for me for our engagment and rings for us for our wedding." Sam said to the man.

"Why of course." The man replied.

"Doesn't he need to know what we like?" Kurt asked.

"Oh he'll bring out a selection of rings for us to look at. If we don't see something we like, he can commission two for us." Sam said to him. "Platinum would be best." Sam said to the man behind the counter.

"Not white gold?" The man asked.

"That would work to." Sam said to him.

"Of course." The man replied. "Nothing to sparkly I assume." He said.

"For me for sure, for Kurt possibly not." Sam said to him the man laughed. "I'd like to look at those bracelets over their as well as the necklaces." Sam said to him.

"Of course." The man replied.

"What are you up to." Kurt said to him.

"Your father rather foolishly gave me a blank cheque for money I could spend on you on this trip so I intend to take full advantage." Sam said to him Kurt laughed. "He can kill me later for it I guess." Sam said to him.

"I hear plans to spend big on Kurt." Burt said as he walked over to them.

"That was the plan." Sam said to him.

"Good if he is going to be a queen he should be attired as such." Burt said to him.

"What changed your tune dad?" Kurt asked.

"When I realised truly, that Sam and his folks could make all of your dreams come true without breaking a sweat and still be able to ask you at the end is there anything you would like to do or have. I knew that I didn't have a reason to object to this, besides being worried that they were trying to buy your love." Burt said to him. "And I knew that Sam could never and would never do that to you or us for that matter." Burt said to him. "Now those rings are for who?" He asked.

"I think they must be for Kurt because I would not be seen dead with that many diamonds on my finger." Sam said to him Burt laughed.

"I didn't think you would." Kurt said to him.

Sam checked out the rings that were set up in front of him, he tried a couple on and posed for Kurt who smiled and shook his head.

"Not for you." Kurt said to him then picked one up and handed it to Sam. "Now that is more like you." Kurt said to him.

"I have to be able to walk about school with this on Kurt." Sam said to him.

"It only has diamonds on the front and its gorgeous perfect for your engagement ring Sam." Kurt said to him.

"He is right you know." Rachel said to him. "You would look good in that and its not very feminine." Rachel told Sam who nodded as he looked down at the ring. "Besides you don't get to choose your own ring, that's Kurt's job since you brought his ring without consulting him." Rachel informed Sam who groaned.

"I really don't like you right now." Sam said to him. "This is what you want me to wear." Sam asked Kurt who nodded. "I'll take it." Sam said to the man behind the counter who nodded as Sam tried it on and nodded to himself. "Doesn't look anywhere near as bad as I thought it would." Sam said to Kurt who chuckled.

"Now we just need wedding bands." Kurt said to him.

"Love we don't need to buy them here if you don't see something you like, or we could have them come up with something unique for us." Sam said to him.

"I think I'd like something unique for us." Kurt said to him.

"Giovanni do you think you could come up with some designs for us by tomorrow evening?" Sam asked the owner.

"It would take a little while to complete in terms of the actual work but I think we can come up with some designs for your use." Giovanni who smiled at them. "When is the deadline?" He asked.

"We haven't set a date but we did agree to just before or just after graduation next year." Sam said to him with a smile on his face. "So quite a while yet for you to complete any work you may have to actually do for it." Sam said to him.

"Excellent." Giovanni said to him.

"Kurt I think this would look good on you." Sam said to him.

"Sam seriously." Kurt said to him.

"Yeah I think that this will look amazing around your wrist and I think this will look just as good around your neck." Sam said to him. "You don't think your getting away with your choice of rings for me and then getting any say in this do you?" Sam asked him Kurt gaped at him.

"Oh Kurt he has you there." Blaine said to his friend.

Glee-Glee

They left the shopping district at two that afternoon, the sun was high above and considering the month of the year it was still very warm outside.

"I can't believe you spent so much money on all of us." Kurt said to him Sam laughed as they sat in the boat going down the canals. "You know I've always had a passport but I have never been out of America." Kurt said to him Sam laughed as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"I had a feeling, you have that I want to take everything in look about you. Actually most of the guys do." Sam said to him Kurt smiled at this. "I've been doing this all of my life, after a while you get bored of it." Sam said to him. "The novelty of going to sleep in one city and waking up in another city and another country wears thing after a while." Sam said to him. "Every body does seem to be having a good time however." Sam added.

"So what is the plan tonight." Kurt asked.

"Theirs an opera that my parents want to take us all to tonight, dinner at our favourite restaurant then on to that. You guys are like the rest of us, going to be bored out of your freaking minds. I speak the language this thing is in and I will be bored even though I know what they will be singing and understanding what they are saying." Sam said to him Kurt snickered. "My parents are opera nuts and well when you come to a place like Italy it is a must." Sam told him.

"I don't think that Puck or Lauren are going to be down for that." Kurt said to him.

"I don't think so anyway but once we are in our private box I don't think they are going to care to much." Sam said to him with a grin on his face. "I tend to sleep through these things for a reason. Stevie and Stacey are usually having a ball while they watch the damn thing." Sam said to him. "Trust me if we humour them tonight the rest of the holiday will go swimmingly." Sam told him.

"Good luck with that." Kurt said to him.

"NO FREAKING WAY, I AM NOT GOING TO AN OPERA TONIGHT." Puck could be heard yelling in the boat behind them.

The boat man could be heard cursing behind them and Sam snickered, spurting something of to the man which caused the man to laugh. "What did he say?" Kurt asked.

"It looses something in the translation but Puck would kill him if he knew what he had just been called." Sam said to him Kurt giggled.

"Tell me later when we are on our own." Kurt said to him.

"Sure." Sam said to him. Sam turned his head to look at the man steering them. "Lei comincerà la musica per favore?" He said in fluent Italian the man smiled at him.

"Sì il signore." He replied.

"What did you say to him?" Kurt asked him.

"I asked him to start the music." Sam said to Kurt causing the other boy to laugh.

"Seriously you brought music along for this." Kurt said to him.

"I did." Sam admitted. "Something perfect for this setting." He added.

"You thought of everything." Kurt said to him. "Puck is really kicking up a storm back there." Kurt said to him.

"Yeah if he doesn't calm down he might actually tip the boat." Sam said to him. "Now no more talking lets enjoy ourselves in peace and quiet." Sam said to him with a smile on his face. "Well almost peace and quiet." Sam said as their were some yells and three splashes. "Okay now this day just got more interesting." Sam said to him.

Glee-Glee

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WERE COMPLAINING ABOUT, YOU TIPPED THE DAMN BOAT." Santana yelled at Puck. "I am soaked to the bone." Santana said to him as they walked into the hotel lobby.

"It went that well." Burt said to Sam.

"He found out about the opera tonight, it went down hill from there." Sam said to him Burt blushed. "Now you know why they brought you a tux for tonight." Sam said to him.

"We are getting dressed up for this." Puck snarled.

"Puck come on dude it's a chance for us all to get drunk again." Sam said to him Puck glared at him. "That's the only reason I actually agreed to go with them tonight, I'd rather be stuck in the hotel bar." Sam said to him.

"So why aren't we." Puck asked.

"The short answer or the long one?" Sam asked.

"The short one." Puck said to him.

"Well that would be because you were invited here by my family and your entire trip plus gifts are being paid for by my family. So you should just humour them and who knows you might actually enjoy the night." Sam said to him Puck shook his head.

"That was the short version?" Puck asked.

"Actually it was the long one but the short one would have been because I said so." Sam said to him Puck laughed at this.

"Okay fine but if it is terrible I am killing you." Puck said to him.

Glee-Glee

"Kurt time to go." Sam said into the bathroom.

"I'm ready." Kurt said coming out of the room. "I went with a normal tuxedo." Kurt said to him.

"Good because you don't have the legs for a kilt." Sam teased him lightly.

"I have great legs thank you very much." Kurt said to him. "Nothing like yours I am not that hairy." Kurt said to him.

They got in the elevator alone thinking that their friends were likely waiting for them down in the lobby, as they hit the ground floor they were met by confetti and noise. Finn and Jackson pulled them out of the lift and pushed them towards their friends and family.

"We had every body letting you think that we were going to the opera tonight." Burt said to them.

"Sorry about that." Finn said to them.

"This holiday is about you guys entirely, so this party is your engagement party." Kyle said to them. "Welcome to the family Kurt, you are going to be an excellent addition to the family and tonight is for you guys." Kyle said to them.

"Hey Rachel you know for good?" Sam asked the girl smiled and nodded. "Would you mind?" Sam asked.

"Not at all it would be my honour." Rachel said to him.

"You guys are here because we wanted to share our holiday with you all. We are all going to go our separate ways at the end of year, so we need to make what time we have left count while we are together. We have one last chance to win nationals as a team, because we don't know where we are all going to be. But we will always have Venice." Sam told them. "So lets have a party where we all get shitfaced, because lets face it they can't kick us out of the hotel my family owns it." Sam said to them their was some hell yes's among the teens and some laughing.

"Party animal you are." Blaine said to him.

"I know he is going to ask you to be his best man, so I reserve your first dance for me." Sam said to Blaine, Kurt glared at him playfully at this.

"I'd be honoured." Blaine said to him.

"The honour is mine little brother." Sam whispered in the boys ear as he took Kurt's hand and led him into the middle of the ball room where the party would actually take place. Blaine stared stunned at his friend.

"He has a way about him doesn't he." Finn said to Blaine.

"He does." Blaine said softly.

"I'm your second dance." Finn said to him.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because I want to do this." Finn said to him and lent down far enough to press a kiss to the boys lips. "I've been wanting to do that since we got here last night." Finn said after the kiss. "I've been trying to find a way to tell you since my change, that you're my mate and bottled out of it every time." Finn said to him.

"Wow." Blaine said to him.

"Dance with me." Finn said to him Blaine nodded numbly as the music started.

"I'd be honoured to." Blaine said to him as he took his hand.

"I didn't see that coming." Burt said to Carole.

"Both of our sons are gay, what a shocker." Carole said to him. "Then again if they are mates who are we to say it's a shocker." She added Burt nodded.

Sam smiled at Kurt as they danced, he could see what his fiance could not at this moment in time and he couldn't help but smile like a loon. "What are you smiling at?" Kurt asked.

"You haven't seen what I am seeing right now." Sam said to him as he spun them around he heard the surprised yelp from Kurt and laughed. "I would have been happy to tell you about this but I thought it would have been best for you to see it with your own eyes." Sam said to him. "Wes and David seem to be in a little bit of a shock." Sam said to him. "You know that means that your dufus ex boyfriend will be joining us as well." Sam said to him.

"I figured that." Kurt said to him with a grin slapping his shoulder. "Watch what you call Blaine mister." Kurt said to him.

Later that night while most of the teens were well on the way to being sloshed if they weren't already there. Burt and Carole were watching the two happy couples in astonishment, this had meant to have been about Sam and Kurt but said boys had been very happy to share the lime light with Finn and Blaine.

"Guys just get your attention for a moment before you are all to drunk to care." Burt said to him. "Anyway, this was meant to be about Kurt and Sam and its turned into a terrible foursome." Burt said to them everybody laughed. "Blaine and Finn your have your moment hopefully." Burt said to them. "Tonight we need to toast the happy couple. I don't know where any of us will be in a year let alone where you'll both be. I know that where ever you are you will be together and will be happy with each other. Just wait on the grandkids please, I don't think that my heart can take being a grand daddy before I am fifty." He said to them. "Any way to Sam and Kurt may both be very happy together." Burt said to them.

"Sam and Kurt." Every body replied.

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**_

_So chapter 10 is here… this was an epic chapter, I could have gone on another five thousand words but decided to drop it and maybe picking it up next chapter if people want me to. So let me know what you think. _


	11. Chapter 11: Werewolves In Venice

Chapter 11: Werewolves in Venice

The party was still going on and Kurt had noticed that Finn and Blaine had disappeared, "Where is my brother and Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Upstairs cuddling I hope or sleeping." Sam said to him Kurt looked ready to go up there so Sam grabbed his Kurt's arm. "Leave them be Kurt, neither of them is ready for what you are thinking so let them have some alone time." Sam said to him Kurt sighed. "That and I am pretty sure Finn wouldn't know what to do with his penis." Sam said to him Kurt snickered. "They can head upstairs but seeing as this is our party, us disappearing would raise a few questions and draw attention to their absence as well." Sam told him.

"He hurts Blaine." Kurt started Sam laughed. "What?" Kurt asked.

"What did my mom tell you about our kind?" Sam asked.

"That you couldn't deliberately hurt your mates." Sam said to him and nodded his head in acceptance. "Now no one said that Finn had an abnormally large penis, if your worried about him hurting Blaine though we can ask Santana." Sam added.

"What was that trouty?" Santana asked him.

"Oh Kurt is worried that Finn will hurt Blaine." Sam said to him the girl laughed. "He thinks you know who might be attempting sex with his you know what." Sam said to her she smirked as Kurt slapped him about the head.

"So what did you want to know?" Santana asked.

"Whether he is hung and likely to rip Blaine apart." Sam said to her.

"Answer that Satan and I will kill you." Finn said as they approached the three of them. "Your mom came up and dragged us back down to the party." Finn said Blaine blushed furiously at this and Sam snickered at the look on Kurt's face. "Apparently being alone together in my room without permission is off limits." Finn said with a long face.

"I can't have sex with Kurt again until we are married Finn you think that's much fun for either of us?" Sam asked him. "Suck it up baby brother." Sam said to him. "If I am not getting any you most certainly aren't." Sam said to him.

"What is the plan for tomorrow?" Puck asked.

"Well theirs a football game that we want to go see… so the guys are probably going to go watch that and the ladies most likely are going to want to go shopping." Sam said to him. "And Kurt by boys I mean you as well." Sam said to him Kurt frowned at him. "Its not the football your used to watching but its something that you are not going to be able to get out of and neither is Blaine no matter how much you both beg to be let of this duty." Sam said to them.

"I don't mind." Blaine said to him.

"I do but I will live." Kurt said to him.

"That's the spirit." Sam said to him. "Its so much worse if you fight the inevitable." Sam said to him.

Glee-Glee

The next night with the cold of the weather, they took a short trip on a rental jet and found themselves in Milan. When they had said football certain members of the group had expected them to be going to see an American football game. So when they entered the San Siro every one was little surprised that they were going to see what Puck called a soccer match and gave Sam a glare as he brought a program.

"You said football not soccer." Puck said to him.

"They are the same thing Puck, technically I should have taken you to see a rugby game." Sam said to him. "Just enjoy it, trust me the atmosphere is going to make your skin tingle." Sam said to him. "We have seats close to each other, we didn't have enough time or warning to get a box for the event so we are slumming it." Sam said to them.

"Sam you do realise that you are the only one of us who speak the language fluently right." Mercedes said to him.

"Yeap so if you guys want food I suggest you tell me now, once that game started I am not getting up to get any one food." Sam said to them. Though every one had been shopping during the day, the girls had strangely agreed to come with them for the night out. Sam had laughed it off and said to Kurt that the girls probably wanted to make sure that the men didn't have to much fun without them. "Your wrapped up warm at least." Sam said to the girls twenty minutes later when they headed to their seats. "Its going to be bloody cold in their tonight." Sam said to them.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Imagine a wind tunnel and you are sat in the middle of it." Sam said to her she shuddered.

"Jesus is that how noisy its going to be?" Rachel asked him Sam nodded grinning as they exited out on to the terrace. People were on the pitch but the game was no where near ready to go.

"How long until kick off?" Finn asked Sam looked at his watch and shrugged.

"Another fifteen minutes, our seats are a couple rows from the actual front." Sam said to them. "So lets go sit down, trust me we won't be sat down a lot during this game." Sam said to them. "Think any of the biggest rivalries back home and this sums up this match." Sam said to them with a grin on his face. "This is a big match." He added.

Soon enough they were sat in their seats and the noise around them was reaching fever pitch. Sam shared a smile with Kurt but did not take his fiance's hand when it was offered to him by the boy in question.

"Sam?" Kurt asked.

"Way to many close minded people around here and it would be best not to aggravate the lesser people here." Sam said to him Kurt nodded and tried not to look to hurt that Sam would decide to let the bigots win this one. When Kurt's bare arm brushed up against his Sam hissed Kurt looked at him surprised by the reaction.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Your arm is on fire." Sam said to him. "Are you sure your not in any pain?" Sam whispered.

"No none at all." Kurt said to him.

"Okay but we need to be careful because your skin being that hot can only mean one thing, your body is getting ready for the change." Sam said to him.

"Not to sound twilight but your never hot." Kurt said to him.

"None of us, your not going to stay that hot but you do have one hell of a fever right now, thus why your not cold when you should be." Sam said to him Kurt snickered at this. "And if your comparing us to those Shapeshifters in that damn set books I am going to kill you." Sam said to him playfully Kurt laughed.

"Hey they are coming out." Rachel said to them.

"Yeap here we go." Sam said to them.

Through out the first half Sam watched Kurt like a hawk something that his father was aware of, Sam glanced at him and shook his head. By the end of the first half it was almost unbearable to sit next to Kurt. Sam grabbed Kurt's arm as the half time whistle went and gave Finn and Puck looks as they headed for the food stands.

"Sam will you let go of me please?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt your touch is actually burning me, sitting next to you has been unbearable for the last forty five minutes." Sam said to him as his mother and father joined their little talk Kurt looked nonplussed by this news. "You really can't feel it can you?" Sam asked Kurt shook his head.

"What do you want to do?" Sarah asked Sam.

"I figured that dad I Puck and Finn should take Kurt somewhere secluded and fast. I'm not sure how much longer he is going to hold that shape but if his temperature keeps rising the way it is, maybe another hour." Sam said to her she nodded. "Can you create us a portal back to the hotel, we can do this their and keep him safe. I don't want to unleash a new wolf on an unsuspecting public in the middle of a city like Venice we can use the cellars." Sam said to her with a shudder.

"Guys is everything okay?" Mercedes asked.

"No Kurt is feeling under the weather. So Finn, Puck and I are going to leave a little earlier than the rest of you guys." Sam said to her hiding his hand from view which was blistered to hell and back but would be fully healed by the next time the black girl or any of the others saw it and started to question what had happened to his hand.

"We could all go." Rachel said hopefully.

"Not a chance, we will see you all later." Sam said to them.

"I'll walk you as far as I can." Sarah said to them.

They walked away from the group and found themselves a spot that was a security black spot or something Sarah opened up a vibrant blue looking portal for them and Sam guided Kurt towards it the boy seemed to hesitate and put the breaks on.

"Don't make me drag you through it wolfie." Sam growled at him knowing why the hesitation was there. "Give Kurt back control now before you really regret it." Sam said he looked at his father who nodded his head. The change would happen inside ten minutes if that they needed to get out of the stadium now it would be hell on Earth.

"No." Kurt snarled.

Sam turned to look at him and almost looked apologetically, "Then I am sorry." Sam said and swung a fist as hard as he could. Kurt dropped like a sack of potatoes and Sam picked him up in the bridal position. "I'll apologise to him for that later." Sam muttered as he stepped through the portal the others quickly followed.

Glee-Glee

"Sam did you really have to punch him?" Finn asked.

"Would you rather I just let him shift in a stadium full of people. The portal spooked his wolf and thus he took control, it was have a fight with him or knock him out, I chose to knock him out. This change won't take long now so lets get to it shall we." Sam said to the others Finn nodded his head he didn't look at all happy about what Sam had done to his brother. "I didn't have another option given the time restraints." Sam said to him as he removed his engagement ring from his finger and slid it into the draw he took Kurt's off as well but the changes were already starting to happen to Kurt's body. Sam was out of his clothes and changed before the rest of them had a chance to finish removing their clothes.

"Damn your quick." Puck said looking at the wolf silently nudging Kurt's face with his muzzle.

Kurt's eyes opened suddenly a scream ripping through the room as he realised what was happening to his body, that and a bloody great big wolf was standing over him looking down with inquisitive blue eyes. That was quite shocking to say the very least. Kurt could just about focus on the intelligence behind those blue eyes and see that his friend and brother were in the room with his soon to be father in law. The shock was that apart from Sam they were all naked as they day he was born. Sam's sandy fur covered the most important parts from his view.

Puck was next to join Sam in wolf form and Kurt seemed to have an easier time relaxing, almost wishing for the change to finish as his screams continued to rip through the room.

'He does seem to be a little more relaxed than when this started." Puck said to Sam.

'That's a good thing.' Sam said to him as he sat down to wait for the change to be complete. 'Its like if you clench during penetration it is going to hurt like a son of a bitch.' Sam said to him Puck gave him a doggy grin at this.

'Sam do you seriously need to talk about that.' Finn growled at him.

'This is stuff that you need to know with Blaine.' Sam said to him. 'You will thank me later when you and him have sex for the first time.' Sam said to him as the change was completed and Kurt looked up at them.

'Now I know what you guys talk about when your not with the pack.' Kyle said to his son.

'I'm getting a headache.' Kurt muttered as he tried to get up and immediately fell straight back down to the laughter of the others in the room.

'What the fuck, this should be easy.' Kurt said to them. 'Where is my ring?' Kurt asked.

'Safely tucked away.' Sam said to him.

'You punched me.' Kurt said to him.

'Yes I did, the wolf really didn't like the idea of going through the portal. We were short of time so yes I knocked you out.' Sam said to him as Kurt tried standing up again. 'Use your tail.' Sam said to him as he watched with amusement this time Kurt stayed on his feet when he got to a standing point. 'See it really isn't that hard.' Sam said to him.

'My clothes and you punched me.' Kurt snarled at him.

'Yeah sorry about that Kurtsie.' Sam said to him Kurt snarled and dived at him Sam laughed as he rolled around on the floor of the room with Kurt finally managing to pin the much smaller wolf to the floor playfully he had a hold of the wolves throat. 'I like it when I am on top of you like this.' Sam said to him.

'Get of me you great bloody lump.' Kurt growled as Sam let go and shook his head laughing merrily. 'If I have a bruise tomorrow you are dead.' Kurt growled at him.

'You wont have a bruise so stop fretting would you.' Sam said to him. 'If this is what your going to be like as a wolf maybe we can move you to the older pack.' Sam teased Kurt who glared at him as Sam walked into the toilet.

'He isn't doing what I think he is doing is he?' Kurt asked.

'He is most likely taking a leak.' Kyle said to him.

'He turned back to Human form to go take a leak.' Puck muttered as they heard the loo flush and soon enough the wolf reappeared in the room. 'You know that's cheating right.' Puck said to Sam.

'We can't leave the hotel room before the sun comes up what would you have rather I do, piss on the carpet?' Sam asked his friend.

'No that would be disgusting couldn't you have gone up on your hind paws or something?' Kurt asked.

'Have you seen your penis yet?' Sam asked amused by the question. 'It would piss straight upwards, there is a reason why male dogs cock their legs.' Sam said to him. 'I'd get hit in the face if I tried that.' Sam said to him.

'And trust me when he was younger he did try that.' Kyle said to them to much laughter around the room. 'Kurt how are you feeling kiddo?' Kyle asked the boy who nodded shakily as he got back to his feet he still looked a little shaky.

'I'm okay sore.' Kurt muttered.

'That's what is meant to happen.' Sam said to him. 'Finn here went through exactly the same thing as you did.' Sam said to him. 'Actually all of us did, the only difference is I don't remember it happening and dad is way to old to remember it happening.' Sam said to him Kyle's chuckle could be heard by all as Sam said this. 'Old timer.' Sam through at Kyle who laughed.

'You let him talk to you like that?' Kurt asked.

'It is banter Kurt.' Kyle said to him.

Glee-Glee

It was the last night of their stay in Venice and Sam had promised them a night they would not forget. They had organised a private party on the canals a largish boat music pouring out of it and drink being consumed. No one would speak of the alcohol consumption by the kids on this trip, Schuester and Emma would have to admit that they had been drinking on the trip.

Sam came out of the bathroom on the boat and grinned all of their friends and family were having the night of their lives. Sam walked over to Finn and Puck who were drinking cold beers. Blaine soon joined them with a wine in his hand looking rather amused at something.

"Kurt is lecturing Rachel, she is wearing a unicorn jumper again." Blaine said to him.

"I guess we couldn't make it through a holiday without one." Sam said to him Blaine laughed shaking his head. "So you want to tell me now or after I kill Finn that you two did the deed last night." Sam asked Blaine who blushed.

"How did you know?" Finn asked.

"Finn we can smell you on him." Puck said to him. "Dude you have been well and truly caught." Puck said to him.

"Dad is at this very second dreaming up punishments for the pair of you… this created a headache we didn't need before we all graduated." Sam said to him then slapped him about the back of the head. "Don't screw up again." Sam said to him then slapped Blaine about the back of the head. "No doubt who is going to be the bottom in this relationship what with him being something of a dwarf." Sam said looking at Blaine.

"Watch it." Blaine glared at him.

Some time later Sam found Blaine on his own and approached him, "You said you were worried you would never belong, guess what little brother you have a place to call your home now with us as a pack." Sam said to him as he wrapped his arms around the mans waist and hugged him close to his body.

"I never said that." Blaine said to him.

"You never had to." Sam said to him softly. "You've been alone and away from your people for far to long." Sam said to him softly. "Mom wanted me to tell you that she is going to talk to your parents when we get back. Essentially asking whether they would allow you to come live with us, once a month or so we spend a weekend or maybe just a day in the home realm." Sam said to him. "At least we try to, your parents can only teach you so much about your own people." Sam said to him.

"So your going to force me to live with you." Blaine said to him Sam shook his head.

"No Blaine, if you want to wait until we move onto our next town and state you can." Sam said to him Blaine pulled away from him. "You will never not be able to stay with your parents or see them, the pack isn't like that. But when we move you will come with us, you heard what happened when I was left here on my own right." Sam said to him Blaine nodded.

"You bit Finn after Kurt asked whether you'd ever killed a child." Blaine said to him.

"Yeah I lost it." Sam said to him. "You won't be allowed to stay here on your own or at a college on your own for four years. Hell I won't and neither will my cousins, so you won't get that choice either." Sam said to him Blaine laughed.

"I wont be a pauper though right?" Blaine asked Sam shook his head.

"You, Finn and Kurt will not be left out by our family." Sam said to him. "Kurt especially but you two definitely won't." Sam told him. "And I know that Puck is going to ask my parents to join the pack as well." Sam said to him.

"Will they say yes?" Puck asked.

"No idea, considering your connection to the pack probably." Sam said to him as he looked at Finn and Kurt and Puck who had just arrived.

"Should I be worried?" Kurt asked playfully.

"Yeah he has a better ass." Sam said to Kurt with a grin.

"Hey." Blaine growled at him playfully.

"I should be insulted." Kurt said as he replaced Blaine in Sam's arms.

"But your not because you know I am joking." Sam said to him.

"I do." Kurt admitted.

"I'm thinking for our honeymoon we can come back here and spend a couple of weeks in Italy not just Venice." Sam said to him Kurt grinned. "Maybe go to Paris and London." Sam said to him with a grin on his face.

"I like how you think." Kurt said to him. "I can't believe that tonight is the last night of our holiday here." Kurt said to him.

"Sectionals is just around then Christmas." Sam said to him.

"Kill joy." Blaine said to him.

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**_

_So here is chapter 11, I hope you like it… sorry it took so long but that's life I am afraid… back in Ohio now until the end of the year anyway. Until next time have fun._


	12. Chapter 12: Murder at Sectionals

Chapter 12: Murder at the Sectionals

After returning to school sectionals came upon them at a rate of knots, Sam smirked at Finn as four days before sectionals Rachel was ranting again. The girl wasn't about to let up on the fact that they had decided to go with Sam's solo to open the show. Rachel had been ranting for the last ten minutes at Schuester and for lack of a better word him as well. He sat there switched of and not really listening to what she had to say occasionally he would say yes or no or um or ah in the right places or so he hoped any way.

"Are you trying to make us lose?" Rachel yelled at him.

"Sorry what." Sam said to her.

"I said are you trying to make us lose, I should be lead." Rachel said getting in his face angry as hell with Sam that he hadn't been listening to her rant about how unfair things were as they currently were. Schuester and the others looks at him waiting to find out what he had to say about this, in the case of the teacher he was ready to step in and stop any escalation should it be necessary.

"I think your ego needs to be burst." Sam said to her. "We won't lose just because you are not lead Rachel, in fact we might lose with you in lead. What with you being the most disliked woman in the entire state of Ohio so rather than yelling about how unfair it is that you have to sway in the back ground and look like a tree hugger. Why don't you shut up and sit down or help us plan out how best to win this competition without you as lead." Sam said to her. "Or there is the door walk out of the room and never come back is your other option, yell at me again an I end you." Sam finished Santana snorted at this.

"Resign from lead so I can do what needs to be done Sam." Rachel growled at him.

"No I really don't think I will Rachel so sit down before you embarrass yourself further." Sam said to her. "You do not own this show choir if you did, it wouldn't be called New Directions it would be called the Rachel Berry one woman show." Sam said to her. "I am so tired of pandering to your ego Rachel, what you need is to grow up and the only way to do that is call for a vote of no confidence in your leadership." Sam said to her the room was stunned for a moment before a few people were nodding their heads in agreement. When Rachel looked like she was about to argue with him he stopped her. "No, no need to talk Rachel. You see it may have escaped your notice, but with the exception of Finn no one likes you in this group. So why the hell are you the captain of said club, this is not a one woman show and it shouldn't be all about you." Sam said to her. "If you want to continue in this group that's fine, but you will not be captain because even if you manage to stay in control of this group we all walk out and you don't get to perform at sectionals let alone nationals." Sam said to her.

"Your lose without me." Rachel said to him.

"See I really don't think we will." Sam said to her. "So how about this you resign and when we win sectionals without you, we will let you back in so long as you apologise for your attitude." Sam said to her.

"And if you lose because I am not here." Rachel said to him.

"We won't." Every body said to her.

"Think hard about it Rachel, because if you leave and we win and you refuse to apologise or your not sincere in your apology you won't be rejoining us." Sam said to her.

"Fine I'll do it." Rachel said to him.

"The day of the competition your be sitting next to Schuester." Sam said to him. "You will be watching us on stage as we bring the house down." Sam said to her she swallowed before storming out of the room. Once she was gone he turned his attention to the rest of the group. "Now I just bigged us all up guys we better come up with a show stopping performance." Sam said to them. "Cause I am going to look like an idiot up there if we get beat." Sam said to them they all laughed at this. "Mike you think you and Brittany can come up with some dance moves that won't make us all feel like foolhardy children?" Sam asked.

Glee-Glee

Sam was amazed at how much more smoother things went when Rachel wasn't about and so was every one else. Sam was working on his solo for the show itself and that was daunting to say the least, he would have to face some anxiety on stage the day of his performance. He could face down a dangerous pack of wolves but have him surrounded by people wanting to hear him sing and you could scare the life out of him quite literally.

"Sam you okay?" Blaine asked him as he came over to him in the cafeteria with a smile on his face. Sam was surprised that Blaine was smiling. He'd been the latest and quickest of the group to join their pack. As amazing at it was to have all these fresh faces in the pack, it was a little disorientating to have that many new voices to the pack mentality join so close together.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sam said to him with a grin on his face. "Just need to nail this song." Sam said to him Blaine nodded his head.

"You are actually worried about this competition." Blaine said to him.

"I'm going to look like a fool if I let these people down." Sam said to him Blaine snickered at this. "Hey bottom boy watch if or I will torture from now to eternity." Sam said to the other boy who glared at him playfully before being grabbed in a head lock and having his perfectly gelled hair messed up by the other boy.

"Get the hell of me Evans." Blaine growled at him trying to push Sam of him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Finn asked as he came over.

"Knocking some sense into your boyfriend you don't mind do you?" Sam asked him with a smile.

"Not really no." Finn said to him.

"Traitor." Blaine said to him.

"He'll make it up to you in the end." Sam said to him Blaine grinned at this.

"I hate this no sex policy of yours." Finn said to Sam who snickered.

"You broke the rules by having sex with him and making him on of us before graduation. You are lucky dad didn't castrate you and your lucky that Blaine isn't pregnant for that matter." Sam said to him with a grin on his face as both boys paled. "It never crossed your mind that a wolf that has only just changed himself, could break any condom you were wearing." Sam said to them. "Yeah I guessed you didn't think that one through very clearly." Sam said to him.

"His cock did the thinking what do you expect." Puck said as he joined them. "We are still here alone." Puck told them.

"Looking forward to your first pack meet with us Noah?" Sam asked him.

"Damn straight how did you get your dad to let me join the pack?" Puck said to him Sam smiled brightly.

"I just reminded him that I am his son and that I could make his life hell if he didn't give me what I wanted." Sam said to him with a grin on his face. "Dad caved forty years of me giving him hell or doing something that made sense for the newest members of our pack." Sam said to him. "I vouched for you Puck so do me a favour and don't screw it up." Sam said to him Puck grinned at him. "You make me look bad and I will make the rest of your life a living hell, my pranks will have you begging for mercy." He told the Jewish boy who paled a little.

"He isn't serious right?" Puck asked.

"He is." Kurt said to him. "Serious that is." Kurt added with a grin on his face Puck blanched.

"Sam we have come to get you out of here… you need to relax and right now your tense as fuck." Blaine said to him.

"You have been spending way to much time around Puck." Sam said to him he laughed.

"Still not going to stop us from dragging you out of this room Sam." Kurt said to him as he lent up and kissed Sam on the lips. Sam groaned as he started to pack things away getting ready to leave with his friends and boyfriend for the rest of the day or what was left of the day.

Glee-Glee

"Sam cheer up it really isn't that bad." Finn said to him as they stood back stage ready for the performance of their life. "I've done it plenty of time." Finn said to him with a grin on his face. It was the day of performance and the two of them were about to walk to their seats after checking out the back stage area.

"Says the one who hasn't got to come out and do a solo." Sam said to him.

"Well you volunteered for this and you did put your foot in it with Rachel so this is kind of your own fault you know." Finn said to him with a grin on his face. "We are going to win Sam." Finn said to him Sam nodded. "Now we have to get to our seats before people realise that we aren't with the group." Finn said to him.

They walked back to the front of the theatre where their friends and Rachel were waiting, Sam walked over to Kurt kissing him on the lips. "Where did you guys go?" Kurt asked.

"Back stage to check things out." Sam said to him.

"Scared?" Rachel said nastily.

"Not nearly as much as you should be Rachel." Sam said to her. "How long until the first performance?" Sam asked.

"We are last on, the first one should be in about twenty minutes." Schuester said to him. Sam nodded his head. "Your be fine Sam." Schuester said to him.

"I know." Sam said to him smirking at Rachel. He had been worried before he came out here now looking at the smarmy look on Rachel's face that had been replaced by the need to win in his mind. Any doubts that he had a while back had disappeared replaced by the serious need to win. "Rachel just made me more determined to win today." Sam said to him.

"Glad to hear that Sam." Schuester said to him.

They were soon taking their seats in the theatre itself, Sam looked at the judges and groaned Sue was back and doing what she did best. Trying to destroy the glee club how boring could this woman get. Very apparently she glared at them as he took his seat he turned and waved at her politely. Knowing the woman would be infuriated by the little show of petulance.

"Are you waving at coach Sylvester?" Kurt asked incredulously

"Yes, I think that she should know that we know what she is up to." Sam said to him Kurt snickered along with the rest of the group. "She is playing dirty again and we all know it, at least that is what she is trying to do anyway." Sam said to them.

"Sue up to her old tricks, now I know that we are back in school." Schuester said Sam smiled.

"Probably pissed that we all went to Venice a while back and didn't bring her anything back." Sam said to him. "Or take her with us, I mean the most bitter woman on the planet didn't get to be a part of the trip of a life time with the losers of this school." Sam said to him with a grin on his face.

"Sue Sylvester bitter you don't say." Kurt said to him as he leaned into Sam.

They sat watching the first two acts and had ten minutes then they all disappeared back stage to prepare for their own performance. Sam stood nervously beside the stage waiting for his cue to take to the stage.

"Sam just remember that your going to win this for us." Kurt said to him.

"Thanks Kurt I really needed to hear that right at this moment in time." Sam said to him.

"Yeah sorry about that." Kurt said to him.

Glee-Glee

Finally able to take to the stage for the first time, he walked out nervously to the centre of the stage looking around the room for the people he knew would be there. He smiled as he saw Schuester and Rachel his confidence growing as he looked side ways and gave a nod for the music to begin taking a deep breath he stepped up to the microphone and began to sing.

It's been a long roadGetting from there to hereIt's been a long timeBut my time is finally nearAnd I can feel the change in the wind right nowNothing's in my wayAnd they're not gonna hold me down no moreNo they're not gonna hold me down'Cause I've got faith of the heartI'm going where my heart will take meI've got faith to believeI can do anythingI've got strength of the soulAnd no one's gonna bend or break meI can reach any starI've got faith, I've got faith, faith of the heartIt's been a long nightTrying to find my wayBeen through the darknessNow I've finally had my dayAnd I will see my dream come alive at lastI will touch the skyAnd they're not gonna hold me down no moreNo they're not gonna change my mind'Cause I've got faith of the heartI'm going where my heart will take meI've got faith to believeI can do anythingI've got strength of the soulAnd no one's gonna bend or break meI can reach any starI've got faith, I've got faith, faith of the heartI know that we're so coldWe've seen the darkest daysBut now the winds I feelAre only winds of changeI've been through the fireI've been through the rainBut I'll be flying, oh yeah'Cause I've got faith of the heartI'm going where my heart will take meI've got faith to believeI can do anythingI've got strength of the soulAnd no one's gonna bend or break meI can reach any starI've got faith, I've got faith, faith of the heartIt's been a long road As Sam came to a stop the people in the audience who were already on their feet roared with approval and were clapping Sam felt a hand on his shoulder turning to smile at Kurt who grinned back at him he took a head set from the boy handing his mic of to one of the stage assistants Sam set himself up while every body else got into position.

"Knock them dead Sam." Finn said in his ear.

"Bring it home." Santana called to him.

The music started up again and Sam grinned at the guys around him as they started up again.

And we've come so far,and we've reached so high,and we've looked each day and night in the eye,and we're still so young,and we hope for more (ND)

We've come a long wayBut we're not too sure where we've beenWe've had successWe've had good timesBut remember this…(Finn)

Been on this path of life for so long,feel I've walked a thousand miles,sometimes strolled hand in hand with love,everybody's been there,with danger on my mind I would stand on the line of hope,and I knew I could make it,once I knew the boundaries I looked into the clouds and saw,my face in the moonlight,just then I realised what a fool I could be,just 'cos I looked so high I don't have to see me,finding a paradise wasn't easy but still,there's a road going down the other side of this hill (Sam)

(Never) forget where you've come here from,(Never) pretend that it's all real,(Someday) soon this will all be someone else's dream,this will be someone else's dream (ND)Safe from the arms of disappointment for so long,feel each day we've come too far,yet each day seems to make much more,sure is good to be here,I understand the meaning of "I can't explain this feeling" now,and it feels so unreal,at night I see the hand that reminds me of the stand that I make,and the fact of reality (Kurt)(Never)forget where you've come here from,(Never)pretend that it's all real,(Someday)soon this will all be someone else's dream,this will be someone else's dream (ND)and we've come so far, (Sam) and we've reached so high, (Sam)and we've looked each day and night in the eye, (Finn)and we're still so young, (Kurt)and we hope for more, (Kurt)but remember this, (Sam)we're not invincible, (Sam)we're not invincible - no, (Sam)we're only people, (Sam)we're only people, (Sam)(we're not invincible) (ND)

Hey we're not invincible, (Blaine)we're not invincible, (Blaine)so again I'll tell you, (Kurt)(Never)forget where you've come here from,(Never)pretend that it's all real,(Someday)soon this will all be someone else's dream,this will be someone else's dream (ND)

(Never)forget where you've come here from,(Never)pretend that it's all real,(Someday)soon this will all be someone else's dream,this will be someone else's dream (ND)

(Never)forget where you've come here from,(Never)pretend that it's all real,(Someday)soon this will all be someone else's dream,this will be someone else's dream (ND)

(Never)forget where you've come here from,(Never)pretend that it's all real,(Someday)soon this will all be someone else's dream,this will be someone else's dream (ND)

The crowd had been on their feet for most of the performance and by the time the final not had been played Sam was pretty sure that none of them had anything left to give. As the curtain dropped Sam turned to kiss Kurt on the lips and hug the boy grinning from ear to ear, "Let them try and say we didn't just beat the other two schools." Sam said to him as he lifted Kurt of his feet and spun them around a couple of times. As Rachel and Schuester came and met them.

"You rocked the house guys." Schuester said to them as they all walked off the stage together. Sam and Finn took the hands of their mates. The whole of New Directions were shaking from having so much fun and the excitement that they were all feeling. Rachel was shockingly silent, probably for the first time realising that she may have made a mistake in her judgements. If this lead to them going on to regionals then she would really have to dig deep and apologise to the whole group for the way that she had been treating them all since she joined the group back when she was a sophomore.

Glee-Glee

They'd not seen Rachel in the hour since the performance and people were getting a little antsy about it all, the judges had yet to come back with their decisions which meant that Sam and the others were nervous still about the result. As were aural intensity and vocal adrenaline. It was the first time that the two juggernauts had been drawn together in years at the sectionals stage. Sam figured that the coach of Vocal Adrenaline's job was probably on the line if he lost Dustin Goolsby would probably get everything he deserved and so much more if they did lose.

Sam was walking back from the cafe with Finn and Kurt having gotten food for them all while they waited. Sam however stopped dead as they passed a broom closet and sniffed making a face about something or other he turned back to the closet.

"Sam?" Finn asked.

"I think we need to get help in here." Sam said to him as he opened the closet and gagged. "Call 911." Sam said to them Kurt tried to see what was going on but Sam grabbed him and pushed him down the corridor. "Go you don't want to see this, make sure no one comes down the hall way. Finn make sure no one comes down the other end." Sam said as he took his cell out and dialled Schuester.

"Sam where is the food?" Schuester asked as he answered the phone.

"We are near our rooms, but you need to make sure no one comes our way especially the others." Sam said to him.

"Sam what is going on?" Schuester asked.

"Its Sylvester." Sam said gagging.

"What has she done now?" Schuester asked.

"She is dead." Sam said walking away from the door their was stunned silence on the other end of the phone.

"Your sure?" Schuester asked.

"No one who loses that much blood is likely to be alive." Sam said to him.

"Okay but I am coming to find you." Schuester said to him.

Glee-Glee

"Mr. Evans how did you find the body?" Detective Walker asked Sam.

"We were walking back to our choirs rooms when I smelt that." Sam said to the black body bag that was being wheeled away. "I didn't know what it was, but was curious so I opened the closet door." Sam said to him.

"And you can account for where you were when she was killed?" Walker asked.

"I don't know when was she killed?" Sam asked.

"A couple of hours ago." Walker said to him.

"Then I was either on stage with the rest of New Directions or coming of stage." Sam said to him. "Either way I was surrounded by a lot of people." Sam added. "Do I need a lawyer present?" Sam asked the man.

"No, your account corresponds with every body else's as far as your where about's were concerned." Nicholls said to him the female lead on the case. "Do you know any one who might want to kill her?" She asked.

"I can give you a list as long as your arm. Coach Sylvester was hated by every one at McKinley." Sam said to them. "She had a way of rubbing every body up the wrong way, it didn't matter who you were or what you were in the school. Teacher principal or student alike." Sam added the two detectives nodded their heads in understanding.

"You live in Lima right now?" Nicholls asked.

"Yes ma'am." Sam said to him.

"Your address please, if we need to ask you more questions we will contact you." Walker said to him.

"You can get to me through my families lawyers if that's the case." His father said as he came over. "Thank you Will for watching out for Sam while they interviewed him." Kyle said to the man in question who nodded his head. "Kyle Evans I would be Sam's father, if you have any further questions for my son you can get to him through the family lawyers." Kyle said to him.

"Any one would think you had something to hide Mr. Evans." Walker said to Sam.

"Any body would think, that with a air tight allaby you still think I killed a woman detective." Sam said to him. "I'd love to see you prove that I can be in two places at once, I mean after our earth shattering performance on stage in front of a couple of thousand people its going to be hard for you to say I was somewhere else. What with my being the lead of New Directions tonight." Sam said to him with a smile on his lips.

"We will find out the truth one way or the other." Walker said to him.

"Then I suggest that you find evidence that will lead you to your real murderer and stop pestering school children you know for a fact could not have committed the crime detective." Kyle said to him. "Any attempt at slander by yourself and your partner will result in a lawsuit this towns sheriff department can not afford." He added. "Sam its time to go get the results of your competition." Kyle told him Sam nodded his head and allowed himself to be steered out of the room.

"That was stupid Walker." Nicholls said to him.

"The kid did it, I don't know how he did it, I just know that he did it." Walker said to her.

"The kid is innocent of everything bar finding a dead body." Nicholls said to him. "He was seen by thousands on stage performing with his show choir.

"While a woman he admits to hate was murdered and he just happens to find the body." Walker said to her. "I'm not buying it, the whole damn group is in on it." Walker said to her.

"You see conspiracy every where you go Walker and that's your problem, we need to find out who did this, rather than try and blame the one person who could not have done it." Nicholls said to her partner shaking her head as she left the room. "What an idiot." He heard her say and growled deeply for a moment his eyes turning the amber that only a wolves eyes could when they were angry.

"Soon they will pay for what they did to you my sweet." The man snarled.

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**_

_So here is chapter 12 and for those of you who have been waiting for so long I am so sorry. I knew what I wanted to do with this chapter but for the life of me no matter how hard I tried I could not write it for the longest time. Anyway now we know something besides happy campers is coming our hero's way. I'll try to get chapter 14 to you as soon as I can but I make no promises. This one was difficult to write as you can tell by the time it took me to post it. _

_Don't forget to review the story… be honest but be aware that flamers will need to have my size twelve boot surgically removed from their asses. _


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas Celebration

Chapter 13: Christmas Celebrations

The days up to Christmas break were somewhat subdued, after Sylvester's murder anyway. The pack were doing their own investigation into her death, well the elder pack anyway. This seemed to be an attack of some kind on another member of their race, which made it their responsibility. Well it became their responsibility when their was a cop trying to pin it on Sam anyway, Walker had not let up, watching Sam outside school, outside the house, outside every where actually. Complaints had yet to be filed but they were coming the moment the idiot did something that came close to hurting Sam or any one in the pack, or harassed anyone in the pack.

"Sam what aren't you telling us about Christmas break." Blaine growled at him.

"Its meant to be a surprise for you guys." Sam said to him. "Just be pack for summer weather and be prepared to leave the night school finishes." Sam said to them as they walked out of the school and headed for the cars. Sam found Walker on the hood of his car and he growled. "What the fuck do you want detective?" Sam asked him.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew I was watching you Evans." Walker snarled at him Sam chuckled.

"I know why they don't get you to do surveliance, you are crap at it, I've known you have been stalking me since the first day you started with this ridiculous witch hunt of yours." Sam said to him with a smile on his face.

"I know you murdered her Evans." Walker snarled.

"Really I think your own boss told you to back off, no prove cast iron allaby and in front of several thousand witnesses." Sam said to him. "By the way your sitting on a car that is worth more than your career." Sam said to him. "Get of it." Sam added.

"You care more about your damn car, than your teacher why am I not surprised." The man snarled as he got of the bonnet of his car. "I'm close to getting you Evans, admit your guilt and maybe they'll cut a deal with the rest of your friends or should I say accomplices." Walker snarled at him, Sam flashed him a smile as he stuck his hands up in the air.

"Okay fair game copper, I admit that I killed your career. Well I will have done when I file a complaint about your harassment of a witness." Sam said to him as he took his keys out of his pocket unlocking the car he got in the car. "I'd think real hard about what your doing Walker, because if you don't drop this, I won't stop until I have destroyed you." Sam said to him as he started the engine. "Now get the fuck of my car." Sam added.

Glee-Glee

"That bastard." Sam snarled as he slammed the door to the house closed.

"Sam what happened?" Kurt asked him.

"Walker raked his damn keys down my car." Sam snarled as his father came out into the hall way to admonish him. "I need you to get Antonio out, so he can get my car and do his magic on it." Sam said to his father.

"What did Walker do?" Kyle asked him.

"After I refused to admit my guilt for Sylvester's murder, he raked his key down one side of my damn car." Sam said to him Kyle growled. "He doesn't get what he wants, so he uses his idea of intimidation on me." Sam said to him. "If you don't do something about him I will." Sam added.

Glee-Glee

"Sam you are sure it was Dan Walker?" Detective Wade asked.

"Yes, it was Walker, he has been stalking me for weeks. He is convinced that I killed Sue Sylvester." Sam said to her she nodded as she wrote notes down.

"As far as I know you have an allaby Mr. Evans. Why would he still be hounding you?" Her partner asked.

"I have no idea, but where ever I am, he is." Sam said to the man. "I've also seen him on the cameras that watch the property, in his car or walking down the sidewalk." Sam said to him the man nodded his head as he wrote this down. "I want this man out of my life, if your police department won't do something about him then we can take this through the courts and destroy what is left of his career." Sam told him.

Glee-Glee

"Walker my office now." The sheriff snarled at the man.

Five minutes later Walker was sat in a chair in front of the bosses desk and couldn't believe that internal affairs was there with him. Cops that investigated other cops, Evans had been good to his word about what would happen apparently.

"Detective Walker you have been accused of criminal damage and intimidating a witness. The video camera's back up his version of events, in which you raked his car with your keys." The sheriff said to him. "Dan you are a good officer, or you were. What happened to you Daniel?" The sheriff asked him.

"Evans murdered Sue Sylvester, I don't know how, but I know the boy is guilty." Walker ground out at the man.

"Dan you know the boy could not have done it." The sheriff said to him. "Now because of your actions, I will need your gun, badge and your side arms." The sheriff said to him. "You are suspended without pay until an investigation can be carried out into your actions." The sheriff said to him. "You have left me no choice but to take this course of action Dan, I'd expect that you will need to find a new job at the end of all of this." The sheriff told him.

Glee-Glee

"So you know where we are going but you wont tell us." Blaine said to Sam, Jackson, Oliver and James.

"Pretty much." Sam said to him. "All I am prepared to say is that we are not going anywhere in the US for Christmas, and that we are going somewhere where it will be very hot at this time of year." Sam said to them.

"And no parents, how did you wing that?" Kurt asked.

"I asked." Sam said to him. "So that is why we are taking the smaller jet." Sam said to him.

"Mr. Evans we are ready for you." A woman said to him.

"Great." Sam said as he got to his feet.

"Where the hell do you think your going Evans?" Walker yelled as he approached the group Sam groaned the man was being a nuisance even more so now that he had been suspended.

"I would have thought that was obvious, I am leaving the country for a holiday at Christmas." Sam said to him as he nodded to the personal security guards who had been hired for just such an occasion. "Don't you think you are in enough trouble without being here right now to get you in to even more trouble." Sam said to him.

"You aren't allowed to leave the country you are a suspect, this boy needs to be arrested. He is fleeing which is a clear sign of his guilt." Walker said to him.

"Son I think its time you get some help." An officer said as he came over and grabbed Walker.

"Thirty days psych evaluation should do the trick." Sam said to the man.

"You can't do this, that bastard killed a woman, his guilty I tell you." Walker said to the officer as he was placed in cuffs.

"He is breaking an injunction on him by the way. The name is Samuel Evans and I have a plane to catch, yes I would like to press charges, you should take the details from my security staff." Sam said to them before joining the rest of his friends and mate and took Kurt's hand.

Glee-Glee

_Bandai Beach_

_Australia_

_Two days later_

Sam and Kurt walked down the beach hand in hand, they had come out early enough with smiles on their faces. This place was dead at this time in the morning, it wasn't as hot as it would be in a couple of hours. Their feet were in the surf which was cooling to the touch, which was just what you needed in Australia at this time of year he had told Kurt.

"How is it I didn't know about this place?" Kurt asked.

"I told you, we have houses all over the world, Australia is one of those houses." Sam said to him. "I happen to own this one personally." Sam said to him.

"You own this house?" Kurt said to him.

"Dad brought it for me, said we'd get to enjoy it when ever we weren't on pack business." Sam said to him as they walked. They came across an ice cream vendor. Sam brought them ice creams and paid the man before they continued on the route that would take them to a market bizarre. "There is a reason why I brought you here, why Finn and I brought you and Blaine here." Sam said to him with a smile. "There is a portal to my home land a few miles from here." Sam said to him.

"So?" Kurt asked.

"So, I have a minister booked." Sam said to him Kurt gaped at him. "I brought you here to marry you." Sam said to him. "As did Finn with Blaine." Sam added.

"And my parents know about this?" Kurt asked.

"Yeap, they and our families will be here in a few days time." Sam said to him. "I hope you don't mind but it will be Christmas day." Sam said to him.

"That's wonderful Sam." Kurt said to him.

Glee-Glee

The others came down to find a note on the kitchen counter from Sam and Kurt.

_Guys we are going out for the day, have fun by the pool or at the beach or what ever. _

_Sam and Kurt._

"I don't get it those two are joined at the hip." Blaine said to him.

"Sam has always been a bit clingy." Jackson said to him.

"I really wouldn't say that to loudly around Sam though." Oliver said to him. "Everything is in place for Christmas day by the way." Oliver said to Finn.

"Christmas day?" Blaine asked.

"Uh yeah, um that's the day when we are getting married." Finn said to him.

"WHAT." Blaine yelled at him.

"Way to go breaking that to him Finn." Puck said to his friend.

"What you said it would be easier to just drop it on him." Finn said to him.

"I don't think he was actually being serious you idiot." Blaine said to him. "Where do you think Sam took Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Home probably." Jackson said Blaine frowned. "No I mean… theirs a portal here that takes us to the Fey realm, I imagine that Kurt is getting the show of his life right now." Jackson sad to him Blaine laughed at this. "We can take you if you like, the portals are open to any one who knows about the Fey realm, which is every one in this room." Jackson said to him.

"Yes." Blaine said simply. "I'd like to go home." Blaine added.

Glee-Glee

Sam smiled as he guided Kurt onto the back of the Pegasus.

"What if I fall of?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt don't worry, Ryder wont let you fall." Sam said to him. As he climbed on his own Pegasus. "I've been doing this for years, I have never seen any one seriously hurt or killed." Sam said the Pegasus whinnied at this comment. "These are royal steeds anyway, they are trained for the use of the royal family." Sam said to him. "And we are in the grounds of the palace." Sam said to him.

"Sam is right child." A man said as he came out to greet them.

"Grandpa." Sam said as he climbed of and charged the man he hugged him tightly. The other Fey near by chuckled at this action. "I'd ask Kurt to get off and greet you, but I doubt he would get back on Ryder if I did." Sam said to him.

"Quite alright Sam." The man said as he walked over to Kurt. "So you are the mad fool who is getting married to my grandson." The man said to Kurt, Sam snickered.

"Yes your highness." Kurt said to him Sam snickered.

"Kurt I think you can call me grandpa." The man said to him. "Your family and friends are also here in the realm Samuel, you will all be expected to join the family for dinner tonight." The man said to him as Sam climbed aboard the Pegasus. "The harvest parties should begin in a few hours, I hear the fireworks will be spectacular over in Doto province tonight." The man said to him.

"They always are." Sam said to him.

The king left them alone after that, Sam chuckled at the green look on his boyfriends face, "You know he is a sweet heart right, well to the family anyway. The family that you are marrying into that is." Sam said to him. "We can fly for a couple of hours then we need you to get fitted for dinner tonight." Sam said to him.

"Why do I think that this is going to be pomp and circumstance at its worst?" Kurt asked.

"Because it will be." Sam said laughing as he pulled on his reins. "You are marrying into the royal house hold, you might just match Kate and Wills tonight." Sam said to him.

"Please god tell me they aren't going to be here tonight?" Kurt asked him.

"No wrong Fey." Sam said to him as Kurt followed him down the path.

"This city is so beautiful." Kurt said to him.

"It is." Sam admitted.

"Harvest?" Kurt asked.

"Our seasons work slightly differently." Sam said to him. "This is late summer right now." Sam explained. "So the harvests are almost finished for the year. Which means a huge celebration." Sam said to him.

"So it would be what August?" Kurt asked.

"The month of Shi." Sam said to him. "But yes by Human calendars, this would be later august." Sam said to him.

"So its not even Christmas here?" Kurt asked Sam shook his head. "I better get presents." Kurt said to him.

"You will." Sam said to him as he pressed his knees in his Pegasus flapped its giant wings. "Just trust in me Kurt and trust in Ryder." Sam said to him.

"I urgh fine." Kurt growled as he did as he had been instructed. "Won't you get air sick?" Kurt asked.

"On a Pegasus I never have before." Sam said to him.

Glee-Glee

Finn and Blaine were shown to their private quarters in the palace while the others were shown to their own further down the hall. They could here Kurt growling from one of the rooms they passed, "I wonder if he is having fun?" Blaine asked.

"GOD DAMN IT SAMUEL I AM NOT WEARING THOSE PANTILOONS." Kurt yelled at the top of his lungs from the room next to them as he stormed into theirs. He was in his boxers and that was it.

"Honey be reasonable, this is an official function for my grandfather, you have to be seen to present yourself well tonight. Every body else is wearing them baby." Sam said as he followed him in to the room. He was dressed in trousers that wouldn't have looked out of place in fifteenth century England and was currently bare chested.

"I'll look like a fool in front of your grandfather and grandmother." Kurt growled.

"My grandfather will be wearing something similar." Sam said to him. "The staff picked this stuff out for you specifically, do you really want to insult them by refusing to wear it?" Sam asked him. "And its no worse than that damn kilt you wore at prom last year." Sam said to him Kurt glared at him, if looks could kill he would be dead right now.

"I am not wearing this for our bloody wedding." Kurt growled as he stalked back into their bedroom.

"Hey guys." Sam said to them.

"Sam please tell me we aren't wearing this for our weddings?" Blaine said to him.

"No we aren't, grandfather is a stickler for court dress at official functions." Sam said to him. "Meeting the family is a huge part of this, if grandmother wanted to, she could stop the wedding from happening here at all on Christmas day." Sam said to him. "And I would quite like to get married in my home land on my birthday." Sam said to him. "Anyway get ready guys, I have to go placate my princess." Sam said as he walked back into the room they had come from and slammed the door shut.

"Some how I don't think that either of them is all that happy." Blaine said.

They had a chance to have a look around the room before the people who were helping them into their clothes tonight arrived, Blaine was taken aback by the splendeur of the room. The four poster bed that sat in the middle of the room being the center piece. Every thing looked like it was worth more than his entire wardrobe. The bathroom, had a beautiful and ancient looking bath, the knobs made out of gold rather than bronze. Every kind of perfume you could imagine sat on the counter.

"Damn." Finn said to him.

"I could get used to this." Blaine muttered.

"Gentlemen my son and I are hear to help you dress." A man announced from the door way.

"Great I need help." Finn muttered.

"What do you need us to do?" Blaine asked.

"It would be best if you stripped down to your boxers." The man said to him. "Then the stockings and the rest can start to go on." The man said to him. "I will help you, my son will help your mate." The man said to Blaine.

"Is every body else getting help?" Blaine asked.

"Oh yes, you however will need extra help." The man told him.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Your mate is the son of a war hero, a man who gave his life to save the royal family during the troll wars. A man who died in this very corridor as it happens." The man told them Blaine gaped. "I had the pleasure of being a friend of your parents Blaine, when they told me that you were in the castle tonight with your mate. I asked for this duty." The man said to him.

"Thank you." Blaine said to him.

Glee-Glee

"Kurt you look beautiful." Sam announced. He stood their as he would normally dressed regally.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Kurt said softly as Sam walked to the chest down at the front of the bed, he opened it up and stepped back for Kurt to see. "Sam these are…" Kurt started as Sam nodded his head. "Do we have to wear one each or something?" Kurt asked him.

"No Kurt I have to wear one, when you and I are married you will have to wear one for these events." Sam said to him Kurt smiled. "I was hoping you'd like to choose one for me to wear." Sam said to him Kurt smiled at this. "You have taste." Sam said to him.

"Sam some of these are to small for you." Kurt said to him.

"That is because some of them were meant for me when I was much younger." Sam said to him.

Twenty minutes later and Sam was having an ornate looking ruby incrusted circlet fitted to his head, secured by his hair. It was a crown of sorts, Kurt thought he looked ridiculous but he said nothing, Sam knew how ridiculous he looked but it had to be done.

"So how do I look?" Sam asked.

"Like an idiot." Kurt said they both laughed at this. "You are handsome still but we both look like loons in these pantaloons." Kurt said making Sam roar with laughter as Finn and Puck entered their bedroom and glanced at each other before laughing their asses off at Sam's appearance. Blaine, Jackson, Oliver and James followed them in and smiled.

"Gramps decided full dress for you I take it?" Jackson said to him.

"Pretty much." Sam said to him. "Thus my sword and circlet." Sam said to him.

"Am I so glad we aren't royalty in the pack." Oliver said to him.

"Puck shut up talking before you even start." Sam said to him.

"What, I wasn't going to say much." Puck said to him.

"My point exactly." Sam said to him. "Come on guys the dinner is about to start." Sam said to him.

Glee-Glee

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present Prince Samuel and his mate Kurt Hummel." The man by the doors announced as Sam and Kurt walked into the room. The latter was blushing furiously as he saw his parents sitting at the giant dinner table. Sam took his seat next to his mother who like wise wore similar head wear and a beautiful floor length gown. Their friends were already seated at the table and Sam hated that he had to go through that every time they had the dinner with family and senior government officials.

"Ma." Sam said to his mother.

"I heard that Kurt didn't like the clothes." Sarah said to him.

"No I didn't." Kurt admitted.

"How would you like your stake your highness?" The waiter asked.

"Rare please." Sam said to him.

"Wine?" He asked.

"What ever is good tonight." Sam said to the man who smiled before leaving the table.

"Sam I believe that you have requested that I marry you and Kurt, as well as Finnigan and Blaine on Christmas day." His grandfather said to him.

"Yes sir." Sam said to him.

"You are all sure that this is what you want?" His grandmother asked them.

"Yes." Four answers came her way.

"Then we would be honored to marry you all here in the palace." She said to him. "Samuel I always knew you'd meet a human." She said to him with a smile. "And what a Human you chose." She added.

"He is a werewolf now grandma." Sam said to her.

"Ah yes I see that all of your family are wolves, even the one with the Mohawk." She said to him.

"Puck." Sam said to her.

"Is that his actual name?" His grandfather asked.

"No that would be Noah." Sam said to him.

"Then he will be called Noah by us." His grandmother said to them. "Will you all be returning to Australia tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes, we want to enjoy the surf." Sam said to her she nodded her head.

"Kurt you will spend the night before your wedding here at the palace, with the other bride I believe that would be Finn." She said Sam snickered at the affronted look on his friends face and got a slap to the back of his head for his efforts. "Jackson and Oliver and James will stay to keep you all company of course." She added.

"How is it we end up with Puck?" Sam asked.

"You are to get his Mohawk shaved before he comes to the wedding." His grandmother said to him.

"Oh hell no." Puck said.

"The Mohawk goes or you will not be at the wedding young man." His grandfather said to Puck.

"She has you there, your Finn's best man." Sam said to him Puck gulped. "Do you want to annoy the bride on his wedding night?" Sam asked.

"I am not a bride." Finn growled.

"You are the submissive." Sam's grandfather pointed out Finn blushed but nodded. "Then you are the bride." He told Finn. "Kurt as the submissive will be staying here also on the wedding night. This will be a black tie affair I believe?" His grandfather said to Sam.

"Yes none of what we are wearing tonight will be present on the day of the wedding." Sam said to him.

"Except the circlets that you will both be wearing." His grandmother said to him.

"Of course." Sam said to her.

Talk at the table progressed well, as Burt and Carol learned of the life that Kurt was signing up for. Finn was rather happy by the end of it all that he wasn't in Kurt's shoes right now. He'd be happy to be a part of the pack but he would never have that weight on his shoulders. None quite like the weight that Sam and Kurt would carry. When it came to the end of the meal and the drinks were served once more every body was tired and glad to be heading for bed shortly.

"Boys we are not expecting grandchildren are we?" His grandfather asked as they headed for the mans study.

"No sir, none on the horizon. We'd both like to be done with school and college before anything like that happens." Kurt said to him.

"Its like Kurt said gramps. But if it happens it happens." Sam added the man smiled at this.

"I am very happy for you Sam, we have been looking forward to the day when my Sarah's eldest boy would finally tie the knot. The kingdom will rejoice in the news of your impending nuptials and will of course look forward to sharing in your celebrations." The man said to him. "Now I would like to speak to you both about Blaine." He said to them.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"What he is like, what he likes that sort of thing. The son of a war hero returned to us tonight and he deserves to be honored." His grandfather said to him. "So you will tell me everything you can about him." His grandfather said to him.

Glee-Glee

They were all glad to be able to get away from their parents and grandparents in the case of Sam. Christmas eve however found them all on the back of a yacht that Sam had hired for the day, well it was more like a luxury liner than a yacht when you took in all of its size and splendor for that matter. They were a couple of miles of the coast, either sunning it up on the main deck or in the water if they were strong enough swimmers that was.

Sam was in the water having the time of his life snorkeling watching the wildlife beneath him, they had watchers making sure that nothing was in the water near them that would kill them. That would have been a disaster a day before your wedding he thought to himself. The water was nice and cool on his body in the heat of the day even though he was covered in sun screen he was turning a nice golden color.

"Your boyfriend is insane." Blaine said from the deck next to Kurt.

"Why because he has been in the water for an hour and doesn't look tired at all?" Kurt asked him.

"Yes." Blaine said to him.

"Damn wolf." Blaine muttered.

"You are a wolf you know and you are also Fey." Jackson said to him.

"But he seems to do all the showy stuff that the rest of us can't." Blaine said to him.

"Yeah okay that is annoying." Oliver said to him. "But there has never been anything that Sam sucks at." Oliver said to him. "That's why he is the way he is and that is why he is a beta in the pack at such an early age." Oliver said to him.

"He gets to hunt with the adults?" Kurt asked.

"To a certain degree, but unlike the rest of us he isn't an omega. Sam is the rightful successor to his father as alpha of this pack. It has been in his families hands now for the best part of four hundred years. Before his great great great great grandfather it resided with my five time removed grandfather." Oliver said to him. "On my mothers side… a fight caused by the death of a son of Sam's great grandfather, lead to Sam's family taking over the alpha and ruling family role." Oliver said to him.

"Your family isn't you know bitter about it?" Blaine asked.

"We used to be at first anyway." Oliver said to him. "But the best thing that ever happened to this pack came about because of what happened in that fight." Oliver said to him.

"Stop please, I think I'm blushing." Sam groaned as he came out of the water brushing his hair out of his face with one hand as he reached the top step. "When you talk the points of my ears flush crimson you know, or at least they would if I still had them." Sam said to them causing every one to laugh as he grabbed a towel from the table and started drying his hair with it.

"Christmas tomorrow, is everything brought?" Kurt asked.

"If you mean are all your presents brought then yes they are." Sam said to him. "And no you are not going to know what I brought you until tomorrow." Sam said to him.

"You suck as a boyfriend Sam." Kurt said to him.

"I can suck you any time you want baby, after tomorrow afternoon that is." Sam said to him with a wide grin.

"I don't want to hear this." Finn growled at him.

"Oh your be hearing it all night if you get stuck to our room after the party." Sam said to him Kurt growled punching him.

"Don't torment him." Kurt growled.

"But it is so much fun." Sam said to him.

"You don't have to sleep with him though." Blaine said to him.

"Good point, I'm kind of glad about that though. I don't have to worry about being smothered by his puppy fat." Sam said Finn gave a roar before chasing Sam right off the side of the boat while the others stood there trying hard not to laugh.

"Every time with out fail." Blaine said to them.

Glee-Glee

Sam didn't really like the feel of waking up in an empty bed Christmas morning, he heard movement all around the house. Once he was showered and dressed in something other than his boxer shorts he headed down the stairs to find his mother and father cooking breakfast for him and Blaine who seemed to be the only people down stairs.

"Where is every body?" Sam asked.

"They went with Puck to get his Mohawk shaved." Blaine said to him. "To make sure he didn't chicken out." Blaine said to him. "This is only legal in the Fey realm right?" Blaine asked him. "I know that my parents want to see me getting married to Finn in the norm world." Blaine said to him.

"Yes its only legal in the Fey realm but it will complete the bond between us." Sam said to him.

"So sex is not out of the question after tonight?" Blaine asked.

"No its not so long as its safe." Sam said to him with a grin on his face. "Mother and father don't want grand children yet, they aren't old enough for them yet." Sam said to him.

"They are in their sixties." Blaine said to him.

"Yeap that's what I said, I didn't win that argument either." Sam said to him Blaine laughed. "Pesky Fey women and their stupid rules about sex and babies. Can't live without, don't ever want to sleep with them." Sam said Blaine was laughing outright while Sarah glared at her eldest son.

"Watch it Samuel." She said to him.

"Yes ma'am." Sam said saluting her. Sarah couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips at this.

"Don't encourage him." Blaine groaned.

"I try not to." She said to him. "You boys have three hours to get ready." She said to them. "Then we need to return to the palace for the ceremony." She said to them. "Oh and Sam, your birthday and Christmas gifts are in your rooms at the palace and at home in Ohio. We need you not to be distracted this morning." She said to him Sam laughed as she kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday baby boy." She added before leaving them alone in the kitchen.

"Urgh I hate it when she calls me that in polite company." Sam said to Blaine who laughed.

"Happy birthday." Blaine said to him.

"Mom and dad gave you family account cards didn't they?" Sam asked him he nodded Sam banged his head against the table. "So I guess all perception of cheap and cheerful presents went out the window when you got that as well?" Sam asked him Blaine nodded his head. "My only joy besides marrying my mate today, is to be seeing the end to that ridiculous Mohawk of Puck's isn't it." Sam said to him.

"I don't know, a whole week without any one in the house besides you me Finn and Kurt sounds wonderful." Blaine said to him.

"All to true, I wonder what car I got this year." Sam muttered. "Last year it was the Lamborghini then it was the land rover and the bike." Sam said to himself. "My uncle always buys me a new car for my birthday/Christmas present." Sam said to him.

"Does that mean that Finn and I and Kurt are getting cars?" Blaine asked.

"I wouldn't count against it." Sam said to him. "You all need cars to get about, as does Puck that death trap he drives is not going to last very long in this family." Sam said to him.

"What are you hoping for?" Blaine asked.

"Honestly?" Sam asked Blaine who nodded his head. "I'm hoping for an Aston Martin one-77." Sam said to him. "So I might get a Nissan Micra." Sam added Blaine burst out laughing. "I wasn't allowed to buy one when it came out, they were way to expensive apparently." Sam added.

"How much are we talking about?" Blaine asked.

"Just over a million dollars." Sam said to him Blaine whistled. "Like I said a bit to showy for a high school student who wasn't eighteen." Sam said to him.

"You think." Blaine said to him.

Glee-Glee

Finn and Kurt woke up to a similar morning as Sam and Blaine, in their bedrooms surrounded by presents, most of the ones in Kurt's room belonged to Sam, though a sizable portion of them were for him. None of them apparently were for the wedding which made him happy. A blond boy entered his bedroom with a breakfast tray full of the most delicious smelling food that Kurt had ever smelt in his life.

"Mr. Hummel I will be your personal aide for the day." The blond boy said to him. "I am Treya." Treya introduced himself.

"Why are all of Sam's birthday presents here?" Kurt asked.

"They are here so that he is not distracted this morning." Treya replied. "Her highness's orders." Treya said to him.

"Do you like this job?" Kurt asked.

"Very much, I have been Sam's personal aide in this palace for five years." Treya replied. "I shall get your bath ready." Treya said to him as he made his way to the bathroom.

"So wait your Sam's servant?" Kurt asked.

"In the palace yes sir." Treya said to him. Kurt felt appalled by this, how could he not know that about Sam, of course Sam had never spoken about it. Probably because he wasn't all that comfortable about Treya's role in his life. Though he knew that Sam rarely spent time in the Fey realm, he had told him that much so he was intrigued by what Treya did when Sam wasn't in residence.

"What do you do when Sam is not here?" Kurt asked.

"I take care of his animals, the Pegasus you flew yesterday belong to Sam." Treya replied. "He has several normal horses as well." Treya said to him. "I cook in the kitchens, I have a very good life here at the palace. My family has served the royals for centuries." Treya said to him.

"Are you paid?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, because I am the man servant to a prince I am paid royally, I live here in the palace, my quarters are a few corridors down." Treya said to him. "But I come and go as I please, I have my weekends off when Sam isn't in residence." Treya said to him.

"So will I be assigned a servant?" Kurt asked.

"My older brother shall be taking that roll after you are married." Treya said to him. "Sam asked me to take care of you today." Treya said to him.

"When?" Kurt asked.

"The other night I got a phone call." Treya said to him.

"You have technology here?" Kurt asked.

"Yes we have all the modern day norm tech." Treya said as he reappeared in the room. "Your bath is ready when you are." Treya said to him.

"Thank you." Kurt said though he hadn't come close to finishing the food on his plate yet.

Glee-Glee

Sam walked about the house in his slacka and white shirt, looking perplexed by the vows that he would be making to Kurt. Who the hell had written these. Sam stalked into the kitchen to find his grandfather talking to his mother so he dumped them into the mans lap before slapping him about the back of the head as he walked to the counter to help himself to the coffee.

"I take it you don't like the vows?" His grandfather said.

"If you think for one moment that I am going to make Kurt listen to me saying those old man. You should advocate your throne as you have clearly gone senile in your old age." Sam said to him. His mother chuckled as she read the vows she looked at her father.

"Have you lost your mind dad?" She asked.

"I am marrying my mate, not taking on another servant." Sam snapped at the man.

"They are traditional vows for a royal." His grandfather said to him.

"But I am not a traditional royal, I'll come up with my own damn vows. Trust an idiot to write your vows for you and this is what they come up with." Sam said.

"Now see here I wrote those vows." His grandfather said to him.

"And you just made my point for me gramps." Sam said before he left the room with his cup of coffee.

"That went well." His grandfather said to his mother.

"Well you asked for him to beat you about the head, what the hell was you thinking dad." She asked him.

"That he would have nothing against them." The man replied she shook her head then slapped him about the back of the head.

"One day my son is going to blow you out of the water, luckily for you that day is not today." She said as she left him in the kitchen to try and calm down her agitated son. She heard a yell from up stairs and a yelp so she ran up to find out what the problem was. She saw a naked and very wet Blaine and a soaked Sam standing in the hall.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He surprised me." Blaine said to her.

"And that caused this how?" Sarah asked.

"Ask your damn water elemental." Sam growled as he stalked into his bedroom. "I don't have time for this, I need to get my clothes dried quickly." Sam said to her. "As if I haven't got enough to contend with, I have a damn trigger happy water elemental." Sam muttered. "If my own family doesn't kill me, my pesky in laws will." He growled as he entered his bedroom.

"Me thinks he may be nervous." Blaine said to him.

"Except that he doesn't have water to fall back on, he breaks things or people." Sarah said to him with a smile on her face. Blaine blanched at this and quickly entered his bedroom. "That's the ticket, suck it up boys in a couple of hours you two will be married to your mates." Sarah said to them.

Glee-Glee

Sam and Blaine stood at the end of a large chapel, waiting for the husbands to be. You wouldn't classify this as a church, it looked like a church would be but without an actual cross. Sam smiled at the shock on his friends face, "I thought this was a church." Blaine muttered as they waited at the front.

"The first time I came here, I thought it was." Sam admitted. "Its based on the same idea, but it is technically a chapel to celebrate the renewal of life. It is a hall of worship though, mother earth or you might call her Gaia." Sam said to him with a grin on his face. "The place from which all things came from and to which all things return." Sam muttered.

"Did we need this many guests?" Blaine asked.

"If it were just you and Finn this would be a small affair. The people on the right are my family extended or otherwise, the guys on the left are the dignitaries from various species to friends of the family." Sam said to him.

"But isn't that Zac Efron in your aisle." Blaine asked.

"A distant relative, something like a four time removed cousin." Sam explained with a shake of his head. "He is a favourite of my grandmothers, so he got an invite." Sam said to him.

"Do a lot of our kind go into film?" Blaine asked.

"More than you would think." Sam said to him. "Some of the more beautiful people in showbiz and modeling tend to belong to one of the four courts." Sam said to him.

"Do they get on?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, unless of course we are from polar opposite courts, summer and winter never go together." Sam said to him. "We tried to solve it through marrying a future king and queen from either court. Our king killed their queen on the night of the marriage." Sam said to him with a smile on his face. "It went down hill from their." Sam added.

"You said four courts who are the other two?" Blaine asked.

"Autumn and Spring, they are the lesser courts, they intermingle with both of the main courts without fear of being killed by either of us." Sam said to him. "Grandma was a member of the Autumn court before she met my grandfather." Sam explained.

"This is going to get confusing." Blaine said to him. "How do we tell the difference?" Blaine asked.

"Generally the summer court are much paler than the winter court. More blonds and gingers than black and browns." Sam said to him Blaine giggled. "We get the darker skinned and haired members from time to time. Mainly because we don't always marry from the same courts." Sam said to him.

"That guy over there." Sam said to him pointing.

"Oh the drop dead gorgeous blond." Blaine said to him.

"That's the one, with the icy blue eyes." Sam said to him. "If it weren't for my werewolf heritage, I'd have been promised to him. Because my genes find my mate for me, I was spared that particular pleasure." Sam said to him.

"You don't like him?" Blaine asked.

"Oh I like him but I am not in the least bit attracted to him." Sam said to him. "He also happens to be my second cousin on my mothers side." Sam said to him.

"So your related?" Blaine asked Sam nodded. "That's wrong." Blaine added.

"That's a Human custom Blaine, here abnormalities are very rare and never happen because of interbreeding." Sam told him as the priest came out of a side door. "Showtime." Sam said to him Blaine smiled.

"Your best man looks more nervous than you do." Blaine said to him.

"I just hope he remembered the rings." Sam said to him Blaine laughed at this.

"Boys eyes front and center." The priest told them.

A few moments later though it felt more like hours, Sam felt a hand slide into his and turned to smile at Kurt who smiled back at him. Sam smiled at Finn and Blaine who looked as nervous as he felt at that moment in time.

"We have come here today to join Sam and Kurt, and Blaine and Finn. They have already committed themselves to being life mates. Today however in front of their friends and family, they wish to commit to each other in marriage." The priest said to the room. "Your highness and Kurt if you would step forward first please." The priest said to them. Sam groaned internally, he really wasn't going to get around his title being used in this ceremony. Regardless of the fact that every one knew who and what he was in this world. "You chosen to tell us why in your own words, you wish to commit yourselves to each other." The priest said to them.

Kurt smiled at Sam before he started it and took his hand in Kurt's own.

"Sam, since I met you, I've loved you . I knew that you were the man I wanted to marry, the man I wanted to have children with. Of course I had no idea what I was getting into when I signed up for when I agreed to that." Kurt said getting a few laughs. "But for better or worse, I'd say richer or poorer but I really can't see the poorer part happening ever. I give my heart to you, I hand myself to you in every way that matters or counts. I love you Sam Evans." Kurt said to him Oliver handed Kurt a ring which he slid on to Sam's finger effortlessly.

"Sam." The priest said to him.

"Kurt the moment I saw you, I knew that my life would never be the same. Werewolves not to mention Fey mate for life, so my world kind of shifted the day I met you. You didn't know I was a prince, you didn't even know I was a wolf howling at the moon but when you found out you didn't freak out at all." Sam said to him. "Our families have become one, forever interlinked through these nuptials. I vow to protect you and yours like I know you would mine, through the good and the bad times. I love you and wouldn't want it any other way." Sam said to him as he slipped the ring on to Kurt's finger.

"You changed the design." Kurt whispered in his ear as they watched Blaine and Finn exchanging their vows.

"Grandpa talked to me before you got here, said that my great grandfathers would have liked for us to use them. We are the first same marriage couple in centuries among the royals." Sam whispered in his ear. "Now shut up, people are staring at us when they should be watching them." Sam said to him Kurt smiled at this as he turned his attention to Blaine and Finn.

By the end of the vows Sam was quite happy that he'd soon be able to sit down and enjoy his birthday and some food. When it came to kissing the bride or the husband, Sam was quite competent in that department pulling Kurt to him kissing him on the lips. Sam smiled at the blue eyed boy. "Even if you didn't want it, you are stuck with me." Sam said to him Kurt smiled brightly at him as they went down the aisle behind Kurt and Finn. They had to wait five minutes before the guards would let them out of the chapel, Sam couldn't help laughing when Kurt started to get antsy.

"Is this what I can expect every time?" Kurt asked.

"No but there are a lot of people out there waiting to meet us." Sam said to him. "We are the new royal couple." Sam said to him as their personal security team approached them.

"They are ready for you now." Johan said to him.

"Take a breath, this is going to be insane." Sam said to him.

Insane might have been a minor understatement, okay it was a massive understatement, their carriage awaited them at the bottom of the stairs. The fact that they had to get past photographers and the like before they could sit down in the carriage that would take them the short way to the palace, was annoying and problematic for Kurt. He watched Sam as Sam waved to and smiled for the cameras and realized that Sam was truly in his element.

"Sam I need a drink." Kurt said to him.

"I know you do, so do I." Sam said to him with a grin on his face. "Get back to the palace and you can get drunk honey." Sam said to him.

"We aren't going to be able to escape tonight are we?" Kurt asked.

"Not until about midnight." Sam said to him.

"I hate this." Kurt muttered.

"No you don't." Sam said to him.

"Fine no I don't, I get to wear a Marc Jacobs suit, I get to wear more bling than the crown jewels." Kurt said to him.

Glee-Glee

"What did you choose for our first song?" Kurt asked.

"You'll see." Sam said to him. "Me and Blaine worked it out before you got here." Sam said to him.

"So we dance with Finn and Blaine then." Kurt said to him.

"Yeap." Sam said to him.

They were almost finished with a seven dish meal, that neither of them were unhappy to see the back off. The food being delightful was fine, but the fact of the matter was that neither of them were really in the mood for a seven meal dinner.

"I hope this dance starts soon." Kurt muttered to him.

"So do I, but I am glad that I am not on my feet as well." Sam said to him.

"We can get drunk after this right?" Finn asked Sam.

"Yeah pretty much." Sam said to him. "I plan on not being able to remember what tonight was about in the morning." Sam said to him.

To be Continued

_Authors notes:_

_So okay its been months since I updated this story. Sorry about that, life got the better of me and then I lost everything thanks to an accident with some milk and my expensive laptop. Ouch is what you should be able to think when you hear that. Anyway chapter 13 is up which is my longest by far. Next chapter I'll finish this part of the story, I hoped you like it but by all means let me know what you think. _


	14. Chapter 14: Shocks Abound

Yield To The Storm

Chapter 14: Shocks Abound

The last day of their honey moon was upon them the four of them were packing up the last of their clothes and preparing to leave for the airport. Sam heard the doorbell go as he headed down the stairs and found himself opening the front door just before his butler came out to open the door. Sam shook his head as he signed for the parcel he walked away allowing his friend to close the door behind him and headed into the kitchen. Kurt and Blaine entered the kitchen just as he was opening the parcel he couldn't help but look up and smile at the two of them.

"Hey guys I think that grandpa sent a go away gift for us all or something." Sam said to him with a grin on his face. The look was however wiped from his face as he looked into the parcel and looked into like he wanted to be sick. "Oh god that explains a lot." Sam said as he walked to the wall with the phone on it and dialled a number. "We need to leave this house now. Get your stuff together, if you haven't packed it in five minutes it isn't coming with us." Sam said to them the three people in the kitchen not in the know stared at him in shock.

"What the hell was in that parcel?" Kurt asked.

"A notice that they are back." Sam muttered to himself as the phone was picked up. "Grandpa I need a security team at the house now." Sam said into the phone. "No grandpa, this is to do with the red hand." Sam said to him. "Yes I have a package with my pegasus's head in it." Sam said to him. "I am taking this deadly serious, I need a security team at the house now, they know where we are, and if they decide that they want to come here, I have nothing to defend against their kind of attack on us." Sam said to him. "Yes thank you, we will be waiting.

"Sam who are the red hand?" Blaine asked.

"They were the people who started the war between the wolves and trolls the last time around. There leader is not a huge fan of my grandfather, he thought a war between us and the trolls was a way to kill my family of without getting blood on their hands." Sam said to him with a grim look on his face. "The trolls are usually allies with the red hand." Sam said to him.

"My parents died because of these people, so lets fight." Blaine asked.

"Blaine they are a special group of Vampires, we have nothing in this house right now that could slow them down much less kill them." Sam said to him. "Four hundred years ago we thought that we had wiped them of the face of the planet. Problem was we didn't get them all and well they stayed in the shadows long enough to rebuild their forces." Sam said to him. "Thus the last war, we tried to wipe them out so they decided to reciprocate. The winter court are also allies of the red hand when needs must. I cannot begin to tell you how much trouble there will be if the three of them decide to show up here. Now go pack." Sam said to him with a shake of his head.

Glee-Glee

The ride to the plane was a tense one and once they were in the air Sam briefed a sigh of relief, this was possibly the safest place to be without the pack. In the air, the one place where the hand was not likely to go. Sam poured himself a stiff drink from the cabinet at the back of the plane before sitting down next to Kurt while facing the other two newly weds on the plane.

"So what makes these people different to the average vampire. Jackson said Vampires are relatively easy to kill for our kind." Blaine asked Sam.

"They are, the red hand are not normal Vamopires. They are wizards who have been turned into Vampires. Dark wixards by the way, a light wizards magic would not survive the transition from Human to Vampire." Sam said to him he shuddered. "The red hand are an abomination and a dangerous one at that." Sam explained with an angry look on his face. "They are the biggest danger when it comes to exposure of the supernatural to the normal world. If they were to find out of our existence it would not be a good thing." Sam said to him.

"X-Men." Finn said to him.

"That would be our best guess, though there are so many of us, that I think it is more likely that Humanity would fall to the supernatural not the other way around." Sam said to him. "While there are groups like our family, that fight to keep the peace and protect Huamans. There are groups like the red hand who would do anything they could to make sure we had a slave race on our hands." Sam said to him.

"What is the likely hood that they will follow us to Ohio?" Blaine asked.

"High, my mom and I will be targets, my brother and sister would also be targets." Sam said to him.

"Why just you guys?" Finn asked.

"They are royals." Kurt said to him. "You'd be a target because of your place in the line of succession." Kurt said to him Sam nodded.

"I am third." Sam said to him. "They kill me without an heir and things get murky." Sam said to him. "They kill you and I die, so its not beyond the realm of possibility that they will come after you to kill me as a by product. They will know that I am a well trained werewolf, to them though you are a newbie and newbies are easier to kill. Less training there for much more likely to be easier prey." Sam said to them.

"So what happens when we get home?" Blaine asked.

"We train you guys and we attempt to recruit Puck's old pack. The more allies we have to fight these people the better chance we have of beating them." Sam said to them. "Maybe this time we can succeed for good but I wouldn't hold my breath on that point." Sam said to them.

Glee-Glee

Sam had never been more glad to get home to his family, hugging his mother and father before turning his attention to the elder pack and the rest of his own pack who were waiting for him to say something. His grandfather had called to say that their was a problem but they wouldn't say what it was on an open phone line. It might be intercepted and he didn't want people to know that he was worried or for that matter that their may be a problem with security.

"Sam what wouldn't your grandfather say on the phone?" His grandmother on his dad side asked him.

"The red hand are back in the game." Sam said to everyone. "They sent me my favourite pegasus's head to me by parcel." Sam said to him with a sad look on his face. "I can't believe that they actually killed my favourite Pegasus, they will pay for that let me tell you." Sam said to them.

"The red hand are back and his worried about his Pegasus." His father said to him. "Unbelievable." His father added with a chuckle.

Sam shook his head as he hugged his little brother and sister. "Hey kids did you miss me." Sam said to them.

"We aren't expecting grandchildren are we boys." His grandfather asked the four of them. They shook their heads as they walked into the house.

"You don't think that the hand killed Sylvester do you?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know but I wouldn't bet against it, that would make sense. The first of the warning shots, they wanted us to sit up and take notice, then send a message to us when we were at our lowest security wise. They managed to get into the castle for instance, that was brave and very stupid or very calculating." Sam said to his cousin. "They either want our borders closed, or they want the royal family locked up in the palace because they have people already on the inside." Sam said he was actually shaking.

"So we fight them how?" Blaine asked.

"That is an easier question to ask than it is to actually answer." His father said to him.

"I want to kill those bastards for what they did to my parents." Blaine said quietly.

"And you will likely get your chance." Sam said to him. "I think we need to contact Marley." Sam said to his father the man nodded his head.

"Marley?" Blaine asked.

"The head of the single most powerful coven in the continental united states of America." Sam said to him. "If we are going to fight the hand here in the US, then we are going to need some juju. We have aligned ourselves with the Miami coven before when we have come up against wolevs with wizards on their side." Sam said to him.

"You want to take Marley or the local pack?" His father asked.

"I'll take the pack, I think that Marley has a thing for me." Sam grumbled as he looked at his friends.

"She does have something for you, she wanted to have your hand in marriage as payment for the last favour she did us." His father said to him.

"She was kidding." His mother added.

Glee-Glee

"Sam, Puck its good to see you two." Daniel greeted them as they entered the pack's meeting ground.

"Hi Daniel, its been a while." Sam said to him as he shook the mans hand. "I was wondering if we could speak to your packs elders." Sam said to him.

"What no chance for me to congratulate you on your wedding?" Daniel asked him.

"I wish I could say that I appreciate the sentiment but we have some stuff we need to tell you and an alliance to discuss." Sam said to him Daniel's eyesbrows rose quickly at this news. "So shall we?" Sam asked him the man nodded as he headed to a private area where the elders were waiting.

"Hi Sam." Matthew said to him. "Hey Puck its great to see you." Matthew said to them both.

"What is this about?" Shannon asked.

"Well have any of you heard of the red hand?" Sam asked them.

"Of course we have, no one has had any dealings with them in this realm for nearly three hundred years ago. Didn't your kind wipe them out." Nicholas asked him Sam smiled bitterly at this and simply shook his head. "Well shit that can't be good, if you're here talking about them now." Matthew said to them.

"They sent a message to me in the form of my pegasus's head in a parcel." Sam said to him.

"When was the last time they made their presence felt?" Daniel asked.

"The day they took credit for starting the war with the trolls." Sam said to him Daniel looked blankly at him. "They basically started a war with one of our biggest enemies." Sam said to him. "Now I think that they may have been behind Sylvester's death. If that is the case then right now they are in Ohio and that can't be good news for any of us." Sam said to them.

"What do the royals need." Benjamin asked.

"We are seeking an alliance with your pack." Sam said to him.

"Two wolf packs against the red hand is not going to be much of a fight what else you got?" Nathan asked him.

"Marley's coven in Miami." Sam said to him. "They signed on this morning." Sam said to him.

It had been two days since they had returned to the USA and it had been non stop work, the meeting with the coven couldn't have gone much better for the pack. Sure they had had to agree to fund some of their more expensive spells when it came to battle preparation but that wasn't something that was a problem for the leading pack of wolves in the USA. Though thinking about it, it may not have been the most clever move giving a potential enemy something that could hurt the pack in the long run.

"The most powerful coven and you want our help." Nathan said to him.

"There is safety in numbers, and trust me if they know you are here you will be the next on their list to kill just for the sake of making a statement to the rest of the community. Trust me when I say you would not like to know what happens when that kind of power vacuum is created in this country." Sam said to him. "Your leaders are asking for your help, I have been reminded to point out that you don't want to know what happens if we survive and you said no." Sam said to him. "You know the number you can contact me on." Sam said as he rose to his feet and started to walk away from the group Puck stared in shock. This was a new kind of Sam, a ruthless and dangerous Sam. He'd seen him angry but this whole new side to him was kind of shocking to see.

"I thought you came to get our help willingly." Nathan said to him.

"I did, but that doesn't mean to say that we aren't above making an example of those who forget who runs this country." Sam said to him. "You are a new pack, newer than most anyway, you know if you stand with us your standing in the world goes up. Your standing can't get much lower if you stand by and do nothing while the ruling pack fights for survival in your territory." Sam said to them.

"Wow there is the ruling pack arrogance." Nathan muttered.

"Sorry you got dragged into this guys, but you are in the middle of this. And if they come here your area's Humans will be at risk, I can't see a light pack standing by and doing nothing while that happens." Sam said to them.

Glee-Glee

"Sam what the hell was that?" Puck snarled as he grabbed Sam when they were alone.

"That was me assuring they would help." Sam said to him as he turned to look at his friend. "We can't risk them staying out of this fight Puck, I am sorry that you had to see that but it was needed so that we could protect this town." Sam said to him with a shake of his head. "The town is at risk if they come here, the Human's will be among those targeted first." Sam informed him.

"So you force them." Puck snapped.

"I didn't force them Puck, I simply told them what was expected of them, they know that when we ask for help, it is safer for them to say yes than it is to say no to us." Sam said to him as he continued to walk Puck grabbed him and spun him around snarling in his face.

"So their lives don't matter to you." Puck snapped.

"Them or my family and yours as well by the way, your damn right I will choose my family and pack over them every time Puck." Sam snarled at him slamming him against the tree behind him. "Don't forget your place gamma, I am your superior in this pack, it is not your place to question me its your place to follow orders." Sam snapped as he walked away Puck stared in shock rooted to the spot by the dominance Sam had just expressed over him.

Glee-Glee

Puck was still rooted to the spot when Jackson found him an hour later,

"Your cousin is a cunt." Puck snarled at Jackson who chuckled.

"I don't think he meant to leave you rooted to the spot but he was angry Puck and you brought the alpha out of him." Jackson said as he released Puck from the unspoken command. "I outrank you by the way so I could release you from his hold." Jackson said to him.

"What he is making my pack… my old pack do is wrong." Puck said to him.

"Noah, he is following his fathers orders, if you think that Sam likes what he just did any more than you do then you are an idiot." Jackson said to him.


End file.
